Kim and Jared's Story of Their Love
by Wolfiegirl 26
Summary: SO Kim has loved Jared but Jared never talked to her before until he phased! Then Kim got everything she wanted and more, much much more! Did Kim and Jared move to fast for being so young, will the challenge of life be to much for this young couple, or will others step in and ruin it for them! Love/Romance/Drama/Sex!
1. Chapter 1 The Day That Changed My Life!

**(Ok so I dont own anything of the characters in this story except for Nat, Ann, the twins. And maybe more as the time goes. Stephaine Myers owns Kim and Jared but this is how I see them imprinting! Warning this is a mature story so if your not 18 please do not read it! And btw please review it. Im not a perfect writer and this is my first one! Let me know how you like it and what you would like to see happen! Thanks a bunch hope you enjoy! I just updated this chapter, Its mostly the same but I did add some things and take some out that just didn't seem to make since to me! Hope you like it! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!)**

**Chapter 1 The Day That Changed My Life!**

Beep, beep, beep, goes my stupid alarm. Ugh I hate Mondays! I press the snooze button like always then turn over to get just a few more minutes of sleep, since I have to go to school, then work then baby sit the demon twins again I hear my mom calling me to get up. Ugh I really hate Mondays... I get out of bed and get dressed in my school uniform a boring blue polo top, and a pleated Khaki skirt, boring right? I know. I go down stairs to see my mom and dad sitting at the table with the demons.

"Good morning" mom says.

"Morning maybe, yeah but not good," I say as I grab some OJ and sit at the table. "So whats up?" after taking a sip of my juice.

"Well Kimmy your father and I need to tell you something," mom says taking dads hand smiling. Oh no not that look. She looked that way when she was telling that she was going to have the demons. GREAT! "Kim your father and I are going to have another baby," mom says beaming happily! Happily how can she be happy about this!

"What? Are you kidding me your having another baby are you nuts?" I said jumping up causing my chair to fall to the floor. Tears start to fill my eyes how could they? Weren't they to old to have babies already? I mean really they are 35 already!

"Kimberly Ann Connweller watch your tone there young lady!" Dad said in his stern voice standing. "I, I, Im sorry" Looking down feeling really bad I was just grumpy today.

After getting my punishment for my attitude I left for school, where I would see my best friends in the world Annaleese, and Natalie. We have been friends forever and when I say forever I really mean it. All of our parents are even friends.

"Hey Kimmy" Anna said as I walked up to them in her normal hyper tone.

"Hey" I said opening my locker throwing things in like a crazy person. Both of them looked at each other then back at me.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Natilie said in her ever loving tone, she has always been the mothering type. I looked at them and just started to cry and blurted out " They are having another baby! " covering my eyes. "I am freaking 16 and they are having another baby, are they crazy dont they know that I already have enough with watching the demon twins and work and school and now this!" I know, I know I sound like a jerk but I really do, do alot.

"Hun, its ok maybe your mom is going to stop working" Nat said.

"Oh yeah that is so stupid they are too old to have another baby" Anna said "Come on lets go to class so you can look at mister eye candy" she giggled. I sighed, she was talking about Jared Anthony Cameron. _The_ hottest boy in school and the love of my life since I was like 8. That's when his mom started to watch me after school so my mom could go back to work. And yes he is _that_ yummy, but I haven't been able to get my daily fix of him because he has been missing alot of school lately. To be honest there have been a few of the boys missing school.

Much to my surprise and excitement there he was. _My_ Jared was sitting in his normal seat, right next to mine. But he looked different. He's at least a foot taller then he used to be, and his muscles seem like they go on for days! Yes he was muscular before but now its like he has muscles for his muscles! WOW HOW CAN THIS BE FAIR THAT HE IS EVEN HOTTER!

I smiled and blushed as the girls looked at me and giggled.

"Shut up!" I whispered to them taking my seat and they just giggled more taking theirs. I was staring at Jared not able to take my eyes off him, not even realizing that Mr. Burten came in the room and started class. That's when Jared looked at me and started to say something but stopped and got the biggest smile I have ever seen him have.

"You are beautiful." He blurted out to me in his deep husky tone, his voice was even deeper then I remembered it to be.

My mouth dropped "What?" I said not realizing how loud I was being.

Jared reached his hand over and put his soft hand on my cheek and said "You're so beautiful Kim". And thats when it happened! I felt such love and passion for him more then ever before. With his hand touching my face I felt like a surge of electricity go threw my body that made me tingle even after the took his hand away.

"Excuese me" Mr. Burten said. "Ms. Connweller and Mr. Cameron you two just won yourselves a detention now do you two mind stopping this love connection so we can get back to class." He said angrily. I blushed and looked ahead to see the entire class staring at me and Jared and I blushed more. I put my head down on my desk hating the attention that was now on me. Mr. Burton continued on with his boring lesson of American History. I didnt hear when the bell rang, my thoughts were of Jared and only him and how he made me feel. It was like nothing else mattered to me but him and only him.

"KIM" Nat yelled at me.

I jumped up. "What?" I said a little harsher then I intended to sound, looking around seening that we were the only people in class well us and Jared that is.

"Ms. Connweller and Mr. Cameron come to my desk now!" Mr. Burton said like he had been waiting for us to come to him for over an hour. I sighed and went to his desk with Jared so we could get our detention slips. I have never had a detention before.

"I dont know nor do I care what you two were doing but DONT do it again in my class do you both understand?" He said as he wrote them out.

"Yes sir" Jared and I both said at the same time. I looked at him surprised. Just standing next to him I could feel this pull, the want, and the need to be close to him. It was odd, have all my years of wanting him finally made me go crazy? I took my slip and headed out of the class to meet up with the girls when I heard my name being called. I knew that voice from anywhere it was Jared. I stopped and turned to look at him and there it was again that goofy smile of his and that damn feeling again. What is going on with me? I thought as he came closer to me.

"Hey do you want to sit be me in detention?" He said. I was shocked.

"Sit by you?" I said sorta shaking my head. His face fell and he got a pained look on his face. "Whats the matter?" I asked him seeing his face fall like that made me want to just hug him and make him feel better any way that I could.

"I am sorry I got you in trouble I understand if you dont want to sit by me" he said the pain on his face made my chest hurt. Was I having a heart attack at 16? I mean really is that even possible?

"Jared I didnt say I wouldnt sit by you I just wanted to make sure thats what you said". His face grew happy again and the pain in my chest went away. "Jared sure I'll sit by you though I dont think many people are going to be there after all we dont go to a big school" I said smiling. He chuckled a little, and he has by far the cutest damn chuckle I have ever heard!

"Kim can I walk you to your next class?" I looked at Nat and Ann and bit my lip, we always walk to class together but they took the hint and started walking without me.

"Sure" I said smiling at him. I know that I will be drilled about everything that happens so its a good thing I have gym next where we can talk.

"Kim can we eat together at lunch today?" He asked me as we walked towards the gym. Did my ears just hear that? I looked up at him.

"You wanna eat lunch with... ME?" I said. "Where is this all coming from Jared I mean really?" I said almost stopping. We haven't ever been friend really and now all of a sudden he wants to walk me to class and have lunch with me? Something is up I just know it.

"I cant explain it all now but I promise I will at lunch please just come eat with me we will go on the tables outside and talk. "He looked so serious and so happy. I just nodded.

"I better get to class." I said standing outside the Gym, wait when did we here? I am really loosing my mind today, maybe this is all just one big crazy dream. Then Jared leaned down and pressed his hot lips to mine softly and pulled me close to him holding me against his body. I have never felt so safe and loved in all my life, then I have at this moment. I returned the kiss moving my lips with his softly, then his tongue was moving against my lips. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter. Our tongues danced together until we heard a mocked cough. We pulled away from each other to see Mrs. Jones the gym teacher standing there.

"You two wanna break up this love fest so Ms. Connweller can get dressed for my class?" She said with a jerky expression.

"Yes ma'am" I let Jared go blushing and went into the locker room to get dressed where Nat and Ann were waiting for me.

"OMG Kim what was that all about?" Ann asked beaming as she pretended to tie her shoe so she could stay in the locker room. I shrugged I mean I didnt really know what it was.

"I dont know like really I dont he did ask me to sit with him at lunch today and he said that he would explain everything." I said getting dressed. The rest of my classes flew by until lunch. I was heading to my locker when I saw Jared standing by it. I smiled at him as I came up to him and he returned the smile.

"You ready for lunch?" He said happily.

"Yes actually I am. I am starving, I dont eat breakfast so by lunch time I am hungry." beaming happily, as he took my hand and we walk outside to the tables. During the lunch hour I learned that Jared was a wolf, shock. About the Pack, big shock. About Imprinting even bigger shock. And that Jared Anthony Cameron loves me, biggest shock of them all. I learned that Jared had imprinted on me during American History class today and that's why I felt the way I did. I also learned that Imprinting is supposed to be something that doesn't happen very often and that he and I are the second to imprint in the pack. I found out who else was in the back and that wasn't that hard to guess considering it was the guys that have been missing school lately.

After school Jared offered to take me to work, which I excepted and was really grateful that I did because it started raining while I was in my AP Calculus class right after lunch.

When I got to his car he was smiling brightly at me and even opened the door for me! While we were on our way to the Atera Corner Store, which is where I work as a cashier, Jared held my hand and had the best smile on his face.

"Jared can I ask you something?" I said as we passed my house. He looked at me smiles and said

"Sure anything you want."

"Will the Imprint ever stop?" I said biting my lip looking down.

"Never, I love you and you are all that matters to me more then anything or anyone." he said then kissed my hand. "Hey do you mind if we stop at me house real quick I want to get some different clothes on." He smiles and I shaking my head.

"No I dont mind at all". When we pulled up to Jared's house I was surprised to see that it looked the same that it did when I was a kid. Either way his house is beautiful!

"Are you going to come in?", He asked and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ummm sure," I said nodding and getting out of the car to be hit with the pounding rain and we ran hand in hand to his house and then inside. To say that I was soaked would be the understatement of the year...

"Ugh Im soaked!" I said as he flicked on the light in the foyer.

"Wow so am I" He said laughing as he look off his shirt. I was staring at his hot sexy chest, but I couldn't help it the boy is HOT. Where did all those muscles come from.

"I think I have something you can wear upstairs." he said chuckling when I jumped and blushed brightly, being caught staring.

"That would be great." I said with a smile. "I dont think Mrs. Atera would like me coming to work with wet clothes." he took my hand and we walked up stairs to his room. I laughed seeing all the pictures of Jared from when he was a baby, all the way to what looks like last week. "Wow your mom must really like pictures?" I said. "Yeah. She is convinced not to miss a single part of my life on film." He said shrugging his shoulders. Then I noticed a picture of me and Jared on one of the days that his mom was watching me. It was cute we were in our swim clothes, playing in the rain, we looked like we were laughing and having fun.

"Well she sure did a great job at it." I said as we walked to a closed door that said JARED on it in wooden letters.

"Let me guess this is your room?" I said smirking.

"Yeah. It is my parents put that on there when I was born and I just havent cared to take it down." He said opening the door revealing a very large and tidy room. Mouth dropped open!

"Wow!" I said before my brain could stop me.

"You like?" He said bringing me in the room.

"You room is bigger then my kitchen and front room combined", I said. Ugh why do I keep telling him these things. Things that I normally wouldnt say out loud. Dont get me wrong, I have a nice house. Its not huge by no means, but its home and I like it. Its cozy and my mom is a great decorator. He blushed.

"Its not that great." he said and motioned for me to have a seat on the bed. So I sat down while he went to his closet and got out a pair of cut offs and a white tank top. He then got a black t-shirt and brought it to me.

"Here ya go, it might be a little big but it is the smallest one I have and I dont think any of my pants will fit you." he said handing it to me. "I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change in here."

When he left the room I felt cold. Thats strange I have been dripping wet this whole time but I am not just feeling cold? I took my school top off and my bra cause it was soaked too. Then I put on his shirt that hung to my knees, it could have easily been a dress for me, so I decided to let it. I took off my skirt cause it too was soaked. Then I sat on his bed taking in the smell of him in. He smelled like the forest and musk and everything that was just so yummy! It was the best scent that I have ever smelt.

"You ok?" Jared asked as he came in the room smiling. I jumped and blushed brightly.

"Yes Im more then ok." I said smiling at him as he walked over to me and took a seat next to me, taking my hand. He looked deeply into my eyes and I in his then we kissed! At first it was sweet and soft, I felt that electricity again. Then I felt his tongue slowly moving over my lower lip to gain entrance into my mouth. I gave him what he wanted, I would always give him what he wanted! As the kiss became more and more deep his lips got more and more rough, which of course I didnt mind at all. I moved my hands to his neck and my hand started playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. He had his arms around me and his hands were moving up and down my back softly and slowly. Then he started to lean towards me, and I started to lean back on the bed. Soon he was laying on top of me our tongues dancing together like in a perfect dance. I could feel him begin to get hard and I felt my panties start to get wetter. Although I am a virgin, I still know where this was going to go if I didnt stop it. Did I want to stop it? I mean this is Jared, THE JARED, and he was kissing me! But was I ready to take that big step? I dont think I am. I pulled away slowly taking a break to breath as Jared moved his lips down my jaw, to my neck.

"Oh Jared" I softly whispered. My brain has to keep up with my lips! "Jared wait," I said softly trying to catch my breath. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He said with worry in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" I shock my head.

"No I am fine really I am better then fine. Its just that I umm Im not sure that Im ready for that yet." I said blushing not looking at him. Then he did the most amazing thing ever. He took my face and turned it towards him.

"Kim you are my life, my reason for existing. I love you more then my own life. If you are not ready then, I am not ready. We will not go any further then what you are ready to do." He kissed my lips softly and at that moment I knew he was telling the truth, Jared would never hurt me. This time I was the one that deepened the kiss. He didnt stop he just let me be in charge even though he was the one on top. I pulled at the hem of his shirt asking for permission with out saying a word! He gave into me and just for a second his beautiful lips were off mine as he pulled his shirt off allowing his sexy chest and abs to show. My panties got even wetter. I pulled him to me kissing him more intently and then I sucked on his lower lip. A soft moan escaped from his throat which made me get even wetter and hotter. Wow he is so sexy! Then I felt him tugging at the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arm as he pulled it off me and threw it on the floor.

So here I am laying in Jared's bed with him on top of me, kissing him like I had so many times in my dreams. Then I moaned on his lips wanting him more then I have wanted anything in the world. I could feel his cock get harder pushing into my core. I started to pull on his cut offs letting him know that I wanted them to come off. He kissed me on my neck as I ran my nails up and down his back softly moaning. Then Jared stood up and took off his shorts, showing that he wasnt wearing anything else. Drip, drip, drip, my panties got even wetting. I sat there watching him in all his sexy glory. Jared then moved over to me as I laid in his bed wearing only my panties. He climbed on top of me kissing me on my lips at first, then to my jaw line, then to my neck. I wanted him so badly with every touch of his lips to my skin my panties grew wetter and wetter. He kissed his way down to my pantie line and looked at me as if to say he wanted them off. I nodded lifting my hips up closer to his face, as he pulled them off. He then kissed my wanting pussy opening my lower lips for the first time by anyone but me and that was just to wipe and wash.

I knew that Ann and Nat both have fingered themselves, but I just didn't see the point and they made fun of me, saying that I didn't know what I was missing. Now having Jared in there I know what they were talking about!

I looked at him as he was staring at my pussy, he looked as if he was very interested it. Then he dove in and started sucking on my clit. I moaned loudly the heat from his mouth on my hot pussy made me go over board and I cummed in his mouth hard.

"Ahhhh yes, yes." I screamed arching my body towards his face. He just stayed there and sucked all of my juices in his mouth. He then kissed his was up to my lips and then kissed me hard and rough as his very hard and large cock pushed into my dripping wet pussy. I could taste my juices on his lips and I have to say that I quit like it.

"OH SHIT KIM!" He panted as his cock entered my very tight very virgin, well was virgin as of 5 seconds ago, pussy. I held my eyes shut tightly feeling the pain of my body being opened in a way it has never been. I could feel the tears starting to fall as Jared started to move in me softly and lovingly. He kissed me and then I felt the worse of the pain when he broke my hymen. I wanted to scream it hurt so bad but I didnt want to stop. I didnt want Jared out of me. I moaned and then it started feeling better and better as he moved in me faster and faster.

"Oh baby your so sexy" He whispered in my ear as he sucked on it. He was holding he own weight as he rested on his elbows and his left hand started to massage my left breast.

"Mmmm J so good yes never, never stop." I moaned running my hands over his back. My climax raised and raised until it finally erupted all over Jared cock. I clinched the sheet as I bucked my hips towards my love. Thats when I felt Jared erupt inside of me.

"OH yes Kim mmm yes so amazing." He said breathless as he kissed me again softly and looked into my eyes sweetly and said, "I love you. Thank you, that was the best first time in all history." He smiled and pulled out of me and laid next to me and just held me. My body was shaking, I'm assuming that it was because of me coming down from my first 4 orgasms I have ever had. We cuddled for awhile and then my phone went off.

_**(I hope you like it. I recently updated chapter 1 hopefully its easier to read now! Please review and let me know! )**_

_**Thanks a bunch**_

_**Wolfie Chick! **_


	2. Chapter 2 And The Day Continues!

Kim and Jared

Tuesday, May 8, 2012 Kim and Jared Chapter 2

**(ok again SM owns the chatarters in her books not me! I do own however own the Demons! And Nat and Ann. Not sure if this one is going to get lemony or not will have to see how it goes, but if your not 18 DONT READ THIS! This is just my thoughts on how Kim and Jared met and lived their lives.! Hope you enjoy, and please please review it and let me know what you think or what you would like to happen!) **

**Chapter 2 And The Day Continues!**

"_Crap Jared I have to go. I'm late for work. Ugh Im so dead_", I said as I

jumped out of the bed and started to slip my panties on and Jared's shirt. "_I _

_have never ever been late for anything in my life." _ Jared got up and got dressed

then he grabbed my arms and kissed me sweetly. "_Hey listen its going to be ok. _

_I'll have you there in 5 mins ok". He smiled at me and all of a sudden I was calm. _

_How does he do that to me? I smiled st him as we finished getting dressed. We _

_kissed again then ran out to his car. And like he promised he had me there in 5_

_mins. Before I could rush out of the car he kissed me sweetly and told me he'd _

_be here to pick me up promptly at 8. _

_Work went by slowly as it always does. I was sweeping when Jared pulled up _

_to the store at 7:59. I couldnt help the huge smile that came across my face _

_when I saw him. I finished sweeping and then punched out and told Quil bye, _

_since he was also working tonight. I went out to the car thank goodness it _

_stopped raining! Jared got out and opened the door for me. I smiled blushing, "Thank you", I said and kissed him quickly on the lips. _

_"So where to?" Jared asked when he got back into the car. "umm I have to go _

_home. I have to watch the demons tonight." I said frowning wanting to spend _

_time with him. "Oh, can I come with you?" He said taking my hand as we drove_

_to my house. So the demons were already sleeping when I got home which was _

_amazing. I said my good byes to Ann and Nat and then me and Jared went to_

_my room. "Ummm sorry my room isnt so clean." I said biting my lip trying to_

_pick up my clothes that I had thrown all over the place. _

_Jared grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him and kissed me. His hands roamed my body, his tongue danced around mine. I ran my hands up his shirt feeling the heat of his body against mine, I love it, I love him. We kissed and made our way to my bed and then kissed more. Then I heard my parents come home. "Shit, shit, why do they have to come home now." I moaned. "Jared you have to go. Im not aloud to have boys in my room." _

_"Kim" I heard my mom calling. "Im coming" I yell down then I realize that Im wearing Jared's shirt still. "Ugh this is going to be bad, J you have to go", I say taking off his shirt and putting on my night gown. "Ok baby Ill see you tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up? " He says in a whisper. "No, I dont want to have to make you deal with meeting them already." Jared kissed me good night and then jumped out my window. _

_I went down stairs to see what my parents wanted, then went to bed. Great just freaking great! Now I have to move my room down stairs so the babies, thats right I said babies, can have my room. I laid in my bed all night just tossing and turning all night thinking of about the day and how much of it had changed my life!_

_(ok so let me know what you think. And dont worry there is going to be more lots more I think :)! Please review and let me know what you think and what kind of things you would like to see happen! Thank you for reading!)_

Posted by Kim and Jared at 12:45 PM 0 comments

Email ThisBlogThis!Share to TwitterShare to Facebook

Newer Posts Older Posts Home

Subscribe to: Posts (Atom)

Blog Archive

▼ 2012 (2)

▼ May (1)

Kim and Jared Chapter 2

► April (1)

Kim and Jared's Love Story.

About Me Kim and Jared

View my complete profile

Awesome Inc. template. Powered by Blogger.


	3. Chapter 3 Prom Night!

Preview

Preview

Kim and Jared

Tuesday, May 15, 2012 Chapter 3 Prom night!

(Ok so again I dont own any part of Twilight that is rightfully Stephanie Meyers! I do own the characters that I made up and I do own the idea of this story! Again there may be lemons so if your not 18 DONT READ this! Thanks again for reading. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen!)

I can't believe its been 2 months 3 days and 10 hours since me and J started dating and now, now its prom of our senior year in high school.

My mom is now starting to show with her cute pregnant belly. She found out that she is having just one baby and that its a girl! Finally another girl in the house to even things up around here.

Here I am in my room with me mom getting ready for prom. I am wearing a short blue dress with a halter neck, and sequence on the bodes. It flairs out at the bottom with a silk trim. My entire back is showing and the neck line show just enough of my boobs that looks fantastic. The dress goes to just about an inch above my knee. Its beautiful! I was wearing silver heels, that have Rhine stones on them and it straps up my leg to my calf. They have a thin 2 inch heel and I'm a little nervous about wearing them, but I know that Jared will be holding me most of the night anyways. My dad doesnt like that it's so short and reveling but me and my mom convinced him that its the new trend!

My mom is doing my hair in an up do with blue flowers twisted threw out with curls coming out in different places. I love it too. My mom is so talented.

Jared is supposed to be here at 6:15 and its 6:00 and the butterflies are getting worse. I know that he will be here and that we have been together for months now, but its prom. The biggest night of my Senior year other then Graduation, which is in just under 3 weeks.

My mom brings me out of my thoughts when she says, "Kim I need to talk to you," she said looking very serious. "Now I know tonight is Prom, and that certain things are expected for you to do. I just want you to know that you dont have to do anything that your not ready to do."

My face turned beat red was she really having this talk with me now? Not to mention its about 2 months to late. "Mom, I know that and trust me J would never do anything like that. He respects me, he loves me, and I love him." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"As long as you know that Kimmie I just want you happy" she says tearing up. "oh my baby girl is growing up", she hugged me tight and thats when the door bell rang. That has to be Jared.

My dad answered the door and Im sure that he gave him "The Look" when he let him in and called up to me. My mom went down first, and then I came down. Everyone's eyes were on me as I slowly walked down the stairs. Jareds mouth drops when he see's me, I blush and feel the strong pull of the imprint pulling me close to him. He meets me at the bottom of the stairs and kisses me pulling me into a hug. We kiss for what feels like forever then we hear my dad fake cough loudly and we pull away slowly, and he whispers in me ear, "You look so amaing". "Im sorry Mr. Connweller" Jared says just putting his arm around me.

We take lots of pictures and then Nat and Ann come to my house with Embry and Brady along with Nat's mom Trisha and her dad Nick, and Ann's mom Sasha and her dad Thomas. We take lots of more pictures as a group, then we leave in the Limo that my parents rented for us and we head to the hall where prom is being held.

We all have an amazing night! We laughed, we ate, we danced, we took more pictures! Me and Jared danced to almost every slow song and even some of the fast ones too. As the evening comes to an end all the Seniors dance together in one big circle. We all laugh and cry hugging each other. The night was perfect, I dont think it could have been more perfect. I had the love of my life on my left and my two best friends on my right.

When it was time to leave the Prom, the six of us climbed into the limo and it headed to the hotel that we were all staying in, in our own rooms of course.

We checked in and each went to our rooms to change into our bathing suits so we could all enjoy the pool and hot tubs that the hotel has. Jared carries our bags to our room and sets them up on the luggage stand and unzips mine and pulls out both of our bathing suits. "Here you go babe" He says as he hands me my bikini that ties around my neck and twist showing off my boobs in the middle its mostly black but it has orange and red flames on it. The bottoms tie at both sides and also has flames on it. Its so awesome. "Thank you baby" I say as i take it and go in the bathroom to change. I come out about 10 mins later after letting my hair down and changing. I now have my hair up in a cute curly bun with a flame pony tail holing it up.

"How do I look" I say as I do a slow turn around.  
"You are a goddess" Jared says as he kisses me deeply pulling me close to him and I can feel his erection coming threw his Flame swim trunks. Yes we planned on matching. The kiss got deeper and heavier as we stumbled our way to the bed moaning as I fall on the bed and Jared climbs on top of me never leaving my lips. His hands roam up my body until he finds my boobs and he plays with my nipples, pinching and twisting them just the way that I like it. I gasp as my hand reach down to play with his ass. MMM this man has the ass of a god, its so tight and firm and just irresistible. Just as he reaches up and goes to untie my top there is a knock at the door and we hear Nat and Ann giggling and say "come on you love birds stop fucking and lets go swimming"

I moan as Jared moves off me. "Ugh them two I swear" I say as i fix me top. Jared takes my hand and kisses it. " Later my love, later" He says with lust and passion in his eye as we walk out the door to find Nat and Embry arm and arm both wearing blue flame matching suits, and Ann and Brady wearing white flame matching suits. "OmG you all look amazing" I say smiling. "Im so glad that I came up with us all matching." I take a picture of us all with my camera then we head down to the pool room. Its Huge! I mean like crazy huge. It had a sauna, a hot tub with jets that can fit up to 15 people, and an Olympic size pool if not bigger. The pool went from like nothing to 15 feet and has a slide and a diving board on it. "wow" we all say at the same time, then Nat, Ann, and I all giggle as we go to the hot tub. The water felt amazing. And the jets seemed to be in just right places to make us feel good even in our girly places... Nat even lets out a moan and we all giggle. Then the boy join us  
each of them sitting next to their date. We all stayed in the hot tub for most of the night but got out eventually to enjoy the pool. The funniest part was when Embry and Nat were going down the slide together and he purpously took off her top flashing all of us in the pool. Then when they came up she beat the crap out of him and put her top back on. It was about 2 in the morning when we all decided that we had, had enough water for the night and that we were ready to head to bed.

Me and J were at our room first and we couldnt get in the room fast enough, before he untied every string on my suit until I was standing there completely naked still dripping wet. He pulled his shorts off in one swift movement and crushed his lips to mine as we made our way to the bed again. This time we knew there wouldnt be any interruptions. J didnt waste any time this time. He kissed down my body not bothering to stop and suck on me nipples like he usually does, he went right to my pussy and began lapping my clit hard and fast. I moaned spreading my legs for him. It has been so long since we have been able to do anything because he took up some extra patrols so he can have this entire weekend off to spend with me. He takes his finger and enters me slowly pushing all the way in as he continues to suck in on my clit. "OH shit J baby soo mmmmmm " is all I can say before I cum hard on his finger and into his mouth. He just stays there sucking all of my juices. My hands are in his hair, I am pulling on it and scratching his scalp the way he likes it. Then he comes up and kisses me deeply pushing his tongue in my mouth so I can taste my own cum, and wow it taste so good. I moan into his mouth as he pushes his big cock in me. I have wanted him in me for so long now, all I can do is push him in deeper. "MMM someone is a little extra ready for me huh?" he says with a big smirk on his face as he starts to move in me pushing in and pulling almost all the way out and then doing it all over again and again. We make love for over an hour and I cum more times then I can even begin to count, he kisses all over my body. Then he pushes harder then ever before and cums deep in me moaning loudly even though his lips are pushed against mine. I can feel his dick pulsating deep in me as he finishes and kisses me. We are both breathing heavily as he pulls out then looks shocked and mortified.

"Shit Kim, I I I'm so sorry I didnt use a condom again." I look at him how could he do this again? "What? Damn it J" I sit up wraping the sheet around my chest. "Fuck we have to start using them. This is like the 5th time you havent had one on." "I know I was just so ready and you were so hot I just forgot baby Im sorry. But I mean it hasnt happened yet maybe it wont" He says trying to make me feel better. "I sure hope your right Jared. My parents would kill us" I say shaking my head. "I havent even told them that we are having sex, how could I explain that you got me pregnant too" I say. Jared comes close to me and hugs me. "Its going to be ok baby no matter what I promise ok. I love you and you love me and thats all that matters right now", he says pulling me close to him as we spoon together on the bed.

After about 10 mins of laying there I fall asleep. I start to dream that Im at a baby shower with everything all pink and I assume its my moms shower but then I pass a mirror and see that I am the one that is big and pregnant. I am shocked and stunned until Nat and Ann come to me and hug me and they are also big pregnant.

I wake up to my phone ringing. I look around for it and see that its my mom. I answer in a whisper not to wake J up. "Hello, mom is everything ok?" "Yes everything is great, I just wanted to know what time you were planning on coming home?" Thats not like my mom. We have had this planned out for at least a month now. "Mom you know what time Im coming home, we have talked about this a million times. We are all going to the amusement park then coming home after that. So Im thinking around like 7 or 8 ish why whats really going on?" "Kim I was just worried about you thats all. Are you ok are you sore?" OMG my mom is not asking me this right now. "MOM really you called me at 7 in the morning to see if im sore? Mom I love you but im going back to bed, we will talk about this later ok", I hang up the phone and crawl back in bed and lay next to a now snickering Jared.

"Dont you dare say a word" I say and he laughs out loud. "Oh i guess the cat is out of the bad now. Your dad is going to really hate me for taking you V-card" he laughs more. "You think this is funny?" I almost shriek at him. "I have to go home and deal with the talks about how I need to be safe and how that the decision i made is going to effect the rest of my life and you think this is all just a game?" I say as I feel pissed off tears starting to fill my eyes. I get up out of bed and grab my clothes and my toiletries and slam the bathroom door shut.

I turn on the shower and then sit on the toilet crying. How can he laugh at this? I mean does he not get it? I keep saying these things in my head as Jared knocks on the door. "Babe, Im sorry really please open the door. Lets talk about this please" I want to I want to be close to him, this damn imprint shit. but I refuse to open the door. He laughed at this at us making love." GO AWAY JARED IM TAKING A SHOWER AND I WANT TO BE ALONE" I say as i get in the shower and let the hot water run down my body. I am in there for who knows how long when I head he knock again "Baby Im really sorry. Please I just want to talk to you. Kim I love you I didnt mean to hurt your feelings". I can hear the honesty in his voice, but I am still upset with him. "Jared like i said I just want to be alone right now please just go away" I say as I shut the shower off. I step out of the shower and dry off. I do my hair and make up which I dont know why cause I know I am just going to get it taken off when we go on some of the rides, I think I am just stalling but that is fine with me. I get dressed in a cute pink tank top and a pair of white jean shorts and a pair of sandles.

I pack up my things and take a last look in the mirror to make sure everything is in its place. I unlock the door and come out to see a very sad looking Jared sitting on the bed still naked. He looks so damn cute I could just go and kiss him, if it werent for the fact that I am still making my self be mad at him. "Kim please, lets talk about this. " He says still looking sad as can be. "Talk about what? The fact that I now have to tell my mother that we have been having sex for 2 months and that I have been lying to her, or the fact that you think its funny that my parents are going to freak out about us making love, or are you just laughing at the fact that to me this is all serious and to you its just a game. "I say as i slam my things into my bag. "So please tell me Jared what it is that you want to talk about" I say as I put my hands on my hip giving him my dont fuck with me stair. "WHAT? ARE you fucking kidding Kim? You know full fucking well that I dont think this is just a game. I cant believer you would even think that" he says sounding crushed, "I fucking love you and you know that and Im sorry that you have been lying to your parents about us having sex but that is not on me, Im the one that wanted you to tell them and YOU were the one that didnt want to, so dont try to take this little bitch fit out on me." I can see his hands start to shake then his arms, shit he needs to calm down or hes going to phase, but im so pissed off at him right now. "You think its so fucking funny that my mom knows now dont you? God Your such a fucking ass hole" I shouted at him as I grabbed my bag to leave when we heard a knock at the door. I opened the door in fast movement to see Ann, Brady, Nat,and Embry standing there looking worried at me. "WHAT?" I said  
"Ummmm its time for us to go to the amusement park" Nat said bitting her lip seeing the tears in my eyes. "Fine lets go have sooooo much fun" I said with alot of sarcastic tone. Then I looked back at Jared and he already had on his clothes and I could see the tears in his eyes too, but right now I just didnt care. He totally pissed me off.

While we were at the amusement park me and Jared really didnt even talk, or even look at each other. While the guys were on the Giant Drop, me and the girls opted out of going on it, Ann said, " Whats going on with you guys? I mean really Kim you guys are acting like your not even together let alone imprints!" Oh did i mention that Nat and Ann now are imprinted on too by Embry and Brady? Well they are! "He just pissed me of this morning, my mom called and she was all like are you sore Kimmy, and shit like that. I told her we would talk later and hung up and when I did he fucking laughed about it. I mean really? Now my mom knows that we are having sex and now I have to tell her this wasnt our first time. And and he thinks its funny. " I said as tears started to flow out of my eyes. I hadnt even noticed that I started crying, I whipped my tears quickly as we saw the ride begin to drop. "Kim, are you sure he was laughing at that you, or maybe he was laughing at the fact that your mom called at the but crack of down, knowing that you would be sleeping?" I sighed she was right but I was so upset with him too. What is wrong with me I mean really? I love him and I know he loves me too why did I get so upset? I dont know but I know that I have to fix this. I have to talk to him. "Ugh I really fucked up. Guys help me yeah? I need to talk to him I need to get this fixed. I cant loose him." So the girls and I worked out a play to give me and Jared some alone time. " Hey Bry can we go to the Logger ride now?" Nat said. "No i dont wanna get wet now. Let go to the Superman ride Brady" Ann said. "I want to go on the Cave ride guys" I said knowing that it was only a two seater ride and that I was a very long ride and it was dark! "Well since we all wanna go on different rides why dont we all just split up and meet up in an hour or so when we eat lunch?" Nat suggested as part of our plan. "I think that is great, what do you think J?" Ann asked. "Thats fine with me Ill go with Kim is thats ok and we will just meet in a hour at that Pizza place we agreed on eating at?" Jared said as he looked at me. I just nodded I mean I cant just be like oh baby Im so sorry take me now and hump me. I mean really I still have some of my dignity.

So we went our separate ways. While J and me were standing in line I looked up at him and half smiled. "Umm J?" He looked down at me almost shocked that I was speaking to him. "Yeah whats up?" "I ummm" I started to say as I bit on my lip, something that I do when Im nervous or upset. "I umm wanted to say that I was sorry for over reacting this morning" I said looking down blushing brightly, Im not really good at admitting that Im wrong. He took my chin in his hand and lifted my head and he kissed me softly and sweetly, with a big smile on his face. "Baby Im sorry too, your right I shouldnt have laughed. I mean this has got to be hard on you with your parents knowing about of that part of our life." He said softly as we got into the goofy looking car for the ride. We cuddled close to each other and kissed the whole time. I moved my hands up this thigh and massaged his cock that was already so hard. He moaned not so quietly into my mouth as his hand made its way to my boob. We then felt the ride get even slower and regretfully pulled away from each other and straightened out our clothes. J now sporting a hard on, and my hair was just a little messier then when I started the ride but hey thats what this ride is for right? We got off the ride and went to another slow ride wanting to just be close to each other. When we got to the pizza place we saw the rest of our group sitting at a table already with their drinks. "Hey love birds, we already ordered the food since you guys took forever getting here." Bry said as we took our seats. The rest of the time at the amusement park was fantastic me and Jared never left each others side as we went on all the rides.

Our ride home was quiet, we were all so tired after not going to bed until late, getting up early and having a day filled of fun and excitement. I had a bright smile on my face knowing that me and J are fine and that we will always be. Me and Jared were the last to get to my house and I say the front room light on and I bit my lip. "Ugh I guess we better get this over with huh?" I said getting out of the car taking his hand as he grabbed my bags taking them in the house for me. When we walked in hand in hand my parents looked up at us. "Hello you two did you guys have fun?" My mom said looking up from her book. "Yeah it was fun thanks." I said as we started to head to my room, not that I thought that we were going to get off that easily but I sure wasnt going to just stand there waiting for them to say anything. "Hold on a minute on going up, we want to talk to you two" I heard my dad say in a surprisingly calm voice. So me and Jared turned around and sat on the couch. "First I want you two to know that I dont care about details of your night" My dad stared. "But I want you to know that even though its not what I wanted to happen in your life right now. You made this decision and the BOTH of you will deal with the consequences of it." He said putting alot of emphasis on the word both. As he was talking Jareds parents came into the room. OH SHIT was all I could think. We are going to get this from both ends now. "Son I love you very much and I know that you love Kim but if she gets pregnant now that you guys have taken your relationship to this next step, You will be responsible and help her. Do you understand?" Eric Jareds dad said. "Yes sir, and I know all this, We know all this. And yes we are responsible. I love Kim. I love her more then anything at all. I would never hurt her and one day we are going to get married and have a family of our own." Jared said looking right at me with a sparkle in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I smiled and I felt like him and I were the only people left in the room until I heard his mom say, "Well thats good to know son and I really do hope that its in that order." I looked at her "Yes Ma'am that is how we would like it too." After talking for about another hour on how to be responsible and my mother telling me that I was going to see her obgyn next week we were finally aloud to go to my room. My Parents let him stay the night and they all agreed that it was ok if him and I stayed the night once in a while at each others house. But little do they know that we havent spent a night alone since we started dating, but that will be our little secret. That night me and Jared just held each other while we slept and I had that same dream again but this time everything was blue.

**(I hoped you liked it! I sure enjoyed writing it! Please review please please please! I will try to get another chapter up tonight if I have the time! )**

Posted by Kim and Jared at 9:07 AM

Email ThisBlogThis!Share to TwitterShare to Facebook

0 comments:Post a Comment

Home

Subscribe to: Post Comments (Atom)

Blog Archive

▼ 2012 (3)

▼ May (2)

Chapter 3 Prom night!

Kim and Jared Chapter 2

► April (1)

Kim and Jared's Love Story.

About Me Kim and Jared

View my complete profile

Awesome Inc. template. Powered by Blogger.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Caught Sucks and

**Chapter 4: Getting Caught Suck, and Then It Got WORSE!**

**OK so, so super sorry for the long delay! My computer was messed up forever and I couldn't load anything from my phone cause it sucks too! Well I promise you that there won't be long before you get another chapter. I have already written out most of the story and typed it up too! It's just a matter of loading it to site! But if you give me reviews I can even load 2 chapters a day! How bad do you wanna know what's going to happen? HAHAHAHA WELL Thanks to the people that did review the last chapters! I hope you love this one and that it was worth the wait! I promise I have lots more in store for these two lovely people Kim and Jared!**

Another Monday! UGH. Well maybe it's not going to be so bad. Today after school J and my dad are moving my room down stairs so that my room (which I've had for almost 17 yrs) can go to the new baby or babies. Yup that's right mom is about 7 months now and they still don't know if she's having twins. One person says yes the other says no. Well any way my room is not going to be on the first floor and might I add that is a much bigger room with my own bathroom, a very good thing! I also got to decorate it myself too. Three of the walls are a light purple and the forth is a darker purple. On the dark wall I have KIM & JARED painted in a sky blue right in the middle of it. I also have pictures of us and all our friends stuck all over it. I really love it. Anyhow with my room being on the lower floor it saves Jared from having to jump into my window on nights he's not supposed to be here. Even though our parents know we are sexually active they still think it's a good idea for us to spend some time apart (which doesn't happen much) I know that J is this super strong wolf boy but I still worry that he'll get hurt when he jumps in our out of my window. Back to my Monday. I got up and got dressed in yet another boring school uniform; black Capri's, white tank top and a button up red, short sleeve shirt that I'm leaving open. I decided to French braid my hair and I slipped on my red ballerina slippers and headed down stairs, just in time to hear Jared knocking. I ran to the door opened it and jumped into his arms. Even though he left only a half an hour ago I missed him. Jared of course caught me and kissed me sweetly with his soft amazing lips, then pulled away and whispered in my ear "good morning beautiful. I missed you too." Then I hear the demons yelling "MOM THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN" Ugh they are such brats! I pulled away from Jared and gave them the death glair and they ran off laughing. ME and J went into the kitchen where my very huge mom and my very tired looking dad are. "Guys I know that you love each other and whatever but could you please keep the PDA to a Minimum when the twins are around?" Dad said not even looking up from the paper. "I have been keeping down in front of them, but they came in there after words just to get me in trouble." I blurted out with more attitude then I had intended to use. My dad then raised his head giving me that look "Excuse me?" he said like a question as if he hadn't heard me correctly. "I I'm sorry dad we'll keep it down." I huffed. I lowered my head feeling bad cause I know he's going through a lot with my mom and work. I got me and J some juice and toast. "I'm very sorry sir I didn't see the kids I'll be more careful next time." Jared said to my father who now looked happy. Isn't he just the most amazing man ever? Me and mom both sat down at the same time her next to my dad and me next to Jared.

"SO dad we are still moving my room today right?" I asked after taking a drink.

"Yup that's the plan." he said smiling at me.

"Oh Kim don't forget we have that appointment tomorrow and you two can't have sex tonight so I think you should stay home instead of staying at his house." Mom decided to blurt out. My face went completely red.

"MOM! Really you had to just say that right now?"

"Well it's the truth. You don't want to get mess up any of your results now do you?" She said like it wasn't a big deal. I heard both J and my dad chuckling under their breath. "And no I'm staying at J's house; you made me stay home last night." I said with a little whine.

"Kimberly you heard what your mother said you'll stay home and Hared can come over tomorrow after school" Dad said in his don't say another word kinda tone. I just sighed, why were they trying to keep us apart now? "Fine. Come on J we need to go to school." I got up and put our dishes in the dishwasher and we left.

School was ok, I was still really pissy because this was the third night in a row that they made us not stay together, or so they thought. After school me and Jared started working on my room after I changed into something more comfy. I pair of shot cotton shorts and a pink tank top that I didn't wear a bra with. I was cleaning out the bottom of my closet when Jared came up behind me and started kissing on my neck.

"You know you are really making it hard to concentrate with your lack of clothing you have on" he breathed on my neck.

"Mmmm J we have to get this done." I said even though I tilted my neck to give him more room for kissing. Wow his lips are so hot and soft I couldn't help but moan and the moisture that started in my panties that started to happen every time his lips are on my skin.

"You know no one is coming home for at least an hour" he said as he pulled me closer to him. "And…you…know…you…want…me" he said leaving kisses all over my neck. Then he looked into my eyes with his most amazing hypnotic chocolate brown eyes "I can tell you want me, I can smell your arousal." He then crushed his lips roughly to mine and pulled me to the bed. We both striped out of our clothes and he pushed me on the bed. I could see the animal in him and it only made me wetter. He kissed me the without any type of warning his very large, very hard, cock entered my very wanting pussy.

"AHHHHH J easy baby" I said biting my lip. Even though I have had him in me more times than I can count, it still took a little time every time to get used to his girth in me.

"Shit sorry do you want me to stop." He said trying to pull out.

"No" I breathed out loudly. "You just gotta be easy that's all." I looked up at him with as much love and care that I could. He started to move slowly in and out, and kissing me deeply as soft moans started to fill my room from both of us. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax as I started moving my hips faster. "Oh J Yes baby more" I moaned loudly as I cam on him.

"Kim yes baby mmm" He said pushing harder in me. I pulled him closer to me kissing him deeply as he kept moving in me. I was in Heaven as yet another climax hit me. I was totally oblivious to what was happening until I heard "KIMBERLY ANN CONNWELLER!" coming from my father's mouth. Jared jumped off me and we both covered ourselves up with the sheet.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Don't you knock?" I shrieked at him. How long had he been there? I can't believe my father just saw me having sex.

"Get dressed you two NOW. Then I'll see you down stairs in 2 minutes." MY dad said threw gritted teeth. Then he left and went down stairs.

"OMG" I was shaking and crying. "I I can't believe him". I said as we both slipped our clothes on and went down stairs where both my mom and dad were waiting.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST WALKED IN MY ROOM" I yelled as soon as I got in the front room.

"Hold on a second there KIM, I didn't just walk in" my dad started surprisingly calm. "YOUR door was wide open young lady. Look I know what the agreement was but you have to have some respect around here. What if your brothers would have been the ones to see?" He said, even though he was sounding very calm his face was turning purple.

"Sir please I'm so sorry it was my fault, I left the door open." Jared said in a very sympatric voice. I was just horrified how could he have forgotten to close the door?

"It doesn't matter who didn't shut it, the door wasn't shut none the less, and because of this you are both grounded. You two will not be allowed to see each other for one week. Kim you will go to school, work and home that's it. Jared you are not allowed in my house and Kim is not allowed to be at your house. Is this understood?"

"BUT, BUT DAD THAT'S NOT FAIR," I stomped. "You can't do this" I was shaking so bad how were we supposed to stay away from each other for a week?

"I can and I will. Oh and I will be taking you to school and your mother will be picking you up. Also NO Phone either so hand it over." Dad said holding his hand out.

"WHAT?" I yelled "This is not fair." I could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Kim, sweetie it's ok." J said taking my hand. "We should have been more careful. If your dad doesn't want us to see each other for a week then we will have to do it." J said softly. I could see the hurt in his eyes too.

"Oh and by the way for this week Kim you will be sleeping on the couch." Mom piped in. "Don't think we are dumb enough to think he can't climb in the window." It just keeps getting worse.

"UGH this is not fair. I can't wait to move out." I just ran up the stairs slamming the door and fell on my bed crying. As I was lying there for a little while when I heard a knock on my door.

"Kimmy, baby, it's me." I looked up and saw Jared. I ran to him crying into his chest.

"J I, I can't be away from you for a week." I cried

"Shhh baby its ok. I need to get your room moved with your dad and then I have to leave." He said softly his eyes full of sorrow.

"Ugh fine" I said trying to stop the tears. "I hate them so much."

"Come on babe you don't mean that you're just upset." He said kissing me softly. Then my father came in.

"That's enough you two. I'm only letting J stay here to help me move your stuff Kim." He said eyeing us in each other's arms. "Go by your mother now and help her with dinner." He said.

"What? NO please daddy let me stay up here. I can help. Please." I said almost begging him.

"NO now GO!" He yelled pointing. I pulled out of J's arms and went down stairs stomping all the way. Yeah, Yeah I know it's childish but whatever.

"Mom why are you guys doing this?" I said as I got in the front room.

"Because we all think it's good for you two to get a little separation" She said as she looked at me. "Kim we all think you guys are getting to close to fast." She said with a soft frown on her face. I just wanted to shout at her, of course we are HE'S MY fucking imprint, but of course I couldn't. Stupid pack secret!

"Whatever." I just rolled my eyes and flopped on the couch to watch the dumb ass birthing shows that my mother loved to watch. IT was so gross to say the least. So much gore eww. Why was she watching this?

After about an hour Jared and my dad came into the room. "Ok Kim your room is all moved now. You can walk Jared to his car but you have 10 minutes." My dad said as he went and kissed my mom on her cheek and rubbed her ever growing stomach.

I got up and walked out to Jared car with him. He pulled me close holding me against his chest.

"Baby it will be ok, we still have school to be with each other. Ok? Me and your dad talked and I, I have to say that I do agree..."  
"What? Are you crazy? You agree with them?" I pulled away from him

"Babe that's not what I mean."

The tears started to fall again. "I can't believe you agree with them. They want us to be apart, and you fucking agree with them?" He pulled me to him even though I was trying to push him off.

"Kim I said I understand if we were normal teenagers, but you and I both know that we are not." He said then came down and kissed me deeply holding me as close as he could. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my mouth into his. This was prolly the best kiss I have ever had until I heard my dad call from the door, "Alright you two that's enough". Then he went in the house again.

"Ugh! I love so much J." I said holding him trying to fight the tears start threatened to start again.

"I know baby I love you too, don't worry ok" He said softly running his soft yet strong hand over my face. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I sighed, "No you won't, at least not until lunch. I have that appointment in the morning." I looked down just thinking about not seeing him, my love, for another 15 or so hours crushed me.

"Shit I fucking forgot about it" he said with a big sigh. "But I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Yes at lunch since I have no other choice in the matter" I said starting to chew on the side of my cheek, something I do when I'm trying not to cry. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl" Jared said and then gave me one last kiss for the night and got in his car. He started it up and drove out of the drive way. When one of the street lights flashed in his face I could see the tears falling already. I couldn't fight mine back anymore.

I went into the house and started to go up the stairs then remembered that my room was down stairs. I huffed and went down what stairs I had come up and went straight to my room to change, but I just fell on my bed and cried. How am I supposed to be away from him for a whole week? I could already feel the hurt deep in my chest that I got every time we were apart. It hurt so bad now, how am I going to last a whole week.

I must have fallen asleep at some point cause the next thing I remember is my mom waking me up.

"Kim sweetie you have to get up its time to go to the Dr." She said sitting on my bed rubbing my back.

"What?" I asked sleepily trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light.

"You need to get up so you can take a shower." She said "you want to be sure you nice and clean for your exam." She stated as she got up and waddled out of the room.

Ugh does she always have to remind me of what is going to happen at this appointment? I sat up and went to the shower. After I showered making sure I washed every place like 10 time and Shaved everywhere, I got out and got dressed. I decided that I would were a black sundress that has ruffles on the top and a white sweater with my white flats. I decided to leave my hair down and just put some gel in it cause I always hated when your hair is up and you have to lay on it, it kinda hurts.

When I finally got out of my room my mom was ready to leave and started walking towards the door. Ugh I couldn't even eat breakfast cause of the blood test they had to do. We got in the car and I noticed that if my mother got any bigger she wouldn't be able to fit behind the steering wheel. I chuckled a little. The ride to the office was a quiet one I really didn't want to talk. My chest was hurting so much I missed J so much I had to keep from thinking about him.

We finally got to the OBGYN office and signed in. I had to fill out a crap ton of paper work some of the questions were so embarrassing! I mean really? Like how many people have you been sexually active with, men or women? I mean really? Ugh! I filled them out and turned them in. After just a few minutes the nurse called me back making my mother come with because I'm a minor. Like I wasn't embarrassed enough that I had to let some stranger check out my v-jj but my mother had to also witness it? NICE. They made me take off all my clothes and put on a stupid paper gown that opened in the front. Yeah really comfortable. I sorta knew what to expect since I did have sex ed already in school, but I was still nervous as shit. The dr finally came in and she asked a few questions then made me lay back with one arm under my head. She moved the paper and started doing the breast exam and it hurt. "Ouch" I said.

"Does that hurt?" She asked doing the same motion again.

"Yeah kinda" I said not looking at her. She finished with my left breast and made me put my right arm under my head and examined my right breast and again it hurt.

"Why does that hurt?" I asked

"I'm not sure; it could be a lot of things. We'll check it out." She said as she sat in front of the bed making me put my legs in the stirrups and spreading me legs wider then they went, or so I thought. OMG this was terrible. She inserted the speculum and opened my vagina. I had to bite me lip cause the pain. Then she asked the most terrible question ever!

"Kim do you have a lot of rough sex?" She just blurted out right there in front of my mother!

I was sooooo red "Excuse me?" I asked to be sure I heard her right.

"Um well you seem to have a little bit of scaring and you're a bit over stretched" She said.

"Umm oh umm no it's just that a, a, my boy friend is well umm you see very big." I didn't think it was even possible to be this embarrassed but here I am totally fucking spread open in front of a complete stranger talking about how big Jared's dick is. UGH! When she finally finished the exam and removed everything out of me she looked at my chart and wrote some notes.

"Ok well we won't be giving you any birth control today. Kim your 13 weeks pregnant." She exclaimed as she started to put some goo on my stomach.

"WHAT?" both me and my mom shouted at the same time. The dr started to run the ultrasound wand over my stomach and showed me a beating heart. "NO, NO you have to be kidding me." My whole body was shaking.

"No way you're kidding right?" My mom said. The tears started to fall down my face and I could see the tears starting in my mom's eyes too.

"Mom, mom I… I'm so sorry so, so sorry" I said.

She just held up her hand, "Kim get dressed we will talk about this later." She got up and went into her own room for her normal visit. The dry finished the ultrasound and gave me a few pictures, and then she left the room.

I got up still crying. OMG IM PREGNANT. I'm fucking 16 yrs old and I'm pregnant, was all I could keep repeating as I went out to the receptionist desk and made another appointment. Then I went to the car and waited for my mom to come out. I had my head in my hands when my mom came out to the car. I was crying so hard how could this happen. I mean Sam and Emily have been together for 2 yrs. now and she hadn't gotten pregnant. PREGNANT OMG IM PREGNANT. How am I going to tell Jared? How is my dad going to react? How is my mom going to react? That's when I heard my mom.

"Kim, we are going to talk about this rationally. We aren't going to argue, ok?" she said calmly. I just looked up at her and nodded.

"Mom I'm so sorry. Mom I know this isn't what we planned for my life but Mom oh God I'm so sorry." I just sobbed. My mom put her arms around me.

"Shhh sweetie I know it's going to be ok." She said softly. I looked up at her threw my tear filled eyes shocked.

"You're not going to yell?"

"No Kim what's done is done. And after all you are going to be graduating in a week." She said as she started to pull out of her parking spot.

I hugged her tightly. "OH MOM."

"I know I know Kim come on lets go to lunch and talk about all the options you have." She said driving out of the parking lot.

"My options?" I questioned. "Mom I won't have an abortion if that's what you mean about my options." I stated matter a factly.

"No, no that's not an option Kim. I meant as far as getting married or not and whether or not you guys are going to live together, and where will that be." She said as she pulled into Panara Bread, my favorite place to eat.

"Oh ok" I bit my lip why is she being so ok with this? Me and mom went in the restaurant and to be honest we truly had a good time. We talked for almost 2 hours. And now I am a little more excited about being pregnant. Me Kimberly Connweller is going to have Jared Cameron's baby in just about 6 and a half months!  
After lunch mom even took me shopping to get my first maternity clothes. Wow she is really awesome. By the time we got home we saw both my dad's and J's car in the front.

"Mom I know I need to talk to dad and that I'm grounded but I need to talk to him please." She nodded as we saw Jared coming out of the house. I got of the car and ran to him. He picked me up and held me tight.

"I was so worried about you, you never came to school. Are you ok?" He said so fast I almost missed it all.

"J baby I'm fine really. Well, yeah I'm fine" I had a huge smile on my face. He looked at me confused and I got down from him. "Come on let's take a walk" I said taking his hand.

"But Kim your grounded" He said still very much confused.

"Don't worry, just trust me." I said smiling biting me lip. He followed me holding my hand. We walked for a little while and I couldn't seem to get the words right in my head.

"Kim baby please your killing me please talk to me. I can tell something is up. I just don't know what and its killing me." We stopped walking and I turned to look at him.

"Umm well J you are right there is something up. And well it's a big something. I really don't know how to say this, so I'm umm just gonna say it." I took a long breath and looked down not wanting to look at him then whispered knowing that he can hear me.

"Jared I'm umm 13 weeks pregnant." I bit my lip waiting for him to say something. And after what seemed like forever.

"What did you say?" He said loudly. I looked up at him and said it again.

"I'm Pregnant." I said. Then I saw his body start to shake but not in a 'I'm about to phase kinda way'. J then almost fell down and landed on a piece of drift wood. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

"J please say something. Anything please" I pleaded. He looked up at me and he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God Kim I'm So sorry." He just cried. Ok now I'm confused.

"What the hell do you mean…" he cut me off

"We can get it taken out as soon as possible. Kim I'm so sorry."  
"WE WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING? YOU" I was screaming at him while the tears started to fall, "YOU WANT ME TO HAVE AN ABORTION? HOW DARE YOU! JARED ANTHONY CAMERON I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I slapped him across the face and ran back to my house and into my room and slammed my door. I just fell on the bed and cried. How could he not want this baby? How could he not want OUR baby? Then I felt someone hands on my back, I flipped over and was ready to punch him, but it was my mom.

"Sweetie what happened? Did you tell him?" she asked looking at me very concerned.

"Yes, yes I fucking told him" I balled my eyes out. "He fucking said we can get this, this thing out of me as soon as possible." I said and when I said it made me even angrier.

"Shhh Kimmy its ok sweetie, he was prolly just shocked, that's all." She said hugging me tight. I just cried more. Then my dad came in the room.

"Umm Kim" He said softly. I looked up at him and he obviously knew now, and if he was upset he surly wasn't showing it. "Sweetheart Jared is here he wants to talk to you. He looks really broken up." He said even softer. I sighed but said nothing.

"Kim I know you're up set but you need to talk to him and get this all worked out." Mom said in her soft sweet voice.

"UGH Ok fine. I guess let the asshole in." I said wiping my face and turning to my window. They both left and after a few minutes I felt him in the room. This fucking Imprint! It makes me just want to stop him from hurting, but I'm hurting too and he's the one that caused it. He wanted to kill our baby. Just the thought made me sick. I heard him shut the door, yeah now he shuts the door, then he sat on my bed close to me. Then he put his hand on mine but I pulled it away.

"DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I said not looking at him still.

"Kim please look at me. I, I was just shocked. Kim I'm a fucking werewolf" he whispered.

"Duh Jared I fucking know that." I snapped at him while I snapped my head and now glaring at him.

"But Kim what if, I don't know, not normal?" he said looking down. I just glared at him harder. "What if it comes out…" he continued softly, "a wolf?" I started laughing loudly. He didn't find it funny. "Kim I'm fucking serious it's not like anything like this has happened before. What if it hurts you?" He was really upset that I was still laughing.

I shook my head, "WOW really Jared? You know that at one point all of the pack members were a baby and you all came out normal, well sort of." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded his head, "I, I guess you're right. I, I'm just so worried about you. I couldn't stand if anything happened to you especially if it was because of something I created." He took my hand and this time I didn't pull it away. "Kim I'm so sorry I ever said anything about you getting an abortion, I really, really am. Please can we redo it?" He loot at me seriously.

"Redo what?" I asked still a little pissed with him.

"Will you tell me again please?" He looked at me with his big, chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes. UGH why am I so weak? He knows I can't say no to him.

"J your crazy. Why do you want me to tell you again?" I said starting to feel my anger start to calm down.

"This way I can react the way that I should have when you first told me. Please Kimmy" He pleaded

"Ugh ok fine I don't know why but sure I'll make you happy." I said rolling my eyes. I looked at him and said "Jared I'm 13 weeks pregnant" thinking this was so ridiculous.

"What? Really? Oh wow Kimmy that's so amazing. I love you so much." He said happily and hugged me. Then he kissed me pushing me back on my bed. I returned the kiss giving him access to my mouth where his tongue danced slowly with mine. I moaned into his mouth. I have been so horny lately. We kissed until I had to pull away for some air.

"J are you sure you're happy?" I asked biting my lip.

He nodded "Yes baby girl I'm so happy. Are you?" He asked.

I smiled at him and nodded quickly. "I am I really am."

He came back down and started kissing me again when there was a knock on my door. We pulled apart and he laid next to me holding me close.

"Come in" I yelled laying my head on his chest.

Both my parents came in. "Oh ok everyone is ok. I didn't hear anything for a while and so I thought I might need to come in and help Kim hide the body." My dad said laughing. We all laughed with him. "Ok ok I guess there is no since in yelling or trying to kill you Jared." My dad started, "But you both need to know that I'm not happy about this situation. You should have been more careful. But we did tell you that you both were going to have to deal with the consequences of it." He looked at both of us sternly. "Jared we will be having your parents over for dinner tonight. And we will all as adults talk about this." He turned and left the room.

"Mom?" I called to her.

"Yes Kim?" she said.

"Is dad really mad?" I asked holding J's hand.

"No Kimmy, he is just umm, I guess he's having trouble with the fact that he's going to be a grandpa and that you're not a baby any more. That's all sweetie, don't worry he will come around soon enough." She said leaving my room.

So dinner went ok I guess. Jared's dad was surprised that he was still alive after my dad found out that I was pregnant. The we all decided that Jared and both of our dad's would build an apartment in my parents basement, which I was excited about because I didn't want to be away from my mom especially after I have the baby. The worst part of dinner was when Jared's dad said that we needed to be married before the baby came, that's when I put my foot down. I stood up and said "Excuse me? But no I'm not going to marry Jared just because you people think I have to. Yes I want to marry him but I don't want to have to marry him. When we get married it will be because WE" I said pointing to me and Jared. "WE want to. Not because you tell us we have to!" I almost yelled at everyone, and I think I shocked them all. On a good note both my parents and J's mom agreed with me. So we will not be getting married anytime soon as of yet! After we all calmed down we talked about what the apartment was going to look like. Everyone was here till like 9:45p.m. Then Jared and his parents left. My dad decided to lift my grounding which I couldn't be happier about. Tonight Jared had patrol so he would be back to my place soon to be our place around 2a.m.

I decided to take a shower and while I was in the shower I started to feel really sick. I ran to the toilet bare ass naked and started throwing up. After about 3 minutes of vomiting everything I'd eaten in my whole life or so it seemed I brushed my teeth and went out to the front room. Both my parents were sitting in there watching a movie and when they looked at me they both just started laughing.

"Welcome to morning sickness," my mom said smiling. I glared at both of them.

"Umm in case you haven't noticed it's not morning." I said as I sat in my favorite comfy chair. That's when my mom decided to tell me that just because its morning sickness doesn't mean that it only happens in the morning, and in fact it can happen all day long. Oh what fun!

At about midnight I decided to head to bed. I laid there for a while and just thought about how much my life had changed in just the short time since I've been with Jared. I don't know when but at some point I fell asleep and work up to Jared climbing in bed with me.

"Hi" I said sleepily and put my arm around him.

"Hi beautiful. Sorry I work you." He said in a hushed tone. I smiled at him and that's when I felt it again. I got up and ran into my bathroom, stubbing my toe along the way.

"Fucking," puke, puke, puke, "Son of", puke, puke, puke, "A bitch." I moaned out. Jared came running to me.

"Kim what the hell? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Shhh" I said laying my head on the cold tile floor. "I'm fine really." I got up off the floor and started to brush my teeth again.

"No Kim, waking up out of a sound sleep and violently throwing up is not ok." He said. I could see the worry in his face.

After I finished brushing my teeth and wiping the counter down I said "Will you please keep your voice down I don't want to wake up the entire house. And yes I'm fine, it's just morning sickness."

"Umm Kim I know I'm not a Rocket Scientist or nothing but doesn't morning sickness, oh I don't know, happened in the morning?" He asked as I headed back to bed.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, but apparently not." I sat down rubbing my toe that I had stubbed. "Remind me to get a night light so I don't hurt my toe again." I pouted. Then Jared bent down and kissed my toe. "Eww baby you so cute and gross all at the same time." I said with a smile.

"Come on let's get some sleep it's been a long day and I'm tired." J said as we lay down in bed holding me close to his chest. Then we fell asleep holding each other.

**OK so what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so! Please my lovely people review, review, review! Thanks again for reading and just wait till you read the rest!**

**Love ya,**

**Wolfie Girl**


	5. Chapter 5 Another Huge Day!

**Chapter 5: Another Huge Day!**

**Disclamer: I don't own any part of Twilight. Stephanie Mayers does even though it would be cool if I did! LOL ok so this chapter doesn't have any lemons in it but it is really fun and important to the story! I really thought that having this chapter without lemons cause it was mostly about just the day and not about Kim and Jared! I have been working hard on this and it's like some of this stuff just comes to me! Hope you are enjoying the story so far, I have lots, and I mean lots of fun stuff coming up! Please review and let me know what you think good or bad!**

I woke up sick again. Ugh when is this part of pregnancy going to end? It's been a week since I found out and yup it's Graduation Day. The day where I have to get up in front of the entire Rez. and make a speech. That's right you guessed it, I'm Valedictorian. Ugh I just hope I don't throw up in front of all of them.

I got up and put on a blue tank top and white cotton Capri's on. Yes I have to go to school today, but we don't have to be there until 10 and get to leave at 12. Just in time for me and the girls to get our hair done in Port Angeles. I just threw my hair up in a messy bun not really caring what I look like.

When I went into the kitchen I was met with 3 dozen red roses about 5 graduation balloons and a standing ovation from; my parents, the twins, Jared and his parents, Nat and her parents, Ann and her parents, Quil and his mom, and Embry and his mom. I blushed bright red! Jared came up and kissed me giving me a single purple rose.

"Good morning baby girl." He whispered in my ear. I blushed even more.

"Good morning everyone." I said loudly. I got me a cup of juice and my dad did a fake cough.

"Can I have every ones attention please?" He started. "Today is a very special day. Not only are my favorite and not so favorite teenagers" He joked looking at Jared, Quil, and Embry. "Graduating, but my Kimmy, my little girl is the valedictorian." He said proudly as a tear escaped from his eye, which the tears were already streaming from my face and all the mom's in the rooms too. "Sweetheart I couldn't be more proud of you then I am at this moment. You are going to do so many great things in your life, starting with making me a very happy grandpa. I love you so much Kimmy. I love you all. Yup even you Jared, Quil, and Embry." We all chuckled at that. Jared hugged me close. "A toast to the class of 2012" My dad finished raising his glass, we all followed suit and clinked our glassed together then took a drink of whatever it was that we were drinking. I was so full of emotions I had to leave the room. I was crying so hard. I ran to me room and sat on me bed with me head in my hands sobbing. After a few seconds Nat and Ann came running in the room.

"Oh Kimmy are you ok?" Nat asked as they both hugged me tight.

I looked up at them and nodded, "Yeah, I, I, I'm fine." I said as I whipped my face. "Ugh, it's just my hormones really guys I'm ok." We all hugged again.

That's when the three guys showed up.

"Awww isn't that just so cute." Embry said smirking. I threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut up Call." I said while J punched his arm and came by me.

"You ok baby girl?" He asked as he placed his hand on my tummy. The girls just awww'd.

"Yeah sweetie I'm great really." I said putting me hand over his.

"Well, since you're alright your parents want us all to come out and do some pictures." Jared said getting up.

I made a face, "Oh ok come guys lets go do pictures." I said without any type of excitement in my voice. We all laughed and went outside.

You see every year since Nat, Ann and I started school out parents take a picture of us on the first day and the last day. This yeah however will be the first time that we all have boyfriends and that they will be in the pictures with us. Wow I can't believe this is going to be out last, last day of school pictures.

After we did our pictures we all headed off to the school for the rehearsal. It's pretty awesome me and Jared get to sit by each other. I love that part of today!

After a very boring practice, the girls and I were off to Port Angeles to get out hair, nails and toes done. It was so relaxing just to be with them. We talked a lot! Of course they wanted to know what it was like being pregnant, and I was honest with them.

"It's horrible right now!" I said. "I wake up all hours of the night either going pee or to throw up. Which means I'm always tired, but I don't get to sleep cause the twins are home and at night when I'm trying to sleep Jared comes home from patrol and wakes me up." I said as the lady was doing my toes.

"Oh my goodness sweetie that's terrible. At least you won't have to get up early for school anymore." Nat said

"Amen to that one sister." Ann laughed

"Wooo hooo. I know right it's so exciting. Now all I have to do is get through this damn speech tonight. Ugh just the thought of it makes me sick!" I said rubbing my stomach.

After we were all done at the beauty shop we headed back to the car. We got in and headed back to my house where we were all going to get ready for tonight.

When we arrived back at the house the guys were waiting there. They all had fresh new haircuts. They all looked so handsome, but I have to say that Jared looks the best. Sam and Emily were there too. When Emily saw me she ran up and gave me a big hug.

"Congrats Kimmy." She said and then she rubbed my tummy. We both giggled. Sam on the other hand didn't look so happy. I'll have to remember to ask J what that's about later!

"Thanks Em." I said happily. I am really thankful for her; she is the one way back when that helped me get through the first part of Imprinting. It was so nice to have someone to talk to about it all.

Then Jared came up and hugged me tight. "You look beautiful." He said kissing me sweetly. I kissed him back. His lips so soft and so sweet it is like we are the only people in the world at this moment until we heard laughing and my dad say, "Alright that's enough you still have to get dressed." My dad is really being a good sport about everything. I let go if J and ran to my dad and hugged him so tight.

"Wow, what's this for?" He asked hugging me back.

"Because I have the greatest dad a girl could ever ask for. Thank you so much daddy for everything you have done and are doing for me." I said tearing up.

My dad hugged me tighter and whispered,"Anytime princess anytime." He let me go and we all went into the house.

After about 30 minutes of talking to everyone me and the girls hurried and got dressed. I am wearing a white knee length dress that has small flowers on it that are in different types of light colors. The dress is a halter top and thank goodness it still fits cause my boobs are starting to get bigger. Some of my clothes are starting to get a little small on me already! Nat is wearing a floor length cotton dress that is mulit-color, the dress is so her. Ann is wearing a black mid-thigh dress that's tight and strapless, and again so her!

Each of us drove with our parents to the school as a last day of school ritual. When we got to the school my stomach was doing flip flops and I had to get out of the car and run to the bathroom. The girls followed in behind me.

"EWWWW Kim I hope you don't do that out there." Ann said jokingly checking her makeup.

"SHUT THE" puke, puke, "FUCK UP" puke. I yelled from the stall. When I finished I came out and rinsed my mouth out and put a piece of gum in my mouth since I didn't think to bring my tooth brush with me. We walked out of the bathroom and got in line in our correct places. Jared turned around and looked at me sadly.

"Are you ok?" he said softly. I just nodded I couldn't think of talking now cause if I opened my mouth more vomit is bound to come out!

The graduation started with Principal Austin started with his speech about how proud he was of the class blah, blah… Then he announces the class officials. Each of them said something small. Then it was my turn. When Principal Austin called my name, I felt the knot in my stomach grow. J gave my hand a tight squeeze then joined the rest of the people in a standing ovation. I slowly walked up to the stage where I shook everyone's hand then got to the podium. I swallowed deeply.

"Thank you." I said and the cheers got louder as people took pictures. I waited a second and continued. "Please be seated, thank you." I smiled and everyone sat down and my stomach started to turn again. I let you a long breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you Principal Austin. Welcome friends, family, staff, and my fellow graduates to what will be known as out very last day of high school." The students cheered, I laughed. "I know pretty exciting to think no more 7am alarms, no more uniforms, and no more cafeteria food." Everyone chuckled. "Today is the end of one phase of our lives, but it's just one. We are here now on the brink of our entire future. Some of us will be leaving the place you have called home for at least the last 16 years, and move on to college or to get a job. Some of us will stay here on our reservation and work here to keep this place beautiful and safe as it always has been this is the time where we have to really begin to step out on our own and see what real life has to offer us. Today I want to say thank you to my parents, for always believing in me in every part of my life thus far. I want to say thank you to all of our teachers for putting up with me, I know that I can be a little over barring, but just a little" I giggled " Thank you to my fellow graduates we may not have all been the best of friends but you people are what made today possible. And in closing remember no matter how far away you go this place will always be your home!" I took a step back and everyone clapped and stood cheering. I shook the principal's hand and had to wipe the tears from my eyes. I headed back to me seat where Jared gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear, "That was beautiful baby girl." I blushed.

The time came for us to finally get our diplomas. When we all received them we all stood and turned our tassels.

Principal Austin then said "I now present to you the graduating class of 2012!"

The audience cheered and we all threw our hats! After I threw mine Jared pulled me into a hug and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss. It was so passionate and loving, I wanted more much, much more. We were pulled apart from our friends and we all hugged and took some pictures. After saying our goodbyes to the rest of the class we left and headed to my house. We were having a huge party at my house and everyone was coming. Me I wanted to go home and take a nap!

When we pulled into the drive way, me, mom, dad, and the boys got out of the car.

"Mom, can I lay down for an hour please?" I asked giving her my pleading eyes.

"Of course you can sweetie. Tammy and Diane (Nat and Ann's moms) are coming to help with the last of the preparations. I won't let anyone bother you, Not even Jared." She said smiling.

"Wow speaking of the devil here he is now," Dad said as we were heading into the house.

"You talkin bout me?" Jared joked as he came up to us.

"In fact we are, you are on kitchen duty while Kim is resting" Mom said sweetly but sternly.

"Ok great, just let me change and I'm all yours" J said as he and I headed to my room.

When we finally got to my room I was feeling so tired I just need to lie down.

"Babe are you ok?" Jared asked sounding really concerned.

"Yeah" I said as I took off my graduation gown. "I just want a little nap. Please J don't make a big issue out of it. I'm really fine just tired." I said a little harsher then I wanted it to sound.

"WOW Kim I wasn't gonna say anything. Thanks I didn't realize me caring about you and our own baby was so annoying to you." He said roughly, and I could see the hurt in his eyes and see his hands shaking.

"Jared I didn't say that, I'm sorry." I tried to touch his arm but he jerked it away.

"Just don't Kim." He said with the same rough tone.

He changed out of his shirt and tie and pants and put on a pair of cut offs and a t-shirt. Then without another word he just left shutting the door a little too hard. I winced as I started to cry sitting on my bed. I mean really? Every 5 seconds someone is asking me if I'm ok. I'm just so tired of people thinking that just because I want to lie down that something is wrong. I laid down still upset and I must have been very tired cause I fell asleep quickly.

The next thing I heard was Nat and Ann sitting on my bed trying to whisper very unsuccessfully.

"Yup she fell asleep crying loot at that mascara line down her cheek." Nat said.

I started to open my eyes slowly.

"Oh you're up good" Ann said happily. "We so didn't mean to wake you." She said sarcastically.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my face. "UGH what time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Its 7. Why?" Nat answered.

"WHAT 7? Ugh Nice I'm late for my own party, why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked as I went to the bathroom to fix me face and hair.

"Umm cause your very large, very wolf boy wouldn't let us." Ann said.

"Yeah Kim I never noticed how scary he was before today. What did you do to him?" Nat said shaking her head.

"What? I didn't do anything to him." I said heading towards the door to leave my room. "And if he wouldn't let you in here how did you get in now?" I asked giving them the 'what's going on look.'

"Oh your mom sent him on and ice run, then she sent us in here to get you." Ann said matter a factly

"Oh ok well come on then let's get out there." I said starting to turn the door handle.

"Ummm aren't you going to change so we can all go swimming?" Ann asked showing off her bikini.

"UMM HELL NO!" I almost shouted. "I'm not going out there in front of all them people in a bikini. No way I'm already getting fat!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"KIM no you're not!" They both yelled at me. Then they decided to just undress me and put me in a fucking bikini, me a fat ass in a two piece bathing suit.

"No, NO I'm not going out there, look." I huffed and pointed to my very little, almost not there baby bump.

"Kimmy really it's so cute." Nat said and rubbed it. I pushed her hand away.

"I'm fat cut it out Nat." I said grumpily.

"Kimmy you pregnant not fat." Ann said in a very not Ann like manner.

I rolled my eyes and Ann opened the door and we all went out. Me not paying attention I bumped right into Jared.

"Oops, sorry" I didn't have to look up to know who it was I felt it. I looked up at him and then I looked down.

"It's ok sweetie. Did you have a good nap?" He asked kissing my forehead. I nodded. "Did these two crazies wake you up?" He asked again, I nodded and they laughed.

"But its ok I needed to wake up, everyone is already here" I said and I kissed his lips lightly. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you." I said biting my looking down.

"Its ok love you have a lot going on. And mmm by the way you look fuckin HOT!" He bent down and kissed me with a little roughness in his lips. I felt his tongue tracing my lower lip and I willingly opened my mouth to allow him access. I softly moaned into his mouth and ran my hands threw his hair. Then we heard Sam.

"Ya think you two could stop that at some point? Maybe that's why you're in the predicament your in." He said rudely.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?" I got closer to him pissed off.

"Jared get your girl," He said not even looking at me, then he looked down right into my eyes, "You know who I am" He said with a deeper tone in his voice.

"You may be fucking Alpha of the pack, but that doesn't mean shit to me. You can't control me." I said trying not to lose it as Jared pulled me away from Sam.

"Babe chill ok?" Jared said stepping in between me and Sam," And Sam leave her alone she's got a lot going on." Jared said as Emily came up.

"What's going on?" She asked sensing the tension.

"Why don't you ask Sam? He's the one with a problem apparently." I snipped out.

"Sam come on lets go for a walk" Emily said pulling Sam out the door with her.

"What the fuck is his problem J?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

He sighed, "He's just thinks we are rushing into everything especially with the baby coming. And he thinks we are too young to handle it." Jared said running his hand threw his short silky hair.

"But that's none of his fucking business" I almost yelled.

"I know babe, he's just worried about me getting distracted from the pack" He said softly.

"Have you been?" I asked pursing me lips.

"No not really, I don't think so. But I do think that I'm going to be having a lot more patrols now." He said with a little irritation in his tone.

"Ugh he can't do that it, it's not fair." I said wrapping my arms around my bare stomach.

"I'll talk to him sweetie, ok." He said putting his arm around me," Come on lets join the party."

We went outside and it was like nothing I have ever seen. The entire yard was full with people from the Rez. We talked, we ate, some drank not me of course, and we swam. I have to say it was an amazing night. Everyone was laughing and just really enjoying themselves and just really relaxed. Boy oh boy did it feel good to actually relax after everything that had been going on. I even saw my mom and dad having a good time relaxing. I am so happy right now.

**Thanks so much for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing! I just love Kim and Jared cause I can make them almost anything I want them and keep things true to Twilight! Again I don't own any part of Twilight! I hope you liked this chapter! I love how Kim and Sam got into their little argument, hehehehe. What's the big lugs problem anyways? We will have to read more to find out! I love you all for reading and please, please, please, review. It helps me know what you think about it! Also let me know what kinds of things you would like to see and maybe I will just put it in heheheehe. Again thanks for reading!**

**Love ya**

**WolfieGirl!**


	6. Chapter 6 Another Dr's Appointment

Another DR's Appointment

**First and foremost I want to dedicate this chapter to a very, very special friend of mine CANDI W. She is an amazing person, but she will not be here on this Earth much longer. Candi found she has 4 brain tumors after she had to have an emergency c-section after having her first of many seizures. They thought that she would be able to make it through after having the only one of the tumors they thought was cancerous but they were wrong. In a very short time she went from being able to function normally to not being able to breathe on her own. She is now in the hospital while the other three tumors are growing and slowly crushing her brain! I know I KNOW VERY sad story but it's all true. If you guys who read this can just go and say a prayer for her and her family. She has a wonderful husband who has stuck by her side threw everything and she has 5 kids, two teen boys, a 5 year old and 2 year old girl and a beautiful baby boy who is only 6 months old now! I love that family so much. Sorry for the heavy but I just wanted to give her very much of the props for this chapter! I LOVE YOU CANDI. SORRY FOR THE HEAVY! Ok so again I don't own the characters that are from Twilight! They are all from the very creative and wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyers! So this chapter is packed full of drama! Some tears are going to be shed in this chapter and by some I guess I really mean a ton of them. There is also some almost lemons and some very nice self love! I hope you enjoy and please, please, please review. Also this story has been all in Kim's POV but this chapter we get to see into the mind of Jared for a little while! I hope you like it, I have never written in a guys POV before so please let me know what you think about it. OH Yea there is also some medical terms in here if you don't understand them just send me a review or a PM and I will try to explain them, I am a medical person so I know a lot of stuff about it! Thanks for reading in advance!**

I woke up actually feeling pretty good today! I can't believe it's been 3 weeks since graduation. I went to the kitchen to see my mom, dad, the boys, and Jared sitting at the table, my dad and Jared with huge plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and toast sitting in front of them like it was no big deal.

"Good morning sweetie." Jared said getting up and kissing my cheek.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

Both J and my dad looked like they'd already been working for hours.

"Have you already been working today?" I asked as I sat down with my own huge plate of food. They all looked at me like I had just grown a third eye. "What?" I asked taking a big bite.

"Well Kimmy you haven't eaten like that well ever." My mom said eyeing my plate.

"Oh, well I'm really hungry." I blushed taking another bite. They all just laughed at me.

"Yes baby girl we have been working all morning. I can't wait for you to see it." J said proudly kissing me cheek.

"Really? Wow I didn't even hear you guys at all. I must have been knocked out." I said taking another bite. The food is amazing.

"Kim don't forget you have an appointment today." Mom reminded me.

"Yup I know. Just let me finish up and then I'll get ready." I said taking a big bite of my egg covered pancake. "MMMM." Was all I said as I enjoyed the rest of my food a little too much. They all just stared at me and the twins just laughed.

After breakfast I showered and shaved again making sure I was smooth just in case she was going to go down there again. After I finished washing my pussy I took the shower head and rinsed it from all the soap and the pressure of the water being pushed on my pussy felt really good. I let out a soft moan as I just left the shower head there I even started rocking my hips a little. I started to run my hand over my still tender breast and tweaked both of my already hard nipples, another moan came out. I had never played with myself in this manner but I was really enjoying it. I ran my hand down to my swollen, aching, pussy and rubbed over my now very soft lips. It felt even better. I slowly slid my middle finger into the thick folds and I felt how wet and hot that I was, I moaned again. I slowly starting running my finger over my clit that was really swollen and hard but the friction my finger was causing felt amazing. I started moving my finger faster, and faster. I felt as my climax started to rise and I just erupted all over my hand. I was breathing heavily almost panting. My legs were shaking I just made myself have an amazing organism, almost as good if it was Jared fucking me. MMMMMM I thought of Jared pounding my pussy hard and fast. I needed him NOW!

After I rinsed off again, I got out of the shower and dried off. I got dressed in a red maternity tank top that now barely fits me and a pair of black Carpi's that will no longer button.  
"Ugh" I said looking in the mirror seeing my ever changing body. J came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Baby you're beautiful." He said kissing my neck just behind my ear.  
"Mmm. No I'm not." I said softly running my hands up his thighs from behind me. God it's been so long since we have had sex.  
"Yes you are." He whispered into my ear kissing again.  
"You're driving me crazy J." I breathed out turning around to face him. I stood on my tippy toes crushing my lips to his. He welcomed the kiss. He picked me up and deepened the kiss carrying me to my bed.  
"Oh Kim I need you so bad." He moaned softly. I nodded looking at him with lust filled eyes. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on me carefully. We continued kissed and J started taking my shirt off when we heard a knock on my door.  
"Kim we need to leave or we will be late." My mom said from the other side of the door.  
"Ok give me 5 minutes Mom." I said almost breathless, I hope she doesn't know what we are doing.  
"No Kimberly now!" She yelled  
"UGH FINE!" I yelled out and pushed J off me.  
"Hey what's that for." He said looking hurt.  
"What's the fucking point?" I yelled "It's not like anything's going to happen anyways." I pushed my shirt back on. I was really upset prolly more then I should have been and then I started crying. I opened the door to see my mom standing there with her hands on her hips.  
"You listen to me missy, and you listen good. I don't give a damn how old you are or that you think you're grown cause your pregnant, you will show me and your father some respect in this house. Do you understand me Kimberly Ann?" She said angrily. I just stood there, I was so upset. I wanted to say 'Well maybe I won't live here', but I couldn't. I know me and Jared couldn't afford to live anywhere else. I sighed.  
"Yes I understand" was all I could say the tears starting to come on more. I walked to the car and just got in not bothering to say anything to anyone. Before I shut the door I heard Jared apologizing to my mom. I was just waiting there in the hot car, prolly not the best idea I was starting to sweet as I watched my now ready to pop mother waddle towards the car. She got in and started the car turning the air on and put her seat belt on backing out of the drive way.  
"Kim I know you're going through a lot right now, trust me I know I have been through this 3 times now, but you have to remember your dad and I are on your side. Ok?" She said softly.  
I sighed," I know mom. It's just that I never get to see Jared anymore except when he comes home to go to bed. And Sam has him doing all there extra patrols." That's right my parents know about the pack and patrols.

(One day whiles my dad and J were working on the apartment there was a vampire on the Rez and Jared had to leave quickly when he head Sam's call. My dad started to go up the stairs just after J left and he was he phase. He almost passed out! He started yelling about some crazy wolf just ate Jared or Jared just turned into a wolf. I ran to him and asked him what he saw and he told me. I then had to sit him and my mom down and explain everything to them about how the tribe stories are all true. They know about the pack, vampires, and imprinting too. )

"And mom I just wanted 5 minutes with him alone." I really emphasized the alone part. Mom laughed.  
"I know sweetie, I promise you will get it tonight. Me and Dad are taking the boys to the carnival tonight in Forks. You and J can have the house to yourselves. OK?" She smiled at me. I smiled brightly.  
"Do you think after the Dr. we can go to the store? I want to get some clothes for tonight."  
"OH?" She asked.  
"Yeah I have my graduation money and I need some clothes and I want something cute for tonight too." I said smiling thinking about us having the whole night alone.  
"I thought you were saving that money?" She asked in her very mom like tone.  
"I am but I need clothes and I don't think spending like $75 won't kill me." I said getting flustered, it's my money what's the big deal. I got like $3000 for my graduation so spending $75 won't hurt anything.  
"I didn't say it would." She said as she pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

We went in and signed in and I was still upset that she tried to give me hell about spending MY money! After sitting there the nurse called my mom first. She is hoping that she can be induced today. I sat there reading a baby magazine waiting for them to call me. After a few minutes they finally called me. The first things they did was weigh me. UGH I gain 10 fucking lbs. in a fucking month! Then I went to the room and waited for Dr. Stevens to come in.

"Hello Kim, how are you feeling today?" She asked as she came in the room looking at me chart.  
"I was good until the scale part." I said honestly I feel like a fat ass. She just giggled.  
"Yes I see you gained 10 lbs. this month that's not really too bad but you should watch what you eat. I really only want you to gain 40 lbs in total. This was it will be easier for you to lose after you have the baby." She said getting out the heart monitor.  
"I can do that." I said nodding.  
"Good now let's check the baby's heartbeat." She said with a smile helping me lay back on the table, I lifted my shirt. She put the cold goo on my stomach and ran the wand over my stomach for a while. I bit my lip why couldn't she find it, she found it last time! Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"It's ok Kim. Sometimes this happens the baby could just be too far back for this machine to pick up its little heartbeat. I'm going to send you to the hospital for a more intensive ultrasound and some other test to be sure everything is ok. I'll go get your mom for you." She said softly leaving the room. I just laid there the tears still coming. The last time she checked the baby's heartbeat she was able to find it perfectly, why not now? My mom came in and hugged me close.

"Shhhhh Kimmy I'm sure the baby is just fine ok? Come on let's get you to the hospital and be sure." Mom said trying to reassure me. I just nodded. I felt so numb. I didn't even bother to clean the goo off. I just got up and walked to the car in a catatonic state. I got in and waited for my mom to come.

"Kim sweetie please it's going to be ok." She said as she pulled out of the parking lot and rushed to the hospital. I just snapped.

"How do you know that? YOU didn't see her face! That that look that she gave ME! Like she knew there is something wrong but just didn't want to say anything." I half yelled. I just put my head down, hugging my stomach tightly crying; silently praying that my baby was ok and that there was just something wrong with the machine.  
"Your right I didn't see her face and you're also right that I don't know for sure if the baby is ok. But what I do know is that you will be ok no matter what. I called your dad and him and Jared will meet us at the hospital." My mom said softly. I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything.

When we got to the hospital dad and Jared were waiting for us at the entrance. How did they beat us? I got out of the car and Jared came to me and hugged me tightly, both of us just started crying.  
"Guys hey I know this is rough but we don't know what's going on," my dad said softly putting both arms around us, "let's get in there and make sure ok." He said softly.  
"He's right baby come on I'll stay with you." Jared said still holding me. I just nodded. It was like my vocal cords have been cut. I couldn't talk.

When we got back to the ultrasound we were informed that no one was allowed back with me. I hugged Jared tightly.  
"I love you so much baby we can do this it's going to be ok." He said rubbing my head smoothing my hair. Again I just nodded feeling the tears starting to fill my eyes again.

The ultrasound was terrible the technician wouldn't let me see or hear anything. I hated every fucking minuet of the 60 minuet test. They had to put in a stupid catheter in me too. Yeah that's just another terrible thing it hurts so damn bad. It's like shoving a fucking straw into a hole that's too small for it, just to make my life ever worse than it already is right now!

**Jared's Point of View**

"What the fuck is taking so long?" I said as I continued to pace the ever to small waiting room.

"Jared son it's only been 10 minutes. These things take time; you want them to make certain everything is ok." Eric Kim's dad said as my parents came into the room.

My mom hugged me tightly; I hugged her back feeling the tears filling my eyes.

"Anything yet?" My dad asked as he patted my shoulder.

I sighed letting go of my mom.  
"No, they said it was going to take about an hour." I said feeling like I was going to go crazy. I hated to know that hurting so much and that there was nothing that I can do to help her.  
"Jared sweetheart why don't you try sitting down. They said they would come out and get us when she is done." Amy Kim's mom said. So I did I sat down bouncing my leg, I'm not the most patient person in the world. When I looked up I saw the whole pack coming towards the waiting room.  
"What are you all doing here?" I asked them as they entered the room which is now very much over crowded.  
"Well me and Jake were out on patrol when you phased to run here, then we told the rest of the pack what was going on with Kim and the baby and so we all decided that we needed to be here with you." Embry said patting my shoulder looking sadly.  
"Emily, Nat, Nessie, and Ann are coming too. They all drove with EM." Quil said giving me that look of 'I'm sorry your going through this'.  
"Thanks guys for coming. But I'm not to sure she is going to wanna see anyone if a, a," I couldn't finish I just started crying, I couldn't think of our baby not being alive in Kim's stomach anymore. They all hugged me while mine and Kim's parents sat in the corner praying and crying too. The girls arrived shortly after the group hug and you can see that they all were already crying by the look of their red and puffy eyes. No one talked we just sat in the chairs the ones that could sit. Embry holding Nat on his lap, Quil holding Ann on his lap, Sam holding Em, and Jake holding Nessie.  
"Ugh DAMN IT! Why the fuck is this taking so fucking long?" I yelled I can't stand not knowing is she is ok or if the baby is ok I just can't take it anymore.  
"I know son, I know." My dad said patting my shoulder. That's when the nurse finally came in the room.  
"Kimberly Connweller family?" She announced. We all stood up. "Oh my so many people, I wasn't expecting there to be so many of you. Kimberly is in her room now Dr. Stevens will be in there with her in about 5 minutes, but only one person can be in the room with her while the dr. is in there. I'll show you to her room and you can decide who is going in and the rest can go into waiting room until the dr. is finished." She said as she started walking through the hospital over to the maternity ward. We all followed her with our heads hung low.

**Kim's Point of View**

I laid there in my room now still not knowing anything. I hate not knowing, I hate the thought of my baby not being ok, not being in my stomach anymore. No one will even give me a small sign whether or not the baby is ok. I put my hands over my face covering my eyes; they hurt so badly from all the crying I've been doing. I head the door open and I looked up and saw Jared, my parents, his parents, and the entire pack imprints too. Jared came to me and sat on the bed holding me to him.  
"Anything yet?" He asked softly. I just shook my head with a sigh. That's when Dr. Stevens came in.  
"Wow so many people." She said with a soft smile, again not giving away any type of sign what was going on. "Hi Kim, you must be Jared" She said shaking Jared's hand with a sort of 'now I know what you mean look'.  
Jared shook her hand back, "Yup the one and only" J said.  
"Ok well I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave just a few moments except Jared of course, then when I'm all done in here you can come back in if that's what Kim wants." She said looking around at everyone.  
"Alright come on guys let's let the dr. do her job." My dad said as everyone started to leave the room.  
I started shaking, I hated feeling like this, and I started chewing on my lip trying so hard not to start crying again. Jared kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair. I could see he too was fighting the tears. Dr. Stevens waited for everyone to leave the room, and then she grabbed the stool and looked over my chart. Then she looked up at us with a smile. A smile that had to be a good thing right?  
"Well they did find the baby and its heartbeat." She said with an even bigger smile. I started crying.  
"Really? The, the baby is ok?" Jared asked smiling brightly holding me.  
"Well yes the baby is ok but…" she looked at the chart again.  
"Wait but? What do you mean but?" I asked again I could feel my stomach start to turn.  
"There is a problem. It's not very serious, but it can become very serious very quickly, and with your age and this being your first baby, I am going to keep a very close watch on you and the baby. Kim you have what's called Placenta Previa. That's when the placenta, the organ that grows with your baby and keeps it alive while it's in your stomach, yours is growing over your cervix and you won't be able to deliver the baby naturally. We will schedule you a C-Section when you get to about 37 or 38 weeks maybe sooner depending on if any complications come up." She finished.  
I nodded. "Ok but so far the baby is ok? And should stay that way?" I asked putting my hand on my baby bump.  
"Yes your baby is great actually. Would you like to see some pictures…? Oh first do you want to know what the sex of the baby is?" She asked smiling brightly.  
"Yes!" Both J and I said, and then all three of us started laughing.  
"Well" She paused smiling," It's a Girl!" she announced happily.  
I could feel the smile on my face growing by the second reaching to my eyes while I rubbed my stomach noticing that my bump is starting to get a little bigger.  
"A girl? Really?" Jared asked. "Wow baby that's so amazing." He said kissing me. I kissed back and the kiss started to get deeper when Dr. Stevens fake coughed.  
"Ok ok you two just let me finish with some of the instructions. First I'm putting you on strict bed rest. That means no shopping, no up and down stairs. You can get up out of bed and go sit on the couch and go to the bathroom. You need to keep the walking to a minimum. If you walk for 5 minutes I want you to lay down for at least an hour. I am going to keep you here for about a week to make sure that nothing comes up. I would just feel safer you being here." She said then she gave me about 10 ultrasound pictures and explained what everything was. I have to tell you that I have the cutest baby girl that is growing inside of me right now!

Dr. Stevens left and I asked her if she could let everyone back in the room. They all came in with solemn faces not knowing what was going on yet. Jared was still lying in bed with me. We were just cuddling close together.

"So what did the doctor say?" My mom asked. I looked up at Jared and we both started smiling.  
"Are you ready to have a granddaughter?" I asked happily look at both of our parents. The whole room started to cheer and started giving us hugs. I showed them all the pictures of the baby.  
"Umm guys don't take this wrong, but umm she sorta looks like an alien," Seth said turning the pictures scrunching his face. Both Embry and Quil punched him in the arm.  
"Hey don't talk about my Goddaughter like that." Hey both said.  
"You're Goddaughter?" Embry said  
"Yes _MY_ Goddaughter!" Quil said  
"No She's mine." Embry said  
"Umm guys haven't you forgotten something?" Sam interrupted their little banter.  
"What?" They both looked at him confused.  
"I'm older and much more wise then you two pin heads and I'm also the alpha so I will be her God-Father." Sam said  
we all started laughing.  
"So when are you going to get to come home?" Emily asked  
"I have to stay a week because I have placenta previa, but the Dr just wants to be cautious and when I do get to go home I am on strict bed rest." I said scrunching my nose at the thought of having to sit around all day.

Everyone stayed for a while longer until the Dr Came back in and kicked them all out except Jared of course, because she needed to take out my catheter. Might I say THANK GOODNESS! I hated having this thing in me it, it was just so intrusive. When she got it out she let us know that Jared could stay here with me since he was the father. She then hooked me up to the heart/contraction monitor and she turned it up so me and Jared can hear the baby's heartbeat. I have to say that, that is the greatest sound in the entire world, no scratch that the universe!

After she left Jared went to get himself some dinner, Lord knows that he can't go long without food. While he was gone the nurse brought me in my dinner, a salad and some chicken strips with a bottle of water and some fruit punch. I was grateful for the salad considering now that I'm going to be on bed rest for the next 17 or 18 weeks. I'm sure that if I don't watch what I eat I'll be a fat ass cow by the end of this pregnancy.  
"Hey beautiful, whatcha got there?" J asked pulling me out of the thoughts of being a cow.  
"Oh just some chicken strips and a salad." I said pouring the ranch dressing over my salad.

Wow he still gives me butterflies, and makes my heart skip a beat every time I see him.

We ate our dinner and watched Never Been Kissed on the TV. I was nice and quiet the boys weren't yelling and running around. I liked it a lot.

It was about 10 when we started getting tired so Jared changed into some blue cotton pj pants and wasn't wearing a shirt. DAMN THAT BOYS HOTTTT! I was getting comfortable in bed and Jared was trying to sleep on a small pull out chair. I had to laugh, if he scooted to far down his feet hung off and if he scooted up his head would hang off. He looked at me when he heard me giggling. _  
_"Oh you think this is funny do you?" He asked glaring at me.  
I nodded trying to hold my laugh back, "Yes, yes I do in fact think it's really funny." I laughed out.

"It's not funny you have that big bed and I get stuck with this little chair." He pretended to pout.  
"Awww do you want to come join me in this 'big bed'" I asked sweetly trying to not laugh at him even more. "And I am pretty cold up here so umm," I lifted the blanket giving him an unspoken invitation. He got up quickly and jumped in bed with me.  
"I love you Kimmy." He said softly to me holding me close. Then he bent down and kissed my stomach and whispered, "Daddy loves you too baby girl." I smiled tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I could never imagine loving someone so much as I love Jared and our daughter, I know that I haven't even met her yet but I already feel so, so connected to her.  
"I love you too J" I said softly as he came up and lay back next to me. For the rest of the night me and J just held each other and we slept. It's been a very, very long and emotionally draining day, I welcomed the sleep very, very much. I can't think about how the day would have changed if something was wrong with the baby, or if she didn't have a heartbeat. I wouldn't be welcoming sleep I would either be in labor to deliver an already dead baby or would have already had to say good bye to her. I definitely would not be sleeping that's for sure.

**OK so what do you think? KIM's having a girl! I'm so excited lol. OK so if you read the top part of this chapter you read about my friend Candi. The reason this chapter was dedicated to her was because she had placenta previa with her last baby. She is and was a very great mom and loves her children very, very much. She will always be remembered for her kindness! AGAIN I LOVE YOU CANDI! OK so please review and let me know what you thought especially about Kim playing with herself, I've never written about that before so I'm not sure if it was enough for you! Thanks again for reading!**

**Love ya,**

**WolfieGirl**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Long Day or 2

**(**** OK ok so gain I don't won Twilight or any of its characters! I do own this idea and the characters that I brought to this story! This chapter has an almost lemon but that's it! I hope you enjoy it. I also wanna say that I have most of this story written out but just not typed yet, but unless I get more reviews I wont add more to the story and trust me it gets really, really good! Please review good or bad I want to hear with you think, if I'm doing something wrong I need to know so I can fix it! Thanks again to those that have reviewed hope you enjoy this one**!)

* * *

**Another Long Day or Two!**

So my mom is on her way to get me from the hospital since I'm not 18 yet I cant sign my self out. I'm so excited to be going home. From what Jared has been telling me our apartment is almost done. I cant wait to see it. I was only down there once since they started it, and that was just to tell them where I wanted rooms and such to go. Its going to have everything like a normal apartment would have so when me and J finally move out my parents can rent it out and hopefully make some of the money back that they put into it. I feel so blessed to have such an amazing family. Even J's parents are helping out some.

The nurse came in and had to check me again to see if I was dilated. Being checked is by far the worst most uncomfortable thing in the world, its like they take their entire hand and shove it up inside you and reach all the way to your tonsils. And much to my surprise I am dilated. My mom came in the room right as the nurse left the room and she saw me sitting on the bed with my arms folded over my chest almost in tears.

"Kimmy what's the matter?" She asked concerned

"I'm freaking dilated to 2" I said pouting. "The nurse said that now I might not get to go home cause of it and that she has to call the Dr. to let her know. And she said that I have been having contractions all morning, but I swear I haven't felt any thing." I huffed thinking that I'm not going to get to go home now.

"I'm sure she will…" mom stopped mid-sentence and grabbed her stomach. Then all of a sudden there was a big gush of water coming out of her.

"Oh shit mom I think your water just broke." I yelled shocked that it actually broke like that.

Just then Dr. Stevens came in the room.

"Oh my looks like we are releasing one Connweller just to admit another."

"I get to go home?" YES" I said happily.

"Kim dear you will please call your father now." Mom said not even trying to make it sound like a question as she started to have her first of many contraction. While Dr. Stevens and the nurse got mom all set up on the machines I called my dad. I told him that mom was in labor and that he needed to get here now. I sighed at his answer, mom's not going to like this. I came by my mom.

"Mom I called dad and he said he is on his was but him and J went to the Home Depot in Port Angelis. They are on there way back." I told her trying not to get something thrown at me. Her contractions were coming ever minuet and a half and lasting for about 45 seconds.

"Ugh MEN!" she yelled. I couldn't help but giggles a little.

"OH no missy you just wait till this is you up here getting you vagina ripped apart." She said before she let out a loud moan as another contraction hit.

"I know mom I know. I'm sorry is there anything that I can do for you?" I asked trying to be supportive. Although I know that I will not be going into labor like she is cause I have to have a scheduled C-Section way before I have any type of crazy ass contraction, I didn't want to tell her that right now.

"No just sit with me please until your daddy gets here." Mom said sounding out of breath already. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Its been 4 hours since my mom's water broke and Jared nor my father are here! Apparently there was a really bad accident on the expressway, so bad that they had to get a helicopter to come down and take some of the victims straight to the nearest hospital, and they are stuck in the middle of it. My dad even asked Jared if he could just phase and run him here like he did when we thought there was something wrong with my little girl but Jared pointed out it would look a little strange to just leave the car there in the middle of the expressway! So I'm here stuck holding my mom's hand not that I mind normally except she is really strong and she hurts me when she squeezes it. We are now walking around, well she is walking and I'm wheeling myself since I'm on bed rest, when ever my mom wants to get up and walk. Apparently walking makes the baby come faster, I tried to tell her to stay in bed so she can wait for my dad to come but she refused! I really hate seeing my mom in so much pain, and I really wish my dad and Jared would get here!

After another 3 hours my mom finally got some medicine for the pain. My dad and Jared just called and they will be here in 15 minutes, thank goodness! My mom is now resting so I decided to take a nap of my own. I pulled out the little chair thing that Jared tried to sleep on when I was staying here and laid down falling asleep quickly. I wasn't asleep for long when I heard my mom screaming. I jumped up and ran to her side.

"Mom OMG are you ok?" I asked still in a bit of a fog from my sleep.

"NO, No the baby, THE BABY, is coming NOW!" She yelled not thinking I just ran to the nurses station and told them. The nurse, Dr. Stevens, and I all ran back to the room. When we got there my dad and Jared were in the room. The Dr. checked my mom and told her it was time to push. After pushing for like 10 minutes my mom delivered a beautiful 9lb 14 oz. baby girl. She really is so beautiful and big! And much to everyone's happiness there is only one! Which is really good cause I don't think our house could handle 3 babies in it at one time even with the new addition.

After cleaning up Maleah Paige (isn't that just a cute name! I helped pick it out) the nurse gave her to my mom so she could nurse. Well Maleah latched on like a pro, she's such a porker. The funny part is Jared walked into the room at the same time as my mom getting her to latch on, and even though he has such dark skin, his face turned redder then a tomato, and he walked out quicker then any normal person should be able to.

"Umm, umm, I, I'll ummm" was all he could say. We all just laughed

"J baby its just nature. Are you going to act like this when I feed our little girl?" I asked going over to him and hugging him for the first time in forever.

"Well um no. But its just that umm ya know…" he was still so embarrassed.

"Yeah we know Jared we know." Dad said laughing while he rubbed Maleah's head while she was nursing.

"Come on babe lets go home." I said to J. I went back by my parents and kissed them goodbye and I kissed my new baby sister too. "We'll look after the boys tonight for you. I love you guys and I love my new baby sister too." That's when Dr. Stevens came in.

"Hold on just a second Kim I wanna check you before you leave cause you were up and about a lot today." She said motioning to the other bed that was in my mom's room.

"Ugh alright." I said taking my pants and panties off laying on the bed. Jared came over by me with Dr. Stevens. She made me bend my legs up and then open my legs as wide as I can and even wider then you would think possible. Jared stood at the head of the bed holding me hand. She then opened my pussy lips and slid her hand into me. I almost moaned but I bit my lip instead and turned my head the other direction. I need to get laid so bad.

"Just as I thought, Kim your now dilated to 3." She frowned. "Are you sure your not feeling any contractions?" taking her hand out and pulling her gloves off. "I'm going to let you go home still but you have to be sure to stick to the complete bed rest. it's a little early to be dilated to 3. Your 21 weeks now, my goal is to get you and the baby to 32 weeks at the earliest." She said as she washed her hands. "I want to see you in my office in 2 day got it." She said looking at me.

I nodded my head.

"Complete bed rest you office in two days I got it." I said standing up and getting dressed. After I was dressed dad came over.

"Kim Mrs. Call is just going to keep the boys since its so late, you go home and rest ok?" Dad said sweetly kissing my forehead. "J you take good care of her." he said looking at Jared.

"I will Eric I promise." Jared said as I sat in the wheelchair.

The drive home was interesting to say the least.

"So just how horny are you?" Jared asked with that damn cocky grin that he has that just sends my girly parts into over drive, epically now since its been forever since we have not done anything in a very, very long time. I just blushed brightly, damn his fucking Wolfe senses! I took a deep breath and tried to play it cool.

"What ever do you mean Mr. Cameron? I have no clue what your talking about." I lied horribly.

"OH?" He said with that damn grin. "Well how about when the dr was examining you? I hear that moan you tried to hide." He chuckled. I shoved his arm.

"Your not funny jerk face. Its not my fault you haven't touched me in weeks and the only action my pussy gets lately is from nurses and the dr." I huffed out trying to be upset. "I know you just think I'm fat and that's why you haven't touched me. Its ok at least I know the truth now." I made a sad face failing miserably. He started laughing and I couldn't hold back any more I laughed with him as we pulled into the drive way of my house.

"Ahh home sweet home." I said as I started to get out of the car.

"Oh no you don't missy your not doing any type of walking." Jared said as he picked me up bridal style.

"Ugh babe I can walk into the house." I said frowning.

"No you heard the doctor no walking. We need to keep our little princess in there baking for at least another 11 weeks. Please don't fight me on this Kim." He said looking really serious. I knew there was no way that I was going to win this one.

"Ok, ok, but you have to show me the apartment." I smiled kissing his cheek wrapping my arms around him.

"Ok sounds good to me." He said as he carried me threw the door and right down to our soon to be apartment. It was fabulous to say the least. It only needed to be painted in some of the rooms. J put me down so I can walk around just a little bit.

"Here's my favorite two rooms." He said taking my hand then he opened the door to our room.

"OMG J its amazing." I said it was almost just like the room I had upstairs, but there was a door in the middle of one of the walls. "What's the for?" I asked going to it.

"Open it!" He said really excited.

When I opened the door I started to cry. It was the most beautiful nursery I have ever seen. The walls were half pink and half purple, with butterflies painted all over the walls and even on the ceiling.

"J OMG this is so beautiful." I said wiping the tears off my face waking around the room touching the walls.

"Do you like it?" he asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I love it baby." I said turning around to hug him tightly.

"The whole pack helped out. Leah and Emily painted the butterflies." He said with a great big smile.

"I love it so much thank you baby." I could feel the tears start to fill my eyes. J laid his forehead on mine and kisses me. He lifted me up so I wouldn't have to stretch so much as our kiss got more heated.

"Mmmm baby" I said on his lips.

"Come on baby lets get you upstairs." Jared said as he scooped me up bridal style and carried me to my room. He laid me down softly and I pulled him with me. We laid on our sides and I continued kissing him and moved to his neck. I began kissing and sucking on his neck right in his soft spot. He was moving his hands over my back and moved his head so I can have better access to his neck.

"MM Kim." He breathed out. "Baby are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked as I continued my assault on his neck as my hands started to roam over his abs. I just nodded and continued moving my lips up to his ear.

I whispered in his ear," I know I want you and I can tell from the very large tent in your shorts you want me too." As I grabbed his large cock, he let out a soft growl.

"What about the baby? Kim I want you I really do I ,I just want to make sure that she is ok."

"J I think if they didn't want me to have sex they would have said 'Hey don't have sex', but they didn't so please just kiss me." I said trying to kiss him again starting to feel irritated and slightly unwanted. He pulled back from me.

"WHAT?" I said even more irritated.

"Babe trust me I want you I really do. I, I just want you and her to be ok." He said as he put his hand on my baby bump. I pushed his hand away.

"Whatever Jared. Just don't touch me." I said feeling the tears start to fill my eyes.

"Kim seriously? Don't be like this. You know its not like that, but you heard the dr. She said you have to be careful." Jared said trying to be nice. I got up off the bed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What ever I get it! I know I'm fat now, you don't want me like that, I know that you like your girls skinny. If you only know how hard its been for me. You just don't care do you?" I yelled as the tears started streaming down my face not facing him.

"Damn it Kim you know none of that is true. I love you ,you know that I want you if I didn't I wouldn't have this rock hard cock throbbing for you right now. I want you more then anything. But you didn't see your face the day you thought something was wrong with the baby. I don't ever want to see you like that again. I love you to much to let you hurt that bad." He said trying to rub my arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! And right your just a fucking saint. Fuck off Jared. If you really wanted me that bad then you wouldn't have stopped. Like I said I get it I'm to fucking fat for you now." I said shoving his hand off me.

"That's not fucking true Kim and you know it. I think your beautiful." He said coming around to look at me.

"Right just not beautiful enough to want to have sex with me. Just go away I don't need you, I don't need you for anything." I yelled trying to push him away from me. "I fucking hate you." I screamed knowing the tears weren't going to stop, I could feel my chest being ripped open seeing his face in so much pain, but right now I didn't care about it. I mean really here I am so damn needy and he was all that I needed and he wasn't trying to make it any better.

"Kim stop it." He almost yelled "You need to calm down." He said grabbing me.

"Let me go NOW!" I yelled trying to fight even though I know there was no way I was getting away from him.

"Kim please, think about the baby calm down. Or is everything just about you now?" He asked holding me tightly. I stopped fighting him and looked up at him, shocked that he would even say anything like that. Then I punched him right in the face.

"OWWWW FUCKING HELL" I yelled as soon as my fist made contact to his face. He let me go. "Damn it that fucking hurts." I said shaking my hand which was already starting to turn purple. "Shit son of a bitch." It really hurt bad. I mean have you ever punched a wolf in the face? Yeah I think not.

"Let me look at it." He said taking my hand.

"OW don't touch it." I yelled at him pulling my hand away from him.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital. I think you broke it." He said with a damn smirk on his face grabbing his keys. Ass hole's face doesn't even hurt. I walked out to the car. Great my damn mood swings hitting me again, and this time I broke my hand, NICE! But more then my hand hurting, I know I hurt his feelings and that made me feel like shit, but there was something in me right now that just wouldn't let me care cause I know his damn face isn't ever hurt. My hit prolly felt like a mosquito to him. UGH DAMN WEREWOLF!

When we go back to the hospital is was late and the hospital had to call Dr. Stevens since I'm pregnant they need her ok for me to get x-rays. She came in and had them hook me to a heart/contraction monitor, and surprise, surprise I'm fucking having contractions.

"Kim didn't I tell you to go home and rest?" She said as she looked at the machine.

"Yes you did and I tried to." I said being a smart ass, I really wasn't in the mood to have this argument with her.

"Oh? Then how did you break your hand?" She said as she was still watching the contraction monitor.

"I umm punched Jared in the face." I said biting my lip, starting to actually feel bad about it. She tried to hold back her giggle but it didn't work.

"And why did you do that?" She asked still watching the damn machine.

"Umm cause he wouldn't have sex with me and he made me mad." I said crossing my arms over my chest making sure not to hurt my hand. She put her hand on my stomach and pressed down a little.

"Does that hurt?" She asked with a funny look on her face.

"Umm a little bit but you are pushing my stomach into my spine." I said wondering what was going on.

"Well you are having a very strong contraction and you were able to talk to me threw it all and that worries me a lot." She said with a big sigh. She told the nurse to start an IV and what kind of medicine to put in it.

"Ok I need to check you, you have been having contraction since we put you on and I need to know if your dilated anymore." She said.

"UGH really?" I complained as I started to take off my panties carefully not to hurt my hand again.

"Yes really Kim this is serious. If you have the baby now there is a 75% chance that she wont make it. And if she does there is even a bigger chance that she will have some type of mental handicap. This is very serious." She said putting on gloves. I sighed. OK I get it this is really bad! I opened my legs so she can check me and I have to say just having my pussy touched felt good. I know I know I sound like a weirdo but I'm so hormonal and I need some attention. She slid her hand in me and sighed loudly.

"Kim Jared was right not to have sex with you. I know I know you are very needy right now, but having his cum in you can cause you to go into labor and the activity of sex can just make the contractions worse which they are already bad enough. You are on bed rest that means no activity at all. Now I just hope that I can get these contractions to stop before you dilate any more or your water bag breaks. You are already 4 ½ that means that you went a whole centimeter and a half over the last 4 hours." She said writing lots of things down in my chart.

"I, I'm really sorry. I just thought that I couldn't walk around and stuff like that." I said as I started to chew on my lower lip starting to get really worried that the baby was going to be hurt. The nurse started to put in the IV in my hand that wasn't hurt and started pushing the medicines in me. They made my hand feel like it was on fire.

After about an hour of having the medicine in me the contractions stopped. Thanks goodness! But I was also informed that I am staying in the hospital until I deliver the baby cause I cant feel when I have contractions and that's not a good thing. Great another 10 weeks at least of a hospital bed. Jared still hasn't been in here to see me, I must have really hurt his feelings. I sighed I really feel bad, I do. I hurt not only my hand, but I hurt Jared too. I think knowing I'm the one that hurt him and caused him this pain hurts worse then the medicine and my hand together. I heard someone coming but I knew it wasn't Jared cause I would have felt it because of the pull of the imprint. I really need him to come thought. I need to tell him how sorry I really was. I was surprised when Nat and Ann came in my room.

"Hey Kimsters, what's up?" Ann said with a sorta I already know but why don't you tell me kind tone.

"A whole lotta nothing." I said trying to avoid the conversation. "what are you guys doing here?" I asked, I mean I was happy to see them but how did they know I was even here?

"Wow, I'm so hurt, you don't even wanna see your two besties?" Ann said being overly dramatic.

"What's not what I meant you know it. How did you even know I was here?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Oh that. Jared howled very loudly outside Brys house while we were trying to get it on, by the way. Well so Bry went out to see what was up then he came back in and told me what was going on." Nat said sounding a little flustered but still with a hint of blush on her face. "I cant believe you punched Jared in his face!" She almost yelled at me. Now I was even more pissed off not only was Jared not here but he was off telling everyone what was going on in our lives.

"Well he pissed me off and now im stuck here till I have the baby. Which wont be for another 10 weeks hopefully. But its not like he cares, since he's decided to run off and tell everone our fucking business." I said as I started to cry.

"Now Kimberly Ann Connweller you know that's not true at all." Ann said yelling at me. "He was so upset that he couldn't be around anyone. He said you hated him!" She said looking really upset.

"Yes I did say that, but that's doesn't mean he has the right to go tell everyone whats going on in our life." I said wiping my face off.

"Kim that's not fair, you know that once he's in wolf form he cant control his thoughts all the time espically when he's upset." Ann said. I mean really are they my friends or his? "Any how do you want to hear the good news?" Ann said looking at Nat who was smiling.

"The good news?" I asked looking at them.

"Yes dear Kimmy the good news." Nat said beaming happier then I think I have ever seen her. They looked at each other, then said "We're pregnant!" They both yelled out at the same time.

"What are you serious?." I was so shocked to say the least.

"Yup we both found out on Wednesday when our mom's took us to see the Doctor." Nat said smiling.

"OMG what did they day? When are you do?" I asked happily.

"We are both due February 14th. Apparently we both got pregnant on Prom Night." Ann said with a soft giggle.

"And what can they say? We are both already 17." Nat said "But they were happyish about it."

"Wow congrats you guys. Now our babies can play together." I said smiling for them, but still hurt by Jared. We talked for a long time about being pregnant and the guys before the guys actually showed up. Both Quil and Embry came in and went right to Nat and Ann hugging them. They are so cute! Jared came in and just sat in the chair by my bed. I could see he was still upset.

"UMMM yell we should be heading home." NAt said sensing the tension in the room.

"Yeah we'll come and see you tomorrow ok Kimmy." Ann said hugging me.

"That would be great thanks guys Love you." I said to them as they left.

After they left I turned to face jared he was looking down at his shoes.

"Jared I, I'm so sorry. I was just so upset and angry. I didn't mean any of those things I said." I just blurted out. He looked up at me with a very sad eyes.

"Really?" He asked with a big sigh.

"Yes really Jared I love you I was just really upset and even more hormonal. Im sorry." I said biting my lip not knowing what was going through his head.

"I love you too Kim, and I get that you were upset, you telling me that you hate me was the worst thing that I've ever heard." He said looking at me very seriously, "I'm sorry too, I know that you don't like for other people to know our business but I couldn't stop reliving your words and when the guys phased they saw it too. I didn't do it on purpose." He reached up and took my hand into his two very large hands holding it tightly kissing it. He looked up at me and we both smiled. He got up and came over to my bed and kissed me deeply. I returned the kisss glidding my tongue over his lips sucking in his lower lip. He moved his hand over my stomach and up to my breast. I moaned softly then we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Jared said resting his forehead on my, ugh not good to be this needy. The nurse walked in holding a syringe of medicine.

"Im here to give you more medicine. This will make you very tired, so its just best to let it work then to fight it." She said as she started to clean off the entrence of my IV.

"Whats that for?" Jared asked as she pushed the medicine into my IV, making me hand burn like hell again. I jumped a little.

"Oh its to stop the contraction." She said pulling out the needle and putting it into the correct container and left the room.

"Contractions?" J asked looking at me seriously, "You've been having more contractions?" He asked sounding a little annoyed. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I said with a heavy sigh. "Dr. Stevens was in here and she checked me again too and I'm dilated more too." I said biting my lip. "She said cause I cant feel the contractions that she is keeping me here until I have the baby. But she did tell me that the contractions stopped so I don't know why I'm getting more medicine." I said all that trying to avoid the look on Jareds face. He was upset and pissed off maybe? I don't know it was hard to tell. I started to feel sleepy all of a sudden.

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" He asked softly.

"Because you just got here and we were talking about other stuff." I said fighting to keep my eyes open.

"And you didn't think to tell me any of this?" He said sounding pissed and hurt all at the same time.

"I was going to tell you but the nurse came in. Why are you so pissed off." I asked starting to get pissed myself.

"Because your life and our babies life is at stake, that's the most important thing right now Kim. Ugh" He said getting up and started pacing the room. "You know I'm glad that we didn't do anything at the house cause how knows what it could have caused." He said being a jerk.

"Really? We are going to argue again?" I said trying really hard to stay awake.

"No I don't want to argue with you, I just want you to get it that when it comes to you or the baby, that's more important then us having sex." He said clearly flustered.

"OK I GET IT. You made it very clear at the house, Im sorry that im so hormonal and that I have needs too. God you just don't get it. Whatever, I need to sleep." I said turning over as I felt the tears start to fall down my face again for the like 10th time tonight, well I guess its now morning, but yeah still. I heard jared let out a long sigh, then he got in bed behind me.

"Kim Im so sorry, your right I don't know what your going through, I wish I did so I could understand this all, but you have to know that more then anything I need you and her," He said rubbing my belly, "to be ok. I cant live without either of you. I love you so much baby, I'm sorry that I made you cry tonight." He said softly holding me close to him.

"I love you too J." I said before falling fast asleep, safe in the arms of the man that I love, glad for the sleep.

* * *

**(Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about it PLEASE, PLEASE review I have lots more to come! I'll give it to you if you give it to me! Thank again for reading.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Just Another Day!

**Ok first I am super sorry that its taken me so long to update but I have been writing the story out on paper.. I just havent typed it all out and I would like to say Thank you to all those that reviewed all 4 of you! Please, please, please review. Even if you think it stinks I would like to know! I have lots lots more coming up! **

**As usual I don't own any of the TW characters but do own the new characters and the idea! Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think!**

**Just Another Day!**

I am now 25 weeks! I only have to try to stay pregnant for at least another 7 weeks, but the Dr. says for every day she stays inside is one less week she won't be in the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit). I cant imagine having her and then not being able to bring her home with me. The thought just makes me wanna cry, which I have done almost everyday I've been stuck in this place.

"Hey sweetie where's J?" My mom said coming in my room pulling me out of my thoughts as she carried Baby fat fat (that's my nick name for Maleigh) and my laptop.

"Oh he had to go out on an early patrol this morning." I said shrugging my shoulders with a frown.

"Oh well good we can do your baby registering just the two of us, well the four of us counting the babies." She said sitting the baby's car seat on the chair and pulling out my laptop and putting it on the food table. I opened it up and got online.

"This would be more fun if I were out in the store doing it." I complained going to the "Babies R Us" site.

"I know but you have to make the best of it." She said smiling sitting on the bed next to me, just as Dr. Stephens came in the room.

"Hello will if it isn't my favorite three Connweller women." Dr. Stephens said in a very chipper tone.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I said rolling my eyes. I hate being stuck in the same room.

"Well I am and you should be too. You havent had any contraction for 36 hours." She said as she checked the strip coming out of the contraction monitor. "The baby looks like she's going great, I'm going to order an ultra sound just to be on the safe side." She continued as she wrote in my chart.

"Really? Will I get to see this one live?" I asked cheering up.

"Yup I'll be the one doing it. Is Jared around I think he would enjoy seeing this too." She said writing in my chart again.

"I can call him but he had to work this morning" I said grabbing my phone and calling his phone, but it goes right to voicemail. I frown, "He didn't answer. I guess we can just go ahead and do it."

"Well I can wait a little while I have a few other patients that I have to see so I'll come back when I'm done with them, Ok?"

I nod, "Thanks for everything." I said as she leaves. For the next two hours me and my mom registered for ever baby item known to man, well woman.

"Mom whats the point? Its not like I can have a shower before the baby come." I say with a sigh. "And to top it off I prolly wont be able to go to Nat or Ann's shower cause I'll be stuck in this hell hole for the rest of my life." I said tears coming down my cheeks.

"Kim you will be able to go to them and I'm sure you will have lots of fun there. And ok so maybe you wont be able to have a before the baby, but that doesn't mean you cant have one after she comes. Cheer up sweetie maybe she will let you come home if you keep not having contraction." She said hugging me as baby fat fat started crying. "Oh someone's hungry. Will you change her so I can get ready to feed her?"

"Of course I will" I said smiling as my mom hands me the baby. "Hi Baby fat fat" Kissing her head and then laying her down between my legs, where she almost disappears under my ever growing bump. I scoot back some and start to change her. As soon as I take off her diaper she starts crying. "Oh your fine fatty." I get her cleaned off and put the new diaper on her. "See your all done." I pick her up and lay her on my chest patting her back as my mom pulls out her boob. I hand her to my mom and she latches on as soon as she is close enough to get the nipple in her mouth. "Wow lil miss piggy over there." I laugh. "Umm mom how does it feel to breast feed?" I ask her knowing that I'm going to be doing this sooner then later.

"Well Kim if feels different. I love knowing that I am the only one that can do this for her. I'm not going to lie to you it can hurt at time but I love being this close to her. And at time you can get turned on doing it too." She says rubbing Maleah's head and kisses it. Just then Jared comes in the room looking really tired.

"Hey beautiful, Wow." He stops in his tracks seeing my mom nursing.

"Oh Im sorry J let me cover up, I know you not comfortable with it." Mom said getting her cover and fuly covering herself.

"Thank you." he said coming over and sitting on my bed.

"Hi baby you look really tired." I said.

"I am a little." He said then kisses my cheek. "How are you feeling today?" he asks as he rubs my baby bump.

"We are both great. Dr. Stephens was in today and she said that I havent had any contractions in 36 hours." I say beaming.

"Wow babe that's great." He says with a yawn. Then Dr. Stephens comes in.

"We ready to see this baby?" She ask happily pulling the ultrasound machine in with her.

"What? No but she's to early to come." J says almost freaking out.

"No, no sweetie. We get to see her on the ultrasound. She is staying inside for as long as I can keep her in." I say kissing his cheek.

The Dr. lifts my hospital gown and squirts the goo on my stomach and starts to move the wand over me not letting us see anything at first.

"Is everything ok?" Mom asks.

"Yup just needed to get a good look of where everything is for when we do the c-section." Dr. Stephens says turning the screen towards us. She showed us every perfect part of our baby girl. It even looked like at one point she was waving to us. And she is already a thumb sucker. She is so amazing. We also found out that she weighs about 4lbs which is big for being 25 week, so the Dr. is going to give me some steroid shots for her lungs just in case she had to come earlier then what we want. I'll have to get a total of 4 shots every 12 hours. Ugh I hate shots but she is so worth the pain of the shots. I would do anything for her.

My mom and baby fat fat left shortly after the ultrasound. Jared helped her carry out the baby. Isnt he such a gentlemen?

When he came back to the room he showered and we talked about his patrol, and I told him about everything we registered for we also started talking about names which neither of us can think of one we both like. After we ate dinner we cuddled up in bed and just held each other. I love just holding him and being held by him. He keeps me safe. When I finally fell asleep I had another crazy dream. In this one the baby was already here, but when I got up to see her everyone was staring at her like there was something wrong. As I got closer I didn't see a baby in the incubator instead there was a wolf cub and then there was a baby. It was like she was phasing in and out and everyone just kept staring at her. I woke up sweating. Wow it was only a dream, ugh these stupid dreams. I reached over to look at my phone, ugh again its only 2am. I slide out of bed, unhook the monitors and go take a shower. I turned on the water and take off my hospital gown and the straps for the monitors and stepped in the shower letting the hot water cascade down over my body. I close my eyes enjoying the heat of the water hitting my body. Being on bed rest is very hard on my body, I know that it doesn't make since but my body aches because of my lack of movement so the hot water seems to loosen my muscles. I grab the shampoo and really scrub my hair, wow it feels so good. Then I rinse and add conditioner. I reach to grab some body wash and I feel the baby move and I giggle.

"Hello princess." I say rubbing my stomach. As I start to wash my body it just feels so good. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of my body being nice and silky and we. I run my hands over my breast and wow it feels so good just to have them touched a soft moan escapes my lips. I rub my hands over my baby bump and then add more soap. I wash my legs and trail my legs up to my thighs and then I wash my pussy. I swear it feels like I havent had it touched if forever, except by the damn nurses and dr. I slowly wash my pussy and then I let a finger slip in me. "Oh" I say before I can stop myself from saying anything. "Shit be quiet stupid." I scold myself.

I pull down the seat that's in the shower and sit on it. I spread my legs and start to massage my pussy lips softly. Wow this feels so good, I slip my finger inside my lips again and starts running my finger over my clit. Starting off slowly but the moving faster.

"Oh oh shit" I whisper. I have to bite my lip to keep quiet. I can feel it im going to cum. I move my finger faster and faster until I finally erupt with great pleasure. I am panting and my legs feel like Jell-o.

"Mmmm." I close my eyes, lean my head against the wall letting the water run all over me and just enjoy coming down from my orgasm.

When I am fully over my orgasm I stand up and make sure im fully rinsed off. I shut the water off and grab a towel and wrap it around me, well half way around me cause Im fat now. I wrap a towel around my hair and go out into the room just to find Jared still sound asleep. I roll my eyes, for some reason he has been frustrating me more and more. I go the the closet where my clothes are and find me a bra and panty. I slip them on and slip on a tank top and a pair of comfy pants. I get in bed and buzz the nurse so she can get the monitors set up again. I sigh to myself while Jared lays here sound a sleep like he doesn't have a care in the world. Of course he doesn't he just gets to get up and go wherever he wants to, he still gets to see our friends whenever he wants, he can still have a life, while I'm stuck here for at least another 7 weeks. I didn't even notice I was crying until the nurse came in.

"Oh Ms. Kim whats the matter?" Lisa the nurse said as she turned on my light just above my bed.

"Uh, what?" I feel my face and notice that I'm crying.

"Oh nothing just a little emotional. I took a shower and I need to be rehooked up." I say wiping my face.

"Oh ok sweetie. Here let me do that." She says getting the belts and putting them around me and squirting the goo on the monitor parts. She moves the heart one around more times then they normally have to and I start to chew my lip. "Ah there she is." She stops when she hears the babies heart beat.

"You have me worried for a minuet we had a scare a few weeks ago." I saw with a soft smile.

"Oh dear I'm sorry. But here she is perfect." Lisa says as she straps it in place. Then she straps on the contraction monitor on. "Hmm do you feel anything right now?" She asks.

"No" I say shaking my head. "Why? Is everything ok?" I ask worried again.

"Oh well your having a contraction right now. Wow you really don't feel anything do you?" She asked shocked.

"No I really am not feeling anything. Ugh im so broke." I say flopping my head back on the bed making Jared jump up.

"Huh what? Whats going on? Kim are you ok?" He says his eyes bairly open.

"Its nothing Jared. I took a shower and have to be hooked back up. Go back to sleep." I say and even I can hear the irritation in my tone.

"Wow, where's that coming from?" He asks.

"No where, I just said go back to bed." I roll my eyes and I see Lisa smirking.

"If you don't need anything I'll just leave you two alone." She says backing away from the machines.

"Thank you Lisa." I say as she leaves.

"Ok really whats going on?" Jared ask sitting up more.

"Like I said nothing I had a bad dream, took a shower, and needed to get hooked back up again. That's all just go back to sleep." I say.

"Kim baby whats wrong? You have had an attitude with me for days now, its like just me being here breathing is pissing you off." He says running his hands through his hair.

"Well maybe it is." I snap. "When was the last time you thought about me or the last time you touched me, Huh?" I shake my head. "No you just don't get it, Im here stuck all day and you get to be out and free to do anything you damn well please." I try not to shout but I'm so upset and pissed at him.

"Are you kidding me? I have been here every single day with you. And might I remind you the reason your back here? YOU wanted to have sex and YOU got pissed off, and hit me." He says and it seems just the words he says piss me off.

"OMG are you fucking kidding me. The reason any of this happened is because you couldn't fucking remember to keep it in your pants long enough to but on a damn condom." I growl at him.

" What? You gotta be kidding me right? I don't remember you jumping to tell your parents about us having sex so you could get on the pill. And I don't remember any of the times we had sex did you once say anything about using a damn condom, no you just bitch about it afterwards." He shook his head.

" Right just blame me for everything that's what you do anyways. Im always the bad one and you again are a fucking saint. There should be a national holiday dedicated to fucking Saint Jared." I rolled my eyes. He is really pissing me off a lot lately and I don't know way.

"Really and you have just been a fucking peach this whole pregnancy. You bitch and compliane about everything, and what do I do? I stand by and hold you fucking hair when you throw up, I get you everything you want and ask for. And you treat me like shit Kim, and quiet frankly Im sick of it." He huffed out.

"Oh really you get me everything I want? Then when was the last time you even helped me get off? When was the last time you even kissed me like you wanted me. NO you just kiss me like im you fuckng grandmother. And if your so fucking sick of you know where the door is." I could feel the tears already falling. "I can take care of this baby by myself. We don't need you."

His face fell and my heart was aching. I love him and I hate him all at the same time and it hurts so bad. He sighed and I could tell his hands were shaking.

"Kim, listen to me please." He said softly. I just looked at him threw teary eyes. "We will get threw this together. Your right I havent been very attentive to your needs, but it scares me to think that something might happen to you. I love you more then anything and I need you to be ok. Please don't push me out or away from you or the baby."

"Jared I don't want to push you away but you gotta give me something here. Yes you have been here every night with me but its like you're here cause you have to be and not because you want to be. I need to know that you want to be." I wiped my face and looked away. He was quiet for a while. Then I heard him sigh.

"Kim I want to be anywhere you are. If you wanted to be on the moon then I'd be right there with you. I love you no matter what. We are going to get threw this hard spot in our lives and in the end we will have a beautiful baby girl to love. Kim one day your going to be my wife, and I plan on making you the happiest girl ever. I am nothing when Im not with you." I looked up at him tears still streaming down my face and I leaped into his arms crying into his chest. He held me for a long time. It felt right but it also felt like he was saying what he thought I wanted him to say too. Maybe im just reading to much into the situation. Ugh why cant I get this nagging feeling like something isn't right, maybe there is something wrong, and I just don't know it yet. For now Im just going to be happy in the arms of the man I love and would give him every part of me forever.

**(Ok ok my lovelies what did you think? I hope to be getting more on a regular update status, I do however have most of the story written out its just a matter of getting motivated to type it out and fix it! You know what would get me motivated? YOUR REVIEWS! Please tell me what you think good or bad. This was I can fix the mistakes and keep giving you what you want! I know what I want more Kim and Jared time! Love you all for reading and following me!**

**Wolfiechick!) **


	9. Chapter 9 A Very Happy Birthday!

**( Ok so as per usual I don't own Twilight or any of its characters! They all belong to the great works of Stephanie Meyers! I do however own this idea and the new characters that you don't know from the TW saga! Please Review and let me think what you think! And to my usual readers like I promised I would have another chapter up soon and this is quick for me! I am going to try to get more chapters up quickly, some of them are shorter then most, but they are needed to get to the yummy goodness! OH THIS IS A STORY FOR 18 and older lots of lemons in it! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I have been writing it! READ AND REVIEW!)**

**A Very Happy Birthday!**

I cant believe I 'm 26 weeks now and I cant believe that I have to spend my 17th Birthday in the hospital, instead of on the beach with my friends. Don't get me wrong everyone came up here. I got some cards and some cash which really helps, since I cant work like I planned on doing this summer and saving it for when the baby comes. My grandparents both sent me $500 each which I think they are just being super nice cause they know that I need the money. My friends and their parents gave me money too again being nice. And my parents bought me and J a front room set for out new apartment which is now completely finished now and I don't even get to see it. I did get to pick out the furniture which makes me feel good about that part. Oh yeah and J's parents got me a very cute maturnity dress. Which I do get to wear now cause the Dr. said that I can wear normal clothes instead of always being in a hospital gown, since im going to be here for awhile.

My room is now full of balloons and flowers from all my friend and family. Oh I almost forgot about what J got me for my birthday! He made us a great dinner and we got to go out on the hospital patio and eat under the stars. And if that wasn't enough he bought me a necklace that has a locket on it and he put a picture of me and him in it from Prom. He;s such a rmoantc sometimes.

Even thought I got amazing things for my birthday I still wish I was home or on the beach with Nat and Ann. They both found out what they are having.

Nat is having can you believe it Twins! Yup she is having one boy and one girl. She is even almost bigger then I am now and she is a whole 8 week behind me! Her parents are making her work all summer to help pay for some of the babies expenses when they come. Which isn't a bad idea cause clearly I wanted to do it but they are just being jerks to her about it.

Ann is having a boy. She is super happy about it too. Her parents are actually being pretty cool about it. They wont let Quil stay the night all the time but some nights they allow it. Even though we all know he stays all the time. He just climbs threw her window when everyone's sleeping. She actually looks cute being pregnant. And lucky for her she hasn't had any of the normal symptoms of pregnancy like both Nat nad my self have had. I have to say she's a jerk but I know its not her fault!

While I was laying in my hospital bed wallowing in self pity Jared and his parents came in my room.

"Hello sexy" J said comeing over and giving me a heated kiss. I kissed back a lot. God I mss his body every single last part of his body. I want on me and in me and mmmm all his yummy goodness.

"OK ok you too." his mom said. We pulled apart very very slowly. I swallowed before I could talk. That kiss was a kiss to make a girls panties wet and wow it did!

"SO what do I ows this lovely visit to?" I asked smiling brightly.

"Oh well I wanted to let you know that J's grandparents sent you two some baby gifts." J's mom said grinning.

"Really? What are they?" I said happily as Jared sat next to me on the bed.

Then his mom pulled out the most beautiful baby blankets I have seen 5 in all. Some were quilt lke and some were knitted. All in pinks and purles, one of the kntted ones had a very colorful butterfly in the middle of it. I started crying.

"Hey baby are you ok?" J asked putting his arm around me. I just nodded I couldn't talk. After a few minunets of my emotional break down I looked up wiping my tears.

"Wow they are so beautiful. Please you have to tell them thank you from us." I said making sure my eyes weren't wet anymore.

"Sweetie J already called them and told them they were beautiful. And they also sent money to help get some of then bedding for the baby's room. She said smilling and refolding the blankets putting them back in their bag.

"They also cant wait to meet you. In his grandfathers words 'I gotta meet that gal that has made my grandson so smitten'." J's dad said with a small chuckle.

"Aww really? I would love to meet them. As soon as get out of here we can make a trip of it with the baby so they can see her too." I said snuggeling close to J.

We visited for a while longer and talked about baby names and what things I had already registered for. His mom suggested we name her Nala, yup that's right after the Lion King. Cute and all but we already have wolves we don't need lions too. His dad likes Renee which isn't that bad but more for a middle name. But so far me and Jared like Keeleigh Renee Cameron, Nevaeh Joy Cameron, and Ashlynn Leigh Cameron. I really like Ashlynn and Keeleigh the most. I guess we just have to wait and see what she looks like to know what her name will be.

"Well kids it was so nice to chat with you but we need to be getting home, work an all in the morning." His dad said standing and stretching.

"Thank you for coming up and bringing the blankets." I said smiling as him mom stood.

"We'll see you soon you two get some rest." His mom said and they left.

I laid back closing my eyes feeling tired all of a sudden. Then I felt the strangest thing ever, it felt like something kicked me from the inside. I opened my eyes and sat up a little looking at my stomach.

"What the hell?" said putting my hand over the spot where I felt the kick. Then it happened again and again.

"Omg J I think I just felt the baby move." I said smiling still looking at the spot where the kicks were coming from.

"Really?" J asked putting his hand on my bump where mine is. Then she kicked again and again like 10 times. We both laughed.

"That's so amazing!" He said smiling happily.

Then we looked at each other right into our eyes. In his eyes I saw so much love and protection. I felt the pull of the imprint so much stronger. I love his so much and I love our baby girl so much too. I will spend as much time as it takes in this bed just to keep her safe. Jared kissed me. I wasn't a 'I wanna fuck you' kinda kiss and it wasn't a 'hi granny' kind either. This kiss was one of pure intimacy. The kiss lasted for a while our hands roaming slowly over each others body but being careful to not get to close to each others spots. When we pulled away we did so slowly and I felt amazing We both smiled happily, prolly happier then we have been in a long time. When I looked up I saw tears in Jareds eyes.

"I Love you so much Kim. Thank you so much for having my baby. You two are the most important people in my life." He said softly and lovingly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I love you too J so much and our precious little girl. Thank you for giving her to me." I said rubbing my stomach. "J I am so sorry that I have been a bitch this whole pregnancy. I… I just don't know what to say other then that I am sorry and that I will try to make things better." I gave him a soft smile.

"Its ok baby its been a stressful few months for you, and I will try to make it easier for you as much as I can." He smiled at me and kissed me again. When we pulled apart from our kiss I was still so happy and the baby kicked again and I giggled.

"Its like she wanted to give me a birthday present too."

"She is amazing already baby." Jared siad then kissed my bump.

Dr Stevens came in at her usual time today and we told her about feeling the baby kicking. She was just as happy as we were.

"Well that's great, maybe you will start feeling some of the contractions you might have." She said looking at the strip coming from the monitor. "You had some this morning again, did you feel them?" She asked closely looking at the monitor strip. "You had a couple contractions this morning again, did you feel them She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Not really I guess. My stomach was hurting a little. But it was nothing bad, more like a small period cramp more then anything. I told the nurse, she said it was nothing." I said making a face like it really was nothing.

"Oh? You told the nurse and she didn't say anything about it. Hmm well I'll have to have a chat with her." Dr. Stevens said with a bit of a pissed off tone in her voice. "Kim I want to check you to make sure you didn't dilate any more. You were already at 4 ½ before," she said putting on her gloves and I assumed the position, which is my head flat my legs bent as far as then can be and opened again as far as they can. Not the most comfortable feeling in the world. I was already holding J's hand when she went in to check me.

"Owww that hurts" I said flinching away from her.

"I know Kim just hold still, Im not even in there all the way." She said holding my leg with one hand and proceeding to move in me more with the other. Then it felt like her whole fucking arm was in me. I squeezed Jared's hand even tighter and held my breath. This check was by far the most painful one that I have had. And believe me I have had a lot of them.

"Hmm well your not dilated any more but your cervix is starting to soften." she said pulling her arm out of me. I released my breath still feeling a bit of a sting. She took her gloves off and started washing her hands. "I am going to give you another round of steroids and also more IV meds to stop the contractions. I want you to stay pregnant for at least another 6 weeks, hopefully this will work." She started writing in my chart. She looked up at both of us with a very serious look on her face, "Kim, Jared you guys need to be prepared for her to come early. Kim, your body keeps slowly pushing this forward and there is only so much medicine can do to stop it. You do need to know that if she comes really early we will do everything we can do to get her stable here and then we will have to send her to the Children's Hospital in Seattle. It is only about a 15 minuet flight by helicopter and there will be a team of skilled nurses and a Dr. on it with her." Her face looked even more sad telling me all this, as she made more notes in my chart. I could already feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I let out a big sigh.

"Ok so how long will I have to stay here while she is here if she does come early?" I asked rubbing my stomach praying silently that she would stay in for another 6 weeks or more. I can bare to think about being so far away from her for even a second.

"At least a week after the surgery." She said looking back at us. "You just try to keep resting and try not to stress out over it ok. As of right now we are ok as long as you don't dilate anymore, there is no bleeding and your water doesn't break. Ok?" She said getting up to leave the room.

I started chewing on my lip. "J I have to keep her in there for as long as possible. I swear I'm not leaving this bed unless I absolutely have to." I said wiping my face. I am determined to keep her in and not have to be away from her.

J kisses my forehead and held me close. "I know baby girl I know. I will help you as much as I can I will even carry you around if I have to." He just held me until the nurse came in and gave me the first of 4 shots in my butt and started the iv again.

We ate dinner quietly just talking about small things nothing to major. Then J put on "Save The Last Dance". He knows its my favorite movie. I fell asleep about half way threw the movie because of the medicine they gave me.

I had another crazy dream. Dreamt that I was holding the baby, she is beautiful and so perfect, but when she opened her eyes they were blood red. Then she bit me hard sucking my blood. I screamed so loud that I woke both me and Jared up. I was breathing heavily and crying.

"No no not my baby." I yelled crying.

"Kim, Kim baby its ok sweetie. It was just a dream." He said holding me close. After I was able to calm down I told him about my dreams all of them.

"Sweetie its ok she's not going to phase, or turn into a vampire. I promise baby ok." He said running his hand over my braid.

I sniffled, "Really?"

"Yes baby I will make sure that she is prefect." He kissed me and almost instantly the baby kicked and all of a sudden I was calm again. We watched "Grown Ups" until we fell asleep again.

This time I had a dream of me and J getting married. Our beautiful baby girl in a wagon with Nat's twins and Ann's baby boy too. It was an amazing dream, but the best part of the dream was the part after the wedding, the honeymoon. We were in Hawaii in a beautiful hotel room. We were both naked and in out own private hot tub. I stood up in front of him and sat on his hard cock. It went in easily and went as deep as it could in me. I moaned and he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed deeply and I started moving up and down on his cock. I moaned more we made love for so long we were breathless. I came so many times on his cock I lost count. Then like a beautiful explosion we came together. Then very sadly I woke up. I made a pouty face and when I looked over at Jared he was smirking.

"Good dream?" He asked with a chuckle. I blushed hard.

"Umm, yes a very good dream." I said getting up to go to the bathroom. On my way I grabbed me a clean pair of panties. Yeah a very good dream indeed.

**( Ok what did you think? HMMMMM I wonder whats going to happen do you think she is going to make it through the pregnancy? Also what do you think the baby's name should be!? Let me know what you think! If you want more let me know by reviewing.! I want to give a huge hug and shout out to the reviews that I have gotten thanks girls you know who you are! Love ya allllllllll bunches! :D Lots more to come and even some yummy delicious drama! Gotta stay tuned to know what happens!) **


	10. Chapter 10 Another Month Down!

**(Ok as per usual I don't own Twlight so so sad! **

**This story contains lemons and very adult content so if you arent 18 then don't read it! Hope you like what you read, please let me know POST A REVIEW! Thanks in advance for reading!) **

**Another Month Down!**

I cant believe it! I made it to 30 week! I haven't had a contraction for the last 2 ½ weeks either! I am so freaking happy! Today my parents are having a photographer come to the hospital and take pregnancy pictures of me, Jared, Nat, Embry, Ann, and Quil. I am also happy to say that Nat is now bigger them me! I cant wait for them to get here!

We are going out on the balcony. I am wearing the dress that J's parents got me for my birthday. I decided to leave my hair down today, its getting so long and it makes my curls look so pretty.

I'm was sitting on my bed doing my make when everyone got here. Of course us girls gushed about how cute we all look. It is so cute that we are all wearing matching dresses. Mine is white with speggtti straps and has little colorful flowers on it, both Nat and Ann's are the same but Nat's is Blue and Ann's is pink. Which is odd cause Ann usually doesn't like pink, but I think the whole baby thing is making her more girly. They also left their hair down too. We all look great together.

"Omg you guys look so cute." I said squealing as they came in.

"Awww Kimmy so do you." Nat said waddling into the room.

"Thanks." I said getting up and grabbing a bag my mom got for me. "Here before we go out there put these on." I said handing them black maternity sports bras and shorts.

"What's this for?" Nat asked looking at them.

"Well I thought we could get some cute belly pictures. I also got these." I pulled out 2 blue and 2 pink satin ribbons. "We can tie them around us for the pictures." I said smiling happily.

"Awww that's a cute idea Kim." Ann said rubbing her tummy.

The girls went into the bathroom to change while the boys came in the room. The guys were all wearing Khaki shorts, J wearing a white polo, Bry wearing a blue one and Quil wearing a pink one.

"Awww you guys look so awesome." I said walking over to hug and kiss J. He hugged me back and kissed me.

"Thank you baby so do you but you need to go sit down." He said.

"I know, I know." I said sitting down in the wheel chair as the girls came out of the bathroom with their dresses on over the bras and shorts.

We all took amazing pictures. Some of us just the girls, some of each couple alone and some of all the couples. It was funny even the guys put the ribbons on being goof balls. We all had so much fun!

We got back to the room about two hours later.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said getting out of the wheel chair.

"Oh ok baby want me to get you your clothes?" J asked.

"Yes, please." I said going into the bathroom. I got undressed and just looked at myself in the mirror. J came in a few seconds later and his eyes pooped open.

"Wow your so damn beautiful." He said setting the clothes on the counter and putting his arms around me from behind. I blushed.

"No I'm not." I said shaking my head feeling like a hippo.

"No baby you really are." He said moving my hair to kiss my neck.

"Hmmm baby we cant." I moaned out loving the feeling of his lips on my body.

"I know I'm sorry. Your just so beautiful that I cant help myself. You are really very sexy baby." He said kissing my neck again just under my ear and moving his hand up to my boob.

"Oh J." I moaned out my boobs are really sensitive right now and him touching them just sent waves of pleasure down to my very wet, wanting pussy. I turned around so I could face him. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him deeply. I ran my hand over his chest and down to his stomach, then I reached further down and grabbed onto the very large bulge in his pants. He groaned into my mouth.

"Kimmy, baby I need you so bad." He said not moving his lips from mine and pulled my body closer to his. I moaned and started to take off his shorts off. I needed him just as badly if not more. He stared to kiss down my jaw line and to my neck. When I finally got his zipper down his shorts fell to the ground and his rock hard cock sprang forth. I took it in my hand and started to slowly jack him off. He moaned loudly this time.

"Oh shit baby, I need to be in you." He said pulling my face to his kissing my lips deeply. I pushed myself against him returning the kiss.

I pulled away slowly, and whispered, "I'm right here baby, take me. I need you." I was looking deeply into his eyes showing him how much I truly wanted him.

Jared lifted me up easily and slowly wrapped my legs around him. He started kissing me lovingly, his lips full of passion. He then slowly sat me down on his dick.

"OH FUCK" I whispered yelled, I forgot how big he really was, but he really did feel so good in me. I held onto him tightly. He waited for a few moments until my body could get used to him again. I started kissing him again and he took the hit that I was ready. He started moving in me slowly at first, but soon he picked up the pace. We kissed a lot while we made love. It was the first time pretty much since I found out I was pregnant that we have had any type of sex, and believe you me, it was well needed. I was dripping wet over his cock and he was still holding and then we both released our final climax together, both breathing heavily. I closed my eyes simply enjoying our love making until I got my breathing under control. Then I finally realized what we had done.

"Oh shit." I said with a lot of worry in my face, "J what if we hurt the baby?" I bit my lip. He sighed and set me on my feet again.

"I know baby. Its ok baby, I'm so sorry, its just been so long and you are just so beautiful, I couldn't stop." J said holding me close.

I nodded, "Hey its not all your fault, I could have said no too, and I am 30 weeks and she is almost 6 lbs. now so hopefully she will be ok. We are almost there and baby we needed it." I said not sure if I was trying to reassure myself or him. I kissed him softly and got in the shower. J climbed in behind me and we just simply washed each other and talked more about names for the baby since we still haven't decided on one yet. We now added Delaney Rain to the list that we already have.

We got out of the shower and got dresses, and left the bathroom, we were surprised to see Dr. Stevens sitting in my room with a not so happy look on her face.

"Umm hi" I said blushing and looking down while I got into bed.

"Hi" she said as she started to hook up the machines back to me. "Look I know that its hard right now for you, and I know that you are young and your hormones are going all over the place, but you need to think about the baby." she said then sighed, "Kim once you dilate to 6 that's it its over, I have to get the baby out because of the placenta Previa. We have all worked so hard to get you this far, why throw it all away now?" She wrote some thing in my chart.

"Its not like that." I said getting upset, "This is the first time we have done anything since pretty much we found out that I was pregnant." I could feel the tears starting to burn in my eyes.

"Ok well lets just hope you don't start having contractions." She said and left the room.

"UGH I cant freaking believe her!" I almost yelled.

J sat by me on the bed, "I know baby, I know." He said softly holding me to his chest. I laid my head there and started crying. I mean really who was she to talk to me like that? Most 17 year olds would have aborted the baby or just wouldn't care, but no I have been in this room for months now trying to keep my baby safe, and one time that I think about myself and she gets all pissy. We didn't want dinner, which is a shocker for J, but we just held each other until we fell asleep.

I woke up at 3:30 in the morning to pee and I noticed that Jared wasn't in bed. I went to the bathroom thinking maybe he was in there too but nope. When I finished with the bathroom I went back to my room and turned on the light to look for a note or something, but there wasn't anything.

"Hmm that's odd." I said to myself while I grabbed my cell phone to call him. His phone rang 3 time and some girl answered it.

"Hello" Said the strange girl.

"HELLO? Who is this?" I asked already pissed off.

"Umm this is Tiffany. Who is this?" she asked. Really she is asking me who I am when I am calling my boyfriends phone.

"Where is Jared?" by now my whole body is shaking I am so livid. I hear her calling Jared and telling him he has a call, then I hear him asking who it was. I mean really how many people does he have calling him at 4 in the morning? She then said I don't know some girl.

"Hello" He said as he got on the phone.

"HELLO? REALLY?" I yelled "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?" I am so pissed at this point I can barley see straight.

"Kim, baby, its not what you are thinking," He started out.

"OH really its not! I'm here in the hospital with you baby and your out whoring around." I couldn't stop the tears as it felt like my heart was being ripped out.

"Kim come on you know its not like that. Its Jakes party and he really wanted me to be here." He said softly.

"And you thought you couldn't tell me about it? So you decide to just sneak out of the hospital while I'm sleeping and stay out till 4 am? What were you going to do lie to me and tell me you had to go patrol?"

"Kim your right I'm so sorry I should have told you." HE said then I hear the same voice that answered the phone say "Come on Jer get in the water already its gonna get cold." "Ya know what Jared FUCK OFF. I don't ever want to see you again!" I hung up the phone and threw it across the room causing it to crash into small pieces.

The nurse came into the room to see what all the commotion was. "Is everything ok miss?" She asked softly.

"No its not. I do not want anyone and I mean anyone in my room other then my parents." I said the tears still streaming down my cheeks. She left nodding. I grabbed the hospital phone and called my house.

"Kimmy what's wrong is the baby ok?" I heard my moms sleepy voice say.

"Mom can you please come up here the baby is ok but I'm not. Me, me and Jared are over. I really need you mom please." My chest hurts so badly like my heart and lungs are being ripped out at the same time.

"I'm on my way." Mom said hanging up the phone. I just laid in the bed hugging my belly, as the tears came harder. How could he do this to me? I thought that he loved me, yeah I was wrong, big time. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called out, the same nurse from before came into my room.

"Kim there is a young man out here saying to let him in. He looks pretty upset and kinda scary too." She said softly. I shook my head.

"No tell him to go away. Tell him I don't want him here." I felt my already broken heat break more. She left with a slow nod and shut my door again. About 10 minutes or so later my mom came in the room. She came to my bed and sat next to me and hugged me tight and just let me cry. After a while I started to calm down slightly she made me look at her.

"Kim, sweetie tell me what happened." She sad softly still holding me.

"Well after the pictures today I was about to get in the shower and J came in to bring me my clothes and well one thing lead to another and we had love. It wasn't a planned thing momma you gotta know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby, well Dr. Stevens head us and yelled at me. Of course I was upset and J just held me till I fell asleep. I got up at like 3:30 to go pee and he wasn't here, so I called him and some girl answered his phone." I shook my head as the tears continued and my body was shaking again. "After a few minuets he got on the phone and told me he was sorry and its not what I think and that its Jakes party and he really wanted him to be there. I mean really? Am I that bad that he couldn't just be honest with me and tell me before he left? Instead he snuck out and did God knows what with that girl," I had to take some calming breaths my head was starting to spin, "Well I told him to fuck off and that I never want to see him again, and I don't. Then after I threw my phone the nurse came in and I told her not to let anyone but you or dad in here then I called you." I sniffled chewing on my bottom lip.

Mom sighed, "Ok sweetie if that's what you want." she held me, then the baby kicked hard. She was moving around like crazy. I rubbed my stomach where I felt her moving, and started to cry even harder, to the point that I could hardly catch my breath.

"Shhh Kimmy sweetie you have to calm down. Think about the baby she needs the oxygen too. Its going to be ok." Mom just held me for a while and I started to calm down. After a while she got up, "I'm gonna go talk to the nurse. I'll be right back ok." She said and I nodded. As soon as my mom left the room I felt my very first HARD contraction. I tried to just breathe but OWW this shit really hurts.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT." I yelled holding onto the bed rail tightly. Mom and the nurse came running into my room.

"Kim what's wrong?" Mom asked. But before I could answer her the nurse yelled out, "She's having a very big contraction." The nurse grabbed some medicine that was in the drawers next to my bed and pushed them into my IV.

"OMG When is this going to stop, OWWW" I cried cause now my stomach and my hand hurt.

"Shhh its ok sweetie its almost over, your doing a great job Kim just keep breathing. Its starting to slow down now." Mom said running her hand over my head trying to sooth me. After a few more seconds it finally stopped thank goodness.

"I, wow that was terrible." I said letting out a long breath.

"Yes it was a very big one I'm glad you felt t though, hopefully the meds kick in soon, but I do need to check you now." The nurse said with a frown, she obviously knew what it was like to be checked.

"Really? I mean it was just one." I said trying to get out of it.

She nodded, "Yes really Dr. Stevens said that if you have any contractions you have to be checked and that was a big one." She got her gloves on and was waiting for me to take off my clothes, so I did. I swear I'm never having another baby ever this shit sucks. "Ok you are about 5 now." She said pulling her hand out and taking her gloves off. " I need to go call the Dr and let her know." With that she left the room.

"OMG MOM OWWW, shit its happening again, mom make it stop." I squeezed mom's hand very tight the pain this time was worse then the last. "Mom they have to stop its too soon for her to come." Tears were coming down my cheeks this time but because it hurt so bad.

"KIM YOU HAVE TO BREATH. JUST BREAT AND YOU CAN GET THREW THIS!" Mom yelled at me, which helped, I started taking deep breaths and slowly the contraction went away.

Shortly there after the medicine started to kick in cause I started to fall asleep, which I really needed. I started dreaming and I was on First Beach. Everyone was there but when they saw me they all started laughing at me. I didn't know why so I looked down yes I was pregnant but I had clothes on. I shrugged it off and kept walking. Even the whole pack was there laughing which I didn't think Jared would appreciate. Then I saw Nat and Ann and they just had this sad look on their face and started looking in the direction that ever one was pointing at. That's when I finally saw what every one was laughing at, Jared was sitting on a piece of drift wood with Tiffany Sims while she was kissing all over his bare chest. He looked up at me and said "Oh hey you." like it was no big deal that she was doing that to him.

"Oh hey you? Is that all you have to say to me?" I asked gritting my teeth.

Then Tiffany looked up at me smiling, "Hey you must be Kim, Jer here has told me so much about you." She said happily like her nasty ass lips being all over my mans body was a walk in the park.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I yelled then I flew at her knocking her off of Jared and onto the ground. I was punching her and pulling her hair. "You BITCH HES MINE. HE'S THE FATHER OF MY BABY. How dare you put your nasty ass lips on him." I just kept hitting her. Then Jared yanked me off her.

"Kim stop it your hurting her." he yelled at me, me he was more worried about the slut then me.

"Slut" I yelled at him and then kicked him in his balls. "I FUCKING HAT YOU!" I kept kicking him and he was just laughing at me.

"Kim, Kim wake up." I heard someone saying. I opened my eyes to see Jared standing over me, with a concerned look on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again?" I yelled at him pushing his hand off me that he had on my shoulder. "Don't you have some other slut to go fuck." I folded my arms over my chest and looked away from him fighting the tears.

"Kim its not like that, not at all." He said moving away from me, trying to stay calm.

"Oh really? Then please tell me what it is like, and while your at it tell me why the fuck did she have your phone and why the fuck did she call you Jer? And why don't you tell me why you felt the need to lie to me." I took a deep breath trying to stay calm and I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

He lowered his head, "I'm sorry, but you have to know nothing happened at that party." He said softly.

"Ya know what I don't wanna know, I changed my mind. Right now _**I **_need to be concerned about the welfare of my baby. I don't need nor do I want this stress around her. Jared you wont be spending the night here anymore with me." It felt like a whole was bunched threw my lungs saying that. "And as for now I don't think I want you here at all, if something happens that involves the baby you will be informed, I wont keep you away from her, you are after all her father." I took a deep breath starting to feel my stomach start to get tight again, shit I don't need this right now.

"What? No I cant stay away from you or her please Kim. I am so sorry please." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Fine since she is still in me I guess you can come up here, but you will not and I mean NOT spending any nights here. I wont ever keep you from her." As I finished the nurse, Dr. Stevens and my mom walked in the room together. I glared at my mother knowing she is the one that let Jared in here.

"So your actually feeling some contractions, huh." Dr. Says.

"Yeah they suck, so lets not have any more of them, K." I said with more attitude then I attended to have but right now I was having a hard time keeping my mouth in check.

She walked over to the monitor checking the strip, "Did you just feel the last contraction you had?" She asked.

"Yes I did it wasn't that bad though." I said not looking at anyone.

"Oh ok that's right it was just a small one, but at least your feeling them. That makes me happy." She said as she takes the stool that has wheels on it and sits down. "Well you are only one centimeter before I have to take the baby medically." She crossed her legs over resting her hands on her knee.

"I know, I know" I said with a sigh.

"Well we can do a few things at this point, first we can just go a head and do the c-section today, with the medicine we have given you her lungs should be ok, but of course there is no for sure way to know until she is out, and he weight is really good. The second option is just do nothing other then what we have been and see where that takes us. You may or may not be able to last the next 10 weeks you may not, we just wont stop the contraction the next time they start up again and then once you are at 6 we do the C-section. Or the third option is we put you on complete bed rest, that means no getting out of bed for anything not even to shower or pee. We will put in a catheter and everything. You would only be able to do sponge baths, and maybe wash your hair once a week depending on how your contractions have been. That last option might just help us get her at least another 6 weeks in there and that is when we would do the c-section either way." She said looking around. "You don't have to make a decision right this moment, but you need to make it by this evening, ok."

I nodded, "Ok I will think it over and let you know soon." I said rubbing my stomach as I felt another small contraction coming on. I took in a deep breath and the dr nodded at the nurse to give me more medicine.

After that they left leaving me, mom, and Jared to talk over the options.

"Well what do you think sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"I think you are a Benedict Arnold, but other then that I think that I want to keep her inside as much as I can. I will do anything if it means keeping her out of the NICU." I said chewing on my lip rubbing my stomach. "She is what's most important right now." I said not looking at either of them.

"Are you sure its not going to be easy having to stay in that bed of another 6 weeks?" Jared said softly.

"Yes I'm sure. I know that when I leave this hospital I want to leave with my daughter, so if it takes not moving at all for the next 6 weeks then that's what I'll do." I said looking at him sternly. I just wanted so badly to be in his arms and have him old me, but I just couldn't, he needed to know that he hurt me and that I'm not ok with it.

"Ok its your decision." Dr. Stevens said after she came back in my room several hours later. "Just sign here so you know what you are going to be expecting." She said pointing to an x with her pen. I read over the paper and it was just as she said it would be. I signed the paper and she asked Jared and my mom to leave the room so she can put the Catheter in.

"Ugh I hate these things" I said as she was putting it in.

"You ok?" She asked as she finished.

"Yeah its just a little uncomfortable, but I'll deal with it." I shrugged.

"No that's not what I meant. You are Jared are fighting, are you ok?" She asked looking very concerned.

"Oh, that, well I guess I will be fine. Its just rough," the tears started again, "I'm sure its just a fight." I said looking down not really even believing it myself.

"I know you think things are rough right now, and they are, but just keep in mind who your doing this all for. In the long run it will be worth it. Oh and I'm sorry how I reacted last night, I was in your same place that you are in at one point." She sighed softly.

"Its fine, I understand where your coming from." I said with a weak smile.

She nods, "Ok well I'm off for now, I'll send your mom and Jared in. Keep your head up sweetie." She said softly as she left the room. I nodded and laid my head back closing my eyes.

Ugh how did my life get so damn complicated? I mean really, a year ago I was about to start my senior, and then go off to college and have fun, but now here am sitting in a hospital bed trying to save my baby's life, I'm not married like I had always planned on being before I even got pregnant. Not that I would trade my baby for anything ever, I love her so much and this is worth it, but I just, I don't know how I got here so fast.

My mom, Jared, my dad, and baby fat, fat came in the room shortly.

"Hey daddy whatcha doin here?" I asked sitting my self up some and wincing feeling the catheter, and made a face.

"Well Maleah here needs to eat and there isn't any more bottles at home and I don't have the equipment to do the job." He sorta chuckled then he glared at Jared. Mom took baby fat, fat and excused herself to behind the curtain so she can feed the baby.

"So Kimmy Bug what's going on?" Dad asked me sitting on the chair closest to my bed.

"Not to much. I'm on complete bed rest now until the baby comes." I sad shrugging my shoulders.

My dad looked over at Jared who was sitting in the stool that has the wheels on it, "Son would you like to tell me what's going?" He said in a not so nice tone.

"Dad, seriously? Its not a big deal we are having a fight end of discussion. I nor your granddaughter need the stress right now and any how I'm sure mom already told you so why relive what happened. So if you feel the need to yell or bitch slap him whatever, but NOT HERE!" I said giving him my best impression of my moms death glair.

"Ok, ok. If you don't want to talk about it but Jared you and I WILL be talking about this soon." Dad said holding his hands up. Jared just shook his head.

Everyone stayed until 7:30 that night. We all had dinner together and to be honest I really didn't feel like eating but I did force myself to eat something just for the baby.

Mrs. Call brought up the twins so they can eat with us also. When they came in the room they both had on there 'I'm An Uncle' T-shirts. Its so cute. They even bought the baby a shirt that says 'my uncles love me'. I love it.

When it was time for everyone to leave I felt sad. I missed getting the boys ready for bed, or just playing with them. I missed all of my family. We all said our goodbyes and I love yours and they left, but Jared stayed behind.

"Kim I love you please you have to believe that. I never meant to hurt you." He sounded so sincere I had to hold back my tears.

"Jared never have I doubted that you love me not once. But you have to know that even though you say nothing happened and I want to believe you I really do. Its just that you hurt me…"

"But Kim I didn't mean to" He interrupted me and I held my hand up.

"Jared please just let me finish. You feeling the need to lie to me about the party almost hurts worse then me not knowing for sure what you did. I get it trust me I do, spending every day here is hell. And yes it is our baby but I'm the one stuck here not you, and knowing that at some point I made you feel like you were, well that also hurts. TO know that I have been so unbearable to be around it's the worst feeling ever. And to know that you felt so trapped by me that you had to sneak around and lie to me about a party, well that's why your not staying here. I'm not going to trap you here." I looked away from him.

"But Kim that's not it, please I want to be here with you and our baby." I could see the tears in his eyes and I had to wipe the ones from my eyes.

"No you don't hell J I don't even wanna be here, but I have to be for the safety of our baby. You don't so go have fun with your friends. I'm not stopping you. Please just leave I need to sleep and like I said I wont stop you from coming up here but you are not welcomed to stay the night." I turned away from him. I knew he was crying, I felt it, and I knew that I was the one that made him cry, but I have to stick to my decision. I didn't want him regretting bring stuck here with me imprint or not.

"I… I love you Kim" He said and got up to leave.

"I love you too J." I said softly knowing he could hear me.

After he left I had to get a few heated blankets from the nurse so that I could sleep. Once I got them I fell into a dreamless sleep, which of course is very welcomed.

_**(Ohhhh a big fight! Oh no what was J really up to at that party? Will Kim ever trust him again? IDK just gotta read to find out! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to everyone that favorited and did review! Cant wait to put more up! )**_


	11. Chapter 11 A Very Welcomed Surprise!

_**(Ok ok ok please forgive me for taking almost two weeks to update! My life has been so crazy, and I am getting sick with some kind of bug! Either way I hope you like this chapter! I had lots of fun writing it and then typing it and making some changes to it along the way! Also another reason I have taken so long to post is cause I am still writing the story out! That's right I just cant get enough of this story! So far I think I am up to chapter like 15 written out! So there is lots more to come for this pair! Please read and review it I know that if I got more reviews it would make me want to get the chapters out quicker! **_

As always I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. However I do own the idea of this story and the characters that you don't know from the books or movies! Also this FF is rated M for a reason if you are not 18 please don't read it ok so now you have been warned! Hope you ENJOY! 

(Spoiler alert! The baby is coming in the next chapter stay tuned to read all about it)

Chapter 11 A Very Welcomes Surprise!

I woke up super excited today! Today is the day that I am officially 32 weeks! The Dr. is going to lift the complete bed rest which means that I can actually shower, not freaking sponge bathe, actually get in a shower!

For the past 2 weeks Jared has been here everyday. He comes here at the same time, which is noon, when he is either done with patrol, or done working on the apartment with my dad. I am still sticking to not letting him stay the nights with me so every night he leave at 8pm when visiting hours are over. I hate it when he leaves, truly I do, but I just can't be the one that stops him from being a normal, well as normal as he can be, 18yr old guy. He has to get it out of his system because when the baby does come I am going to need a lot of help especially after the C-section. I think we needed this little bit of distance between us. Ever since he imprinted on me we have be moving as fast as if we were in a high speed chase, and this is a good way for us to slow things down. We actually have a lot in common, which I already knew, but now we actually talk about things that are important other then how much we wanna hump each other, and we have even played some games together. Its been nice actually getting to know each other.

Dr. Stevens came n happily today at around 8am, which to me is way to early.

"Good morning Kim." She says with a bright smile, "you ready to get out of that bed finally?"

"Umm nah I'll just stay here for a while longer." I rolled my eye and we both laughed. "Yes I am more the ready to get out and take an actual shower."

She put on her gloves and slowly pulled out that damn catheter and it hurt and winced and took in a deep breath. Then she checked me.

"OK that's a good thing your still at 5." She took her hand out and washed her hands. Then she helped me get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. She made sure that I was settled and then left and said that she would see me later.

I turned on the shower got undressed and stood under the stream of hot water. It felt so amazing to have the water running over my body. After a few minuets I washed my hair, 3 times, and then washed my body twice. It was so difficult to wash my legs because my now very larger pregnant belly and yeah my feet not happening so I put soap on the wash cloth and dropped it on the floors and rubbed my feet on it. My legs need to be shaved but yeah that aint happening any time soon, so I just have to settle looking like the wolf man for a while.

After my very long, very welcomed shower I got out and wrapped my hair in a towel and then my body. And guess what? My belly sticks out of the towel, its cute and upsetting all at once. Yes I know that my beautiful baby girl is in there growing and getting stronger every day, but I look like a freaking beached whale. I sighed to myself as I towel dried my hair and then put it in to two fish bone breads. I cant wait to be able to do things to my little girls hair. I thought to myself as I finished attaching two pony tails on the ends of each braid that have little flowers on them. I then dried the rest of my body and got dressed.

I went in my room and decided to sit in the recliner that is in there instead of in the bed since I have spent the last 4 weeks in that damned thing non stop, and cause I don't have to be on the monitors all the time now because the contractions have stopped for now and the baby can safely come now anytime.

It was now noon and I was watching a re-run of America's Next Top Model, when I heard my door open, I got a big cheesy smile, thinking it was Jared, but then my smile turned upside down quickly when I saw my mom coming in with baby fat-fat.

"Oh well its nice to see you too." Mom said as she came in and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry mom, I just thought you were Jared, he's usually here by now." I said putting my smile back on my face and reaching to hold Maleah. I kissed her fat cheeks and she smiled, "Hi baby sister did you miss me?" I said in a goofy tone.

Mom shook her head, "Oh speaking of Jared, he told me to tell you that he had to go on a mandatory patrol after he got done working with your daddy, so he probably wont make it up here tonight. He did say he'd call you as soon as he can." Mom said nonchalantly.

I sighed and had to fight the tears that I felt that were about to start. I already missed the hell out of him and now I'm not going to be able to see him at all today. I started chewing on the inside of my mouth.

Mom looked at me, "Kimmy bear cheer up, I know you miss him, but you will get to see him tomorrow, and he'll call you, and besides you get to go for a walk in the wheelchair today." Mom said the last part a little to happily for my now self-pit type mood. "Come on lets go now. I'll be right back" She got up and left the room. A few minuets later she came in with a stupid cheesy grin on her face. She took the baby from me and I got up slipped my flip flops on and sat in the wheelchair. Mom handed the baby back to me and I thought great I'm 17 huge pregnant and holding a baby that looks like she could be one. No one will think I'm a hoe. I shook my head at my thought.

"So where are we going?" I asked as she started to wheel me towards the elevators.

"Oh I just thought that we could have lunch down stairs in the café." She said with an odd tone like there was more to it than just lunch. I didn't question her just went along for the ride. And lets face it anything is better then being cooped up in that damn room any longer then I have to be.

"Hey mom?" I said quietly as we got on the elevator.

"Yes Kimmy?" She was now looking at me holding Maleah.

"Umm if I haven't said it, thanks for being so cool about everything." I said getting a little chocked up.

"Oh sweetie, of course, you know that I love you very much and that I am so proud of you. And I am so happy that you came to me right away with this, not that you had a choice, but you could have hidden this and things could have been a lot worse then what they have been. I love you sweet heart."I wiped a tear that had escaped my eye. "I love you too mom." Just then the elevator doors opened and a loud "SURPRISE" cam at us. My mouth dropped open, all of my friends and family were there and the entire café was covered in pink and purple. Right front and center was J holding a dozen pink roses for me with a big smile on his face. He came up to us and mom took the baby from me. I was already crying and had to wipe my eyes several times.

"Hey beautiful." He said bending down to hug me.

"Hi." I said grinning from ear to ear. "That's kinda funny I was told you were out working all day." I giggles and then kissed him sweetly.

He kissed me back with a smile on his lips and stood up.

"I know I'm sorry and I was working just not where you thought I was. I have been here since 8 this morning getting everything ready. And I wanted you to be surprised." Then he pushed me through the crowed that was starting to take there places at their tables and I got out of the wheelchair to sit at the table too.

I had so much fun! J never left my side except to get us some food and drinks and the one time I had to go pee. We all played games like; guess the baby food game, yeah that's a gross game! How well do you know mommy, of course Nat and Ann both won that and it was kinda funny cause Jared and them got into an argument about my favorite gum, and of course the girls were right. We all laughed and Jared just gave them a 'I'm watching you kinda look.' We played baby bingo and that was fun too. I got to spend a lot of time with Nat and Ann which is something that I haven't gotten to do since I have been in the hospital. Jared's grandmothers both got to come and they are fabulous! I love them already and the best thing is that they get along with my gran and Grammy and are planning on having lunch and stuff together. And of course they are all excited to meet there first great grand baby! Of course his mom was there and she kinda drove me a little bit crazy with the five million questions, but I was polite and I think Jared could tell that she was driving me nuts cause he told her that his Aunt Liv wanted her when she really didn't. I smiled brightly at him.

When it was time to open the gifts there was so much to open. I can hardly believe that all this is for us and the baby and that we will actually need it all. Nat's mom got all of us a day spa package for when after all the babies come, which wont be until February, and she got me and Jared a movie night package and even offered to baby-sit for us when we use it. My mom made us a scrap book of the photo session that we had all together and even included all of the ultrasound pictures that I have had so far. I love it and there is even room to add for when the baby comes. We got everything that we registered for and then some. After all the gifts were opened Jared stood up and got everyone ones attention.

"Excuse me everyone, I well I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out today to celebrate our new little girl. You all know that this pregnancy has been far from easy on Kim, and I know that she appreciates all of you coming here today. I also wanted you all to be witness to this as well." Then Jared got down on one knee in front of me and pulled out the most beautiful pink princess cut diamond ring with a white gold band, I have ever seen in all my life! He looked up at me and with tears in his eyes he said, "Kimberly Ann Connweller, you are the love of my life. You are my breath and my heart beat. You are my life now and forever. Will you please do me the greatest honor of my life and become my wife?" I already had tears when he got on his knee but after his speech I could hardly speak.

I nodded until I could find my voice then said, "y…YES Jared I will marry you." I wiped my face as he slipped the ring on my left hand ring finger and then he kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like forever and at that moment the pull of the imprint was so strong and powerful I felt like we were in our own little bubble of fireworks. It was like everyone that was at the shower just vanished and left the two of us there alone but happy, extremely happy! We pulled away slowly as we started to hear cheering and clapping. We looked around and everyone was standing on there feet cheering us, I blushed of course.

"I love you so much thank you." Jared whispered to me kissing the side of my head.

Everyone wanted to see the ring and most people gushed over it saying, "Wow Jared how did ya afford something like that." and "Awww that was the perfect proposal, I'm so happy for you two." It was great but I really just wanted to go back to my room with Jared and make out some more.

Emily came up to us when she was about to leave to inform us that she and Sam had finally set a date for their wedding. "Its going to be December 1st, I really want you guys in it and the baby too." She smiled happily.

"Um ok sure I think I should be ok by then. Sure I don't see why not. I hopefully will not have any issues that will stop it." Emily is such an amazing person, not only does she stay with Sam even after he accidentally phased in front of her and caused her to have 3 permanent scars down her face and neck, but she truly loves each and every member of the pack. There are 10 pack guys now, and 5 imprints not counting Emily herself. She offers her house and she has amazing cooking skills that she also offers to all of us. She is the pack momma!

"Well as much fun as I'm having I need to get going, as you know that pack isn't going to cook for themselves." she said with a giggle and hugged us both then left. Emily and Sam got us the cutest shirt for the baby that says, "Hands off boys, my daddy's the big bad wolf!" That has a picture of a wolf that's the same color of Jared when he is in wolf form. She also got us a bunch of clothes, and a build a bear wolf!

Everyone was starting to whine down and started to leave. Nat had to leave early cause she had to work! Yup that's right she is now 21 weeks pregnant with twins and her parents are still making her work! Even my parents are getting flustered with them because the keep making comments about me not working at all, and that how can they be so cool with everything and about how they are helping us build an apartment. I mean really how can they be so spiteful.

I was getting ready to getting ready to stand up to hug J's grandmother to say goodbye when I got really dizzy and had to sit down quickly. I put my hand on my head.

"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick." I said closing my eyes tightly. I felt like the room was spinning.

"Kim, baby are you ok?" Jared asked and I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I….I don't know." I could feel my breathing start to pick up, "I need to go lay down." J picked me up and set me down in the wheelchair and rushed me back to my room. My mom stayed behind to get everyone to leave and clean up but said she would be up as soon as she can. She also said that my dad was coming with his truck so he could take the gifts home and put up the crib and stuff.

When we got back to the room I still didn't feel right, and my head was starting to pound and I started to see black spots in my vision. J got me in the bed and ran out to get the nurse. I couldn't seem to get over this dizziness. After a few moments Jared and the nurse came running back in the room. The nurse asked a million questions that Jared had to answer most of and she hooked me up to the monitors again, then she took my vitals. The baby was fine and I wasn't having any contraction thank goodness, but my blood pressure was 180/100 which even I know is to high. The nurse ran out and called Dr. Stevens to my room. Jared just sat by me holding my hand. I could see the worry in his eyes which prolly mimicked my own, because after everything I have been through now this! I mean really? I felt the tears dripping from my eyes, I really felt terrible and scared.

"Its ok baby, you and the baby are going to be just fine." Jared said softly rubbing my belly.

A few moments later the dr and the nurse came back in with some medicine.

"This should help with the headache too Kim, you have to try to calm down though too." Dr. Stevens said then went into the bathroom and brought out a cold rag and put it on my head. She then turned down the lights and whispered to Jared and me, "I'll be keeping an eye on her from the nurse's station, be sure to rest." She left then and shut the door quietly. I took several deep breaths trying to stay calm, and then I finally fell asleep.

I had a dream about the baby, but this time she was older. She was wearing beautiful wedding and she looked just amazing. She had J's chocolate brown eyes and my high cheek bones and curly long black hair. Her complexion was a perfect; it was a blend of both mine and Jared's not to light and not to dark. When it was time to walk her down the aisle, the biggest shock of all was the man standing at the other end, Seth Clearwater!

I woke up feeling a little sleepy still but noticed it was 10pm now and Jared was still sitting next to me on the bed.

"Hey your still here?" I said looking up at him smiling.

"Yeah I needed to know that you were ok." He said with a soft smile at me. "How are you feeling, the last time they checked your blood pressure was normal again."

"I'm feeling better; I'm not dizzy at all anymore."

"That's great baby." He started to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked sounding very frantic. He stopped and looked at me quirking his left brow. "Umm, I mean, umm." I looked down and blushed. "You um don't have to leave if you um don't want to." trying not to sound desperate.

"Kim, sweetie do you want me to stay?" He asked sweetly. I wanted to say YES, yes Jared I want you to stay and never leave my side again, please never leave me. But I didn't I couldn't I don't now why though.

"Umm if you ah wanna stay you can." I blushed and chewed on my lower lip praying that he would say yes.

"Kim why don't you just tell me what you want. Please you know then anything that I want to be with you every second of everyday." He said softly holding my left hand and playing with my ring.

"J I want you to be here but I just" I sighed, "I don't want to be the thing that keeps you from doing everything that you want to do in life." I looked down at my belly cause I didn't want to see the reaction on his face.

He lifted my chin with his hand, "Kim you are not the one that is keeping me from anything, you are my reason for living."

"Really?"

"Yes really baby." He smiled at me.

"J I never wanted you to not stay. I just felt like you needed your time away from me. I know that I haven't been that great during this pregnancy." I said shyly.

"I could never want to be away from you, and you haven't been that terrible. I will admit it's not always been easy but your amazing and well worth it. I'm sorry about that party I should have told you about it; it's just that I didn't want you to feel like you were missing out on something else. I'll never keep anything from you again, I promise." He said looking deeply into my eyes then kissed my forehead then he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Then I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply. He climbed on the bed more laying next to me pulling me closer to him. The kiss stared out sweetly but then moved quickly to deep and intense. There was so much passion in his lips I could feel myself getting close. I moved my hands over his back and down to his ass and he was holding my hips. I could feel his hard cock trying to break free from his jeans. I could stay like this forever. I was the most amazing kiss ever until Dr. Stevens came in.

"Knock, knock." She said already in the room. We pulled apart slowly and I gave her a pouty face. "Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to check on you before I left for the night." She said getting out the things she needed for the exam. "I take it that you are feeling better?" She asked as I assumed the position and she began the exam. I took a sharp but deep breath and nodded. This is the worst part of being pregnant. I made a face as I felt her checking me. It's not always this painful, it usually just causes pressure, but this time it hurts like hell. I'm sure that it doesn't help that while Jared and I were making out I was so close to cumming and that my pussy muscles are extra tight and that makes the dr's hand feel like she has the hands of the Incredible Hulk! I winced slightly and squeezed J's hand tight!

She finally made her way out and I let out the breath that I was holding. "Ok so you are still at 5 and let's try to keep it that way, at least for another 2 weeks." Dr. Stevens said with a look at both of us like she knew what we were doing. "Also if your blood pressure goes up again like that we will be delivering with in the hour. I am not going to take any chances." She took off her gloves and washed her hands. I brought my legs back together as she checks the monitors then leave the room.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through all this baby, I would take your place if I could in a heart beat." J said holding me close to him.

"No you wouldn't. Even thought you are a big strong wolf boy you couldn't handle the pain from the contractions." I giggled at him as I started to dram small shapes on his chest. "So guess what I had a dream about." I said softly.

"Hmm well it wasn't sex cause you weren't moaning so I have no clue." He laughed.

I shook my head, "No and I don't moan in my sleep. Either way I had a dream that we were at our daughters wedding." "Oh?"

"Yes and she was so beautiful, but the odd part was who she was marring."

"Who was it?" He asked, I could tell he was paying just enough attention to my but I didn't have his full attention.

I smirked, "She was marring Seth Clearwater, and he looked the same way he does now." I knew I had his attention now cause I heard him growl, and I giggled. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow at him.

"He better fucking not even think about it." He said through clinched teeth.

"Well as you and I both know if they imprint its not like they have a choice in the matter babe. And I think that's something we need to expect. I mean look at it everyone thought that imprinting was something that didn't happen often and look 6 out of 10 wolves have imprinted already. It is a possibility." "Kim can we please not talk about this now. I want to at least hold her before we start marring her off." Jared laid his head back looking really stressed out. He is so cute she isn't even here and he is already having daddy issues. I love him so much. For the rest of the evening we just talked about the baby and the types of things we got for the shower. We even talked about names for her again and we still can't decide on what her name is going to be. Which we need to figure out soon since she is going to be coming with in 6 weeks. I can't believe it just 6 more weeks! The doctor wants me to stay pregnant at least another 2 weeks which would only make her 4 weeks early, but I want to keep her in as long as I can.

Jared and I talked for most of the night and we decided how we wanted the nursery with my dad on Skype using the web cam on the computers. My mom hung up all the baby's clothes and we also decided what outfits needed to come up here for the baby to come home in. My dad and Jared are going to be setting up the crib and things tomorrow, so she can put the bedding on it and get the things put away in the dresser that don't need to be on a hanger. I am so excited everything is falling right into place. Me and Jared are going to be parents of a wonderful, beautiful little girl soon. And hopefully soon after that I am going to become Mrs. Kimberly Ann Cameron! I cant believe it, it's like all my dreams are coming true, and I have the most amazing family and friends ever!

We went to bed around midnight just holding each other truly in love and happy to just be together. I love the way that Jared makes me feel, so safe and protected, not to mention hot and sexy too, even being huge pregnant. He is such a great man, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him! That night my dream about the wedding seemed to find its way back and it finished happily! I hope that my little girl is just as happy as I am some day!

_**(AWWWWW gotta love baby showers don't you! I love them at least! Well what did you think? Come on tell me and be honest! And whats up with Nat's parents? I mean really! Lol oh well more to come soon! REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF ITS JUST A WOO HOO OR BOOOOO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE! THANKS FOR READING MY FF AND THANKS TO THOUGHS THAT HAVE FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! **__**J**__** LOVE YA ALLLLLL BUNCHES!**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**WOLFIEGIRL!**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Big Day! Well One Of Them

**(Ok so as per the usual I don't own Twilight! This is a MATURE Chapter and it does contain talk of a live birth! OK so thanks for the reviews you guys rock! You really made my day Hankslady and my other riviewer and for the life of me I cant remember I am so so sorry but I promise I will give you a shout out next chapter! Hopefully you like this chapter I totally love everything baby and birth so this one is a bit longer then the others! Love ya all and thanks for reading lots more to come!) **

**Chapter 12 The Big Day! Well One of Them!**

I can't believe its been 4 weeks since the baby shower, 4 weeks since the awful blood pressure issues, oh and that means that I am now officially 36 weeks! I'm so happy, no one thought that I would make it this far and I have. I have managed to keep baby Delaney, or baby Ashlynn or maybe even baby… ugh who am I kidding we are never going to name her. She is going to go home being no name Cameron!

This morning I woke up with an odd feeling, not like something's wrong, just odd. My blood pressure has run a little high in the mornings but this morning it is completely fine. Jared got called out on an emergency from Sam this morning right when we were waking up, so here I am all alone in this room again. I just can't shake this feeling and its driving me nuts! I decided that watching TV would be a good distraction so I turned it on and there is nothing on except Jerry Springer, Maury who's the baby's daddy, thank goodness I don't have that issue, or reruns of Charmed. I settled for Charmed. I used to love this show before I found out about the pack; it used to make me laugh because no way in hell was any of it real. Now that I know about the pack and vampires, maybe there are witches and demons. Yeah now I'm freaked out great. So I turned the channel and just watched Sponge Bob, not even close to me favorite but it's a good distraction and it won't freak me out. I grabbed my baby name book well one of them and started to look through the names where me and Jared had left off last night. T.

After about an hour of reading the book and having Sponge Bob on my cell phone rang Jared's ring tone.

"Hello sexy." I said answering happily.

"Hey baby how are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok I guess. So what was the emergency?" I asked putting the book mark in the book at D, since I have already gone threw the book over again.

"Oh Jake got Nessie pregnant and Eddy boy wanted to rip his wolfy little head off." He said with a laugh.

"OMG What?" Ok so the story on Nessie Cullen, well she grows at a very fast rate because she is half vampire and half human. Bella, Jakes best friend, is her mother. She is now a vampire but when she had Ness she was a human and then the day of the birth she almost died and was changed, that's something that she always wanted anyways. Ether way Ness was born like 7 years ago but she looks just as old as us and acts more mature then us sometimes. It's strange to say the least but we all love her, she is fun to be around, when we get to see her that is. Nessie was the youngest of us imprintees. She was only an hour or so old when Jake imprinted on her, which that was also another time that Edward wanted to rip Jakes head off, oh and there was the one time that Edward and Bella found out that Jake and Ness had sex for the first time yeah that was funny cause Jake almost ost both of his heads that day! Ya know I am really surprised that Jake is still alive.

"Yeah so Jake needed the pack with him cause Ness was scared that Edward would kill both of them and I swear he would have if we weren't there." J told me with a chuckle.

"Wow that's so crazy all the imprints are pregnant now except Rach and Emily or are they knocked up too now?" I said jokingly. Jared then got really quiet. "Babe you still there?" I asked into the phone.

"Yeah sorry, I'm here."

"What are you not telling me Jared?" I asked as the odd feeling started to get a little worse.

"Ummm, Em's pregnant but you can't tell her that you know. NO on knows except Sam and I only know because I heard him thinking about it when I phased."

"Eeek that is so exciting." I clapped.

"KIM you can not tell any one!" J said almost yelling at me.

"Ok ok I won't say anything. SO when are you coming back?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm on my way up there now." he said as he walked into the room.

"Oh you." I smiled and shook my head and hung up my phone.

"Hey beautiful." He said hugging me and then he kissed my tummy. "Hello daddy's little princess." I smiled big then she kicked hard.

"Ow easy there baby girl." I said rubbing my stomach where she kicked but she just kept kicking just as hard. She was kicking so hard that you could see her foot trying to come threw the skin of my stomach. J rubbed my stomach trying to get her to calm down.

"Come on sweetie daddy knows its ok." He kept saying to my stomach.

"Ugh it's not working, she just wants to move around and I'm sure there isn't much room in ther for her." I sad laying my head back breathing slowly. After about 30 minuets she finally calmed down, but that feeling still stayed.

Later that day when dinner came I just couldn't eat.

"Babe what's wrong? You barely ate lunch and now you're not eating dinner." Jared asked with a frown on his face.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I have just had this odd feeling all day. I can't explain it." I said laying my head back on the pillows. Jared rubbed my tummy.

"Is she still moving around a lot?" He asked but before I could even answer she answered for herself she kicked his hand. We both smiled at that.

"Yes she has been moving around like crazy." I said turning on my side to try to get more comfy.

"Ok do you want me to have the nurse call the dr?" He asked very concerned while he took a bite of my sandwich.

I shook my head, "No it's just an odd feeling there is no need to call her." I said and like magic Dr. Stevens walked into the room.

"No need to call who?" She asked as she washed her hands.

"Well you." I laughed.

"Why do you need to call me? Is everything ok?" She asked as she looked at the monitor strip.

"She's been feeling add all day." Jared told her.

"Oh?" She questioned looking at me. "I also see you have been having some contractions too." She gave me a look like how come I haven't said anything kinda looks.

"Really? I didn't know that I was having them. The baby was moving around a lot today and kicking really hard I just thought that, that was what the pain was. I swear." Both the doctor and Jared looked at me. "What seriously? I didn't think it was contractions, I have no reason to lie about it." I said really pissed off that they thought I wasn't telling them.

"Ok, ok." she said putting her hands up as if she was surrendering. "Let me just check you just to be sure and maybe we will see about having this baby tonight." She said getting her gloves ready.

"What? Tonight?" I almost screamed. I was really starting to freak out.

"Kim, sweetie, we have talked about this. If you got to 6 then I have to talk her. I can't take the chance of your water breaking. And you're at 36 weeks now. I have delivered plenty of babies at 36 weeks and they are perfectly health." she said trying to reassure me.

"But it's just that I'm not ready for her to come yet. We don't even have a name for her yet." I said while J took my hand.

"I know baby but just think you will get to hold her really soon." He told me softly. I am so glad that he is here; he always knows what to do and say to calm me down. I let the dr check me and while she was checking me I stared to have a contraction.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop." I pulled up away from her and squeezed Jared hand as tight as I could. I am really glad that he is a wolf cause I am sure that I would have broken a bone or two I squeezed his hand so tight it was turning white.

"Kim, Kim listen to me. You have to breathe. Don't fight it just let it happen." Dr Stevens said.

"Fuck you and fuck the breathing bull shit it don't work. It hurts damn it you fucking breath." I yelled at her and I say Jared's mouth drop. I never talk like this to any especially to an adult. The contraction finally started to stop. I wiped my face.

"Wow that was really a bad on Kim. I think I'm just not going to check you and just get you in the OR ASAP." She said as she took her gloves off and started writing in my chart.

"Wait umm call my mom."

"You still have about an hour or so before we start prepping you to go back. You have some time." She said as she left the room. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself.

"Baby do you want me to make the calls" J asked me softly.

"No I can make some. Can you get the list of people to call out of my notebook over there please?" I said letting out a breath. "We can make them together." I grabbed my phone and unlocked my screen and dialed my parent's house.

"Ello Jell-O." Mattie said. I hate it when he answers the phone its so ugh just annoying.

"Mat give mom the phone."

"Geez no hello baby bro or nothing wow." He said and handed mom the phone.

"Hello." She said happily.

"Mom, I need you to come to the hospital."

"What? Why, are you two fighting again?" She blurted out.

"NO. But I am going to be having your granddaughter in about 2 hours." I said harsher than what was intended.

"OH WOW REALLY?" Mom squealed like a school girl. "Ok let me get the kids over to the sitter and then your daddy and I will be right up there." She said quickly and then hung up on me. Nice not even a 'how are you for me'. I shook my head and crossed them off the list. Jared was still on the phone with his parents, well his mom. I looked at the list the next people to call were Nat and Ann. I dialed both numbers and hit the connect calls button and waited for them to answer. Nat Answered first.

"Hey Kimsters what's up?" As she said this Ann answered the phone sounding like I had just woken her up.

"Hola Amigas." She yawned.

"Well I'm calling you both to let you know that your Goddaughter is going to be born in about 2 hours!" the more I said it and thought about it the more excited I was getting. Well that is until another contraction started. "Ow, ow, ow, shit, shit, shit."

"Kim you ok whats going on?" Nat asked concern raining threw her voice.

Jared grabbed my hand, "Just squeeze my hand baby girl, your doing great. That's it take nice deep breaths. Good its coming down now, good job baby." After about 45 more seconds the contraction was over and I could actually take a good deep breath. He smiled at me sweetly and I smiled back. Have I mentioned that I am so glad he's here?

"What the hell was that all about?" Ann asked.

"Well that was a contraction, welcome to labor 101 girls. It fucking sucks." I said closing my eyes praying not to have another on.

"Awww Kimmy, ok so I'll call Bry and we will be up there ASAP." Nat said and hung up.

"Quil is on patrol right now but I'll try to call him. Either was I'm on my way now. Love you Kimmy."

"Thanks Annie. I love you too." With that we hung up and I crossed all 4 of them off the list. Jared was still on the phone with his parents and I was getting a little annoyed, I mean really I already made 3 phone calls and he was still talking to his mom. I looked at him with the 'What's taking so long?' look and he mouthed "20 fucking questions" and rolled his eyes. Good at least it wasn't just me that was annoyed with her. I nodded and smiled at him but that smile came to a sudden halt when another contraction started. This time it didn't start slowly and get worse, it started worse and got worse then that.

"Mom I gotta go Km needs me." Jared said hanging up his phone. I squeezed his hand so tight and I couldn't even begin to breathe it hurt so badly, but nothing helped make the pain go away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate this shit. I hate this." I said threw gritted teeth feeling the tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I know you do baby, it will be over soon. You're doing a great job. I'm so proud of you." He said rubbing my head with his free hand.

"Fuck you. How do you know if I'm doing good or not this is your first time too. I hate you, you did this to me, and you're never fucking touching me again." I yelled at him as both of our parents walked in.

"Well that's good to know." My dad said with a laugh. I gave him my best impression of my mom's death glair.

"You too. Your one of them, you are just as bad." I said to him as the contraction started to slowly and I do mean slowly ease up. That contraction lasted a whole freaking minuet and a half. I was finally able to relax some but I knew it wouldn't last long cause they were coming like every 3 to 4 minuets now. I looked up at Jared with soft hooded eyes saying I'm sorry with out actually saying the words. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey baby girl" My mom said nice and cherry, "labor sucks right?" she laughed

"Yes, yes it does a whole freaking lot!" I said to her matter a factly. Just then Jared's mom and dad came in carrying balloons and pink flowers.

"Awww Kimmy you're so cute. I swear your glowing even more now then you were before." His mom said and then snapped a picture. She was wearing an all pink t-shirt that says 'New grandma of a beautiful baby girl.' "Here Hun here's one for you too." She gave my mom a matching shirt.

I started to feel another contraction and I grabbed J's hand tightly, gritting my teeth trying not to let anyone know that I was having another one. J rubbed my hair as it got worse. I couldn't handle it anymore and I just screamed. "**AHHHHHHH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. IT HURTS.**" And what did Jared's mom do? Instead of being compassionate and comforting like a normal person would do when someone is in this much pain, she takes a fucking picture. "PUT THE FUCKING CAMERA AWAY BEFORE IT BECOMES A PERMINET WALL DECORATION!" I almost growled at her trying to keep breathing. Yeah who ever said that breathing while you're having a contraction would help needs to have their head examined.

"Oh sweetie you're just so cute." She said as she took another picture.

I swear to all things holy that if I could have gotten out of this bed I would have pounded my soon to be mother-in-law into the wall. None of this, and I mean none of this s cute! The contraction finally stopped and I took several needed deep breaths to calm myself down. Not because I needed to relax and stop crying from the contraction but because she was on my fucking nerves and I wanted to hit her and would have if I didn't calm down.

After about another 30 minuets and about 20 more contractions Nat, Ann, Embry, Sam, Emily, Leah, Rach, Paul, Jake, Nessie, Seth, Brady, and Collin all came up. I am really surprised that we didn't get yelled at with all the noise that was coming from my room and because we had so many people in here!

I was talking to Nat, Ann, Emily, Rach, Leah, and Nessie when I started to have another contraction. I started to breath heavily, "Ow, ow, ow, shit, ow" I tried to whisper threw it.

"Here Kim take my hand." Emily offered since Jared had just went to the bathroom. I took her hand and squeezed because the pain was getting worse.

"Fuck its getting worse." I gritted my teeth.

"Ow Kim my hand." Emily yelled then Leah pried her hand out of mine and took over. I squeezed hared. It hurt so bad I just wanted to curl up in a ball but that wasn't allowed. At this point the whole room was silent and all eyes were on me. I hated all the attention but right now I couldn't do anything about it. Oh and the fucking contraction hurt!

"UGH, UGH, SHIT. WHERE THE FUCK IS JARED AT?" I yelled.

"He went to the bathroom sweetie." My mom said rubbing my leg trying to comfort me.

"OH must be fucking nice to just leave when things get bad. Ow, ow mommy make it stop please." I cried. "The asshole is never touching me ever again!" I was trying to breath but yeah as we discussed that shit don't work.

"Who's never touching you again?" Jared asked coming in to room.

"You, you bastard! I hate you. Ow J make it stop please." I cried and he came and took my hand from Leah and rubbed my head with a cool wash cloth and kissed my cheek.

"I know baby, I know. But I love you and you are doing suck a great job you really are. Just keep breathing its starting to calm down now." He whispered in my ear over and over making me actually feel calmer. The contraction ended and I started to cry.

"Baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it I love you." I sniffled and kissed him softly.

He kissed me back then whispered, "I know baby its ok I love you too."

Dr Stevens came in the room and had a shocked look on her face, "Oh wow why wasn't I invited to the party?" She smiled coming close to the bed. "Ok so everything is set and ready. The anesthesiologist will be in here shortly to get your epidural started. When he does come in everyone but Jared has to leave we need space for him. When he gets it set in place he will check to make sure its working then everyone can come in after that. We will let it sit in place for about 20 or so minuets then come in to take you back to the OR. Everyone can either go to the waiting room or wait by the doors it doesn't matter to me. Jared you will get to follow us back there but then the nurse will have you sit in the hall until we are just about to get the baby out and then she will come back to get you. Make sure you stay there because she won't look for you. Now Kim you will be able to hear everything that's going on but not see it. We are going to have the NICU staff in there with us just to make sure she is breathing fine and that there are not complications with her, so expect there to be about 10 to 15 people in there with you. Oh Jared I need you to sign these papers saying that you are going to be in the room with us and there is one for the baby's name. Do you have you yet?" She looked at us as she gave J the papers.

"Umm no." I said biting my lip.

She smiled as she took the papers back from Jared. "Ok that's fine we will just put baby Connweller on her card for now.""Wait why Connweller?" Jared asked. "She's going to have my last name Cameron."

"Oh sorry I wasn't sure how you guys wanted to work that out. Usually when the mother isn't married we just give the baby her last name but if you want it to be yours that's fine." She said making a note in my chart. "Ok so the baby's card will read Baby Girl Cameron (Connweller). Is that ok with you Kim." "Yes of course it is." I smiled but then moaned as another contraction started and I squeezed Jared's hand. "Ugh is this ever going to stop." I took a slow breath.

"Soon, soon." Dr. Stevens said. Then she started talking to Jared about what he was going to be able to do during the C-section and that he could go by the baby once the NICU staff had her all cleaned up, and that he would get to hold her and bring her by me. When the contraction was finally over the other dr came in, and that's all I could think about was finally some pain medicine. Dr. Stevens escorted everyone out of the room except J of course.

The Anesthesiologist explained everything to me and that I had to sit perfectly still. Now I was nervous. He was going to be shoving a huge needle in my back and I was going to be having contractions and I had to stay still! OMG what was I thinking! I got into position with my back straight, and my legs dangling over the side of the bed. Jared was right in front of my holding both of my hands. I am really glad he's a wolf and can handle pain and that he heals quickly cause I know that I squeezed his hands so tight that I heard a pop. He is so amazing.

"You're doing great baby." He whispered to me. I just kept trying to take calming breaths but once the needle was actually in I held my breath or I was going to scream. The tears were falling fast down my cheeks onto my gown. It was hurting so badly and then a fucking contraction started.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I kept whispering over and over squeezing even harder and I heard more popping. I felt so bad for hurting him but he never faltered or even showed any sign that he was in pain.

"Almost done now, just gotta tape it up." He said as I felt him pushing a big piece of tape on my back.

"You're doing so great baby girl. I'm so proud of you and I can't wait until I get to call you my wife." Jared whispered into my ear and instantly I felt a calm rush over my body like his words we magic to me.

Finally the epidural was in place and I was truly able to relax before they took me back to do the surgery. After the dr left everyone came back in the room and was really quiet and just not like themselves.

"What's going on guys?" I looked around at everyone.

"I told them that they needed to let you relax and not act crazy." Sam said and I knew that he meant he used his alpha on them not to and I smiled.

"Aww thanks Sam but really I would rather have the noise to keep me from thinking about what's about to happen." He nodded and it was like a magic power cause everyone started talked again.

"So how was it?" Ann asked, "cause you know that I am not good at pain and you looked like you were dying." I rolled my eyes at her.

"It was terrible! Yes that's right even worse the the contractions cause you can't move or anything and then I kept having the contraction along with the pain of them having a needle in my back." I told her not holding back anything; she needed to know what she was in for. "But now I can't feel my toes and I can't get up to pee or anything but the good part of it is that I can't feel the contractions either, like my stomach still gets hard and tight but there is no pain with it." I smiled at her and looked at Nessie who looked really freaked out. "Ness you ok?" I asked her.

"Umm yeah, I ah just don't know how my delivery will be with everything that's different about me." She confessed. Jake hugged her and whispered something in her ear and she smiled and looked much better. Gotta love the power of the imprint!

"Hey everyone I was thinking that maybe we could say a prayer for Kim and the baby." My dad said.

"Yeah and for Jared not to pass out." Seth laughed.

Everyone laughed with him except for J he just gave him his death glair and I knew it was cause the dream I had about Seth imprinting on the baby and not what he said. I rubbed his hand and he looked at me and smiled. Everyone bowed their head and me, Jared, my mom, and my dad all put our hands on my tummy. It was so cute!

"Thank you Father for giving us this awesome day. Thank you for giving us such wonderful family and friends to help us through our trials of life. Lord thank you so much for allowing Kim to make it this far in her pregnancy and especially thank you for the skilled doctors that helped along to was. Now Father we are asking you today to be with Kim and the baby as my little Kimmy bear is about to go into have a c-section and deliver our first grandbaby. Please guide the dr's hand and keep Kim strong. Help the baby to come out strong and healthy and to look just a little like her granddad." We all quietly chuckled at that, "Help Jared to be good to Kim and a good supporter like he has been in all these past weeks. Help them to love each other and this new little baby girl coming to us really soon. Help them to raise her up right and please Lord help them to get her a name before she turns 18." I rolled my eyes. "Thank you so much for all the wonderful blessings that you have brought to my family. We love you Father in your name Amen." When dad finished we all had tears in our eyes and were whipping them. He hugged me tight. "I love you Kimmy Bear." He whispered to me.

"I love you too daddy bear." I hugged him back just as tight. I wish that my daddy could be in the room with me well and my mom but I knew that only one person was allowed and I know that its Jared's place to be in there. Then Dr. Stevens came in the room then she checked my monitors again and my IV.

"Ok it's that time we have all been trying to avoid." She said with a smile. She and the nurse started to get all the things they needed and put my IV on the bed pole. Then the nurse gave J some scrubs to put on and he slipped them on over his clothes.

Now I'm really nervous. I have never had any type of surgery let alone any type of stitches and now with in just a few minuets I will have both. I started to take deep calming breaths to try to stop from crying but I already felt the tears. I said by e to everyone hugging Nat, Ann, Emily, Nessie, Leah, and Rach, and giving all the guys a high five. Jared's parents hugged me and then my parent's hugged and kissed me. My lower lip was quivering.

"Oh sweetie you will be just great." mom said, "just think you soon get to meet your baby girl." Now mom had tears in her eyes too.

I nodded, "I love you mommy." Then the nurse and dr wheeled me out of the room that has been my home for the past 16 weeks or so. I looked up at Jared and he had fear and worry all over his face. I grabbed his hand as we went threw the hall; he looked at me and smiled.

After a few minuets of walking it was time for Jared to stay and he kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "I'll see you in just a few minuets baby girl. I love you."

I nodded and whispered back, "I love you too J." trying to blink away the tears again.

They pushed me into the operating room and moved me to another bed that is the most uncomfortable bed ever, and its freezing cold. Like the dr said there were about 15 people in there with me including the dr that gave me the epidural. They put up a drape so that I couldn't see my belly anymore. I met the doctor that is going to be taking care of the baby but for some reason I can't remember his name for the life of me. I heard Dr. Stevens say to go ahead and let J in.

I looked towards the door and there he was my night and shinning armor. He came right over to me and sat in a seat that they had for him with his camera in hand. He kissed my forehead.

"See that wasn't to long was it?" He said smiling at me trying to be strong but I could see the worry in his face.

Then she peeked over the drape, "ok we are going to start now. You will feel us moving around and maybe some pressure but not pain. If you do feel pain then tell us so we can fix your epidural." I nodded. "Ok you ready to meet your baby girl in about 2 minuets?" She smiled and then disappeared.

Like she said I could feel them moving around and some pressure but it wasn't painful. Then out of no where I heard the most incredible sound I have ever. My Baby! She was crying loudly. Jared stood up to take pictures of her.

"Wow Kimmy she is big and so beautiful." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

I already had tears streaming down my face, even though we didn't know if she was alright, just hearing her crying makes everything that I have been through worth it.

Dr. Stevens held her up over the drape so I could see her. "Yes she is beautiful, and she is a really good size for being only 36 weeks." She then handed the baby over to the NICU team. I nodded at J to go over by her when they said he could. I am so happy she's here and she is so far ok. I heard them sucking out her nose and mouth and she sounded like she was chocking and that got really pissed off and screamed more. Wow she has a good set of lungs on her. I heard Jared talking to her and she calmed down. Awww she already knows her daddy's voice.

"Do you want to know her weight?" A blond nurse asked me. I nodded. "She is 9lbs and 2oz. And she is 22 inches long. She is a very big baby for being so early." She smiled and walked away going back be Jared and the baby.

I just laid there thinking how lucky I truly am. Then Jared came walking over by me with a pink bundle in his arms. He already looks like a natural! He sat down next to me and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you so much Kim, thank you for everything that you gave up to keep her safe. I will never be able to repay you but I will spend every day of my life trying to." He said softly with tears running down his face.

I started to cry more. "I love you too J and thank you for giving me our baby girl. Can you turn her so I can see her face please?" I said.

"Oh yeah of course sorry." He smiled and turned her to face me and in that instant I didn't think I could love anyone more then I love the two people that were sitting in front of me right now!

"Oh my goodness, she's so beautiful." Tears were streaming down my face as Jared brought her closer to me. I kissed her head. "Hi baby, I'm your mommy." I said to her softly.

"Do you guys want me to take a picture for you?" the blond nurse said to us.

"Would you please?" I said and J gave her the camera. He moved to the top of the bed holding the baby close to my face but not covering it and leaned down close to us.

"Beautiful just beautiful." The nurse said as she snapped the picture.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"You are very welcome, but now we have to take the baby to the nursery and get her fully evaluated and then do some standard test but you can stay with her sir. Just follow me" She said reaching for the baby.

Jared looked at me like he was torn between staying with me. I nodded at him. "Its ok go with her, I'll be fine."

He stood up and handed the nurse and she started screaming. The nurse set her in the bassinet she wanted her daddy and not in that bassinet. It was cute to see her fighting to get her hands and feet out of the blanket and her little face was so red.

"Babe tell everyone that we are both ok. I love you." I said softly.

He lent down and kissed me on the lips softly, I love you too sweetheart. I'll see you as soon as I can." He followed the nurse and the baby out of the room.

"We are just about done here Kim, just a few more staples." Dr. Stevens said from behind the drape.

"Ok how about a tummy tuck while you're at it too." I chuckled.

After about 10 minuets I was being wheeled into the recovery room. I suddenly felt so tired; it has been a very long day of hard contractions. I decided that I was going to take a nap since it was nice and quiet and I knew that my room will be filled with lots of people. It really has been a long day, day hell a long freaking pregnancy. Yeah I don't think that I'll be doing this anytime ever again.

I woke up like an hour later and I was still in recovery and there was a nurse checking my staples and to see if I was bleeding to much. When she was finished checking me she finally started to wheel me out and towards my room.

There I was greeted with everyone that I love except the baby cause she just had her first bath and had to get warmed up again. Jared told me that she would be able to come here in about 20 minuets.

"How are you feeling baby?" Jared asked me kissing me softly.

"I'm ok. They still have me on some good pain meds." I smiled and kissed him back. Everyone asked how it was and told me that the baby is by far the prettiest baby that they have ever seen, and I have to agree. Jared sat on the bed softly and showed me all the pictures he took while he was in the nursery with her.

Finally a nurse came in the room, pushing the baby in one of the bassinets. I smiled brightly this was going to be the first time that I get to hold her!

The nurse checked my wrist band and checked the baby's to be sure it was the right baby, which of course it was. She lifted her out of the bed and laid her in my arms. I broke into tears. , and kissed her head. I held her close to me never wanting to let her go again. The nurse asked everyone to leave so she could show me how to nurse the baby. They all left except Jared. The nurse helped me undo my gown and to get the baby to latch on. The baby latched on right away and just sucked away like a pro. I love this feeling of closeness that I get with her. This is the one thing that no one in this world can do for her but me! Jared was sitting on the bed next to me and he rubbed her head and the look in his eyes was of pure joy and awe.

"So you ready to have another one?" The nurse asked.

"What? Umm nope not happening again. Ever!" I said mater a factly.

She giggled, "I'm sure in a few years you will change your mind. Ok so here are a few things you need to know. There are diapers in here," She opened a drawer under the baby's bed, "Every time you change her just put the dirty diaper here," She pointed to the space between the bed and the drawer. "If you need anything just call the nursery and we will bring it to you. When the baby needs to eat we will bring her to you, but since you had a C-section you can't be left alone with the baby until we get the ok from the Dr. Oh and take the rest at night, don't try to be a hero, we will bring her to you when you need to feed her. Any questions?" she wrote something in the baby's chart.

"Umm no I don't think so." I said looking at J.

"No I don't have any." He said.

"Ok well congrats on the baby, and when you are done nursing you can have everyone back in." She said as she covered me up with a blanket.

I nodded, and then she left. "Omg J she is perfect." I said as he moved the blanket.

"Yes she is baby." He kissed her head and then kissed my lips.

When I finished nursing her I gave her to Jared so he can burp her, as much as I would have loved to hold her and never let her go I know he was dying to hold her.

"J we need a name for her." I said with a sigh as I cleaned myself up and put my gown back in place.

"Umm your right we do. What do you think sweetie?" He said as he patted her back. It's really cute his whole hand almost covers her whole body. As he was patting she let out the biggest burp a little baby her size should never let out. We both laughed. "Yup, she is definitely a Cameron."

"As if there was any question?" I said almost offended that he would ever say anything like that.

"Of course not baby, I never thought that for a second." He said kissing her head again. I sighed he's action off, there is something up with him I just don't know what it is yet!

I took a long look at our little princess. "What about Tanner Renee Cameron?" I asked as I started to notice how her hair curled.

"Tanner? Hmm." J said looking at the baby. "What do you think? Are you a Tanner?" He asked the baby and she opened her eyes at him with a little hint of a smile on her face. J smiled and kissed her cheek.

I smiled, "So Tanner it is then!" I said happy to finally have a name for her. "So are you ready to tell everyone?" I asked as I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said making sure that I was fully covered up. Everyone came in and took seats around the room.

"So what's her name?" My mom asked with the biggest smile on her face that I have possibly ever seen.

Me and J looked at each other and smiles.

"Oh goodness don't tell us you still don't have a name for her yet!" Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Shut it pup." Jared said "Yes we have a name maybe we just don't want you to know it." He said almost with a growl. I slapped him in his arm. "What he started it?"

"Really? Stop it." I said and he knew what I was talking about cause he had been having issues over my dream that I had about Seth imprinting on the baby. "Yes we have a name for her. Everyone meet Tanner Renee Cameron." I said happily and kissed her head. Then my dad reached for her and Jared handed her over to him slowly.

"Careful now, hold her head." Jared said sounding like a concerned father. We all just laughed.

"I think I have done this a time or 4 now Jared." Dad said. "But thanks for the tip. Hello little Miss Tanner Renee Cameron, I'm your grandpa you can call me papa. Welcome to our family." He kissed her head softly. I smiled big and snuggled close to Jared, he was being very watchful of the baby.

Then my dad started her blessing ceremony Tanner was passed around to everyone in the room to give her their blessing for her life. Everything went smoothly until Seth got her. She opened her eyes for the first time since we named her and there was the look in Seth's eyes, a look that most of us were all to filmier with. Seth Imprinted on Tanner!

"YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" Jared yelled at him and I tried to grab his arm but it was to late he was up and in Seth's face taking Tanner from him. "You, you how could you? She's only fucking 3 hours old. NO, no not happening ever!" He yelled and Tanner started to cry, she already felt the imprint clearly.

"_Jared stop!"_ Sam said in his alpha voice and all the wolves winced a little. Jared stopped yelling and just looked down at Tanner who was still crying. "_Give Kim the baby and both of you outside." _Sam said again in his alpha voice, taking Seth with him. Poor Seth he looked as if his hear was breaking. Jared gave me Tanner and went outside with them.

"What was that?" Mom said. I finally got Tanner to quiet down and looked at everyone.

"Mom you just witnessed your first Imprinting. Seth just imprinted on Tanner." I said it slowly so that both our parents understood what this meant.

"HE WHAT?" she yelled. "No she is just a little baby NO!" She shook her head.

"Mom really its ok I'm ok with it. Their imprint isn't like mine and Jared's or everyone else's for that fact. Seth will be everything she needs. Right now he isn't romantically attracted to her. And that won't happen until she is ready when she's like 30." I laughed and had to take a deep breath cause the pain meds were starting to wear off.

"Wow I am keeping my babies away from all the pack!" Nat said. We all laughed at her.

"That's not happening, their daddy's a wolf." Quil said hugging Nat and her large baby bump from behind.

I smiled, "Guys really I'm happy about it." I said softly looking down at the baby who was sleeping now.

"You what?" Ann said.

"I'm happy she has an imprint. I know Seth is a good guy and I know that he will be everything she needs. I want her to know the love of being an imprint. Look at Jake and Ness. I mean they are happy, yes Seth will have to wait longer then Jake did but she will always be happy. Plus we don't have to hide the pack from her now." I said as my mom took the baby from me to hold her.

After about 10 minuets Jared, Seth, and Sam came back in the room. Jared still not looking all that happy about the situation. I smiled at him.

"Mom can I have her back please?" I asked and of course she gave her to me. "Seth come here please." He came by me and I handed Tanner to him. "Be careful with her she is breakable. I know that you will always treat her the way she should be and don't ever hurt her." I smiled at him and his face just lit up so brightly as he held her. I knew that my daughter would have the greatest man in her live no matter what stage of her life she is in he will be there to make sure she is safe, and happy, and with that I can be happy too.

Awwww she finally made it to the end of her pregnancy! Wooo hooooo! So how do you like the name? Bet you didn't see that one coming along. Hehehe. So what did you think? Come on tell me it just takes a few seconds for post a review I will even take something simple as, like or dislike. SO what do you think is gong on with Jared, he has been acting a little funny huh? IDK guess you will have to keep reading to find out!

Love ya bunches!

Wolfiegirl!


	13. Chapter 13 Finally My Own Bed!

**(Ok here it is Chapter 13 woo hoo. Well at least I feel that way! Soooo what do you think so far? Come on give it to me… Thanks for all my reviewers and thanks for sticking with me. I have so much more to come! I am having a hard time finding a end, its not near yet so don't worry… Just a little Spoiler alert the next chapter is going to have a rape scene in it. It's part of the story I know that some people don't like it but it wont be long but it is really apart of the whole story. Hope you all like the story! Here are some of more fun in the life of Kim and Jared! Again I don't own twilight sadly ****L**** but I do own this story and the characters that are not in Twilight! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13 Finally My Own Bed!**

Now that Tanner is 4 days old we get to go home! I am so excited! I get to sleep in my own bed in my new apartment that Jared and my dad worked so hard to finish!

When we got to the house Jared and my mom helped me out of the car because yeah I'm still in a lot of pain. Apparently being cut open and having a person taken out of you is a really painful event. Who would have thought? I do have some Tylenol but yeah that doesn't work for longer then 20 minuets or so and since I am nursing I can't take anything stronger. My mom suggested that we stay in my old room just until I heal a little better since the 4 stairs that I had to walk up almost killed me. I agreed because the thought of more stairs scared the shit out of me frankly. I could tell that Jared was pissed off about something and decided to ask him later when we were alone.

We had dinner as a family for the first time in months. It was nice the twins were happy and wanted to hold the baby. My mom helped them hold her.

Around like 10 Jared helped me to my room so I could change and get ready for bed. He was still upset so I decided to ask him about it.

"What's up J?" I asked taking off my shirt, and pants.

"What do you mean, what's up?" He asked back with a lot of attitude behind his voice.

"Ok well why are you so pissed off?" I asked putting on my comfy shorts carefully and deciding to just stay in my sports bra.

"OH I don't know," he started and I could tell he was really pissed, "maybe it's the fact that I busted ass to get the downstairs finished and here we are sleep in your old room!" He partly yelled at me. "Oh yeah maybe its the fact that a 15 year old boy imprinted on our daughter when she was just 3 hours old and you're just all so fucking happy about it." He said even louder. "Yeah and there's you're the fact that you fucking do everything that your mother tells you to do with out even a second thought to how I might feel about it!." He ripped off his shirt. I was in shock how can he just saying all that to me?

"Are you done?" I asked threw clinched teeth.

"Oh no that just the fucking icing on the cake Kim." He said I could see his hands ball up into fist.

"No, no its not you're finished. First of all I can't fucking walk down stairs with out feeling like my fucking insides are being ripped out. Secondly yes I am happy Seth imprinted on Tanner. Would you like to know why?" I could just feel myself getting more pissed off by the second, "Because I know that no matter what she will always have someone to turn to, and someone to love her no matter what. And I know that Seth will never force her to do anything that she isn't ready to do. And lastly Mr. Cameron as far as doing what my mother says, UMMM HELLO GENUIS she has been through this whole baby thing more then once and so yes when she suggests something that might make me feel better you better believe that I am going to do it." I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes now.

"Great," He said rolling his eyes, "More fucking tears. You're a mother now Kim grow the fuck up already." He hissed at me.

I swallowed hard. "Fuck you Jared you're such a fucking ass hole." I said feeling my hands clinch into fist at my sides.

"Yeah just something else I'm not going to get for another 2 fucking months. How long will that make it now 6 fucking months?" He said sadistically, growling at me.

"Get out; get the fuck out of my house right now! If that's all I am to you is a piece of ass just fucking leave. I don't need you." I said pointing to the door. Then he came at me and pushed me down on my bed and held my hands over my head and straddled my legs so that I couldn't move.

"Ow Jared your hurting me." I whimpered feeling his whole body weight on me.

"Listen here you fucking bitch, you don't get to fucking talk to me like that. I am Tanner's father and your fucking imprint. You will show me some damn respect, do you hear me?" He said right in my face so that I could feel his breath on my face. I was so scared, all I could see is anger and rage in his eyes. I nodded chewing my lip fighting as hard as I could to not cry. Then much to my relief we heard the pack howl and I knew that he had to leave. Thank Goodness!

He got up off me and left threw the window phasing before he ever got to the tree line that was only about 5 feet from my house.

I got up as quickly as I could and shut and locked the window, and went back to my bed lying down carefully. My whole body was shaking now with both anger and fear. What the hell is wrong with him? I just laid there trying to figure it out. Around midnight I was still awake and Tanner started to fuss. I got up and picked her up carefully, went over to the door and locking it too then too her over to my bed with me. I know that if Jared really wanted to he could easily bust down the door or into the window but I also know that he wouldn't want to cause a commotion with my parents being here. Tanner was in between a whine and a full blown cry when I propped her on a pillow and got my nursing bra open. I lift her to me and she latches on very quickly. I just laid there holding her letting her eat while I tried to think more on why Jared was acting like this.

We must have fallen asleep at some point because around 4am I heard a knocking on my window. Tanner was sleeping and had unlatched at some time during us sleeping, so I slowly got out of the bed fixed my bra and went to the window. I thought I knew who it was and I was right. Jared was standing outside my window naked covered in mud and dirt. I cracked the window a just enough to hear him.

"What do you want?" I asked sleepily, holding the window even though I knew that he could open it easily if he really wanted to.

"Kim please let me in. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said or done any of that. Please all my clothes are in there." He said sounding truly sorry giving me his best puppy dog eyes he could.

I sighed and opened the window for him, "Fine but be quiet she is sleeping." I went back to my bed and laid down softly not trying to wake up Tanner. Jared walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I was still awake when I heard him get out of the shower and go over and he pulled something out of the drawer. He slipped in bed behind me.

"Why is she in bed with you?" he whispered but I could hear some hint of attitude in his tone.

"She woke up to eat after you left and we fell asleep. I'm not moving her cause she is going to be up in another hour to eat again." I whispered back, but thinking and cause now we can't try anything with her in the bed.

"Oh ok just be careful with her there I don't want anything to happen to her." He said softly putting his arm around me. "I love you Kim and I am really sorry."

I moved his hand so that it wasn't close to my staples, "I love you too, and we can talk about it tomorrow, right now I just wanna sleep for the next hour before she wakes up again." I got comfortable and he kissed my head then we both fell asleep.

At around 8am we heard the pack call again and it seemed like it was right outside my window. Jared got up quickly and pulled off his boxers and I had to bite my lip, ugh he is so fucking hot, and I can't do anything for another 6 weeks. I started to stretch and felt the pull of my staples.

"Ugh." I winced.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just keep forgetting that I have staples and I tried to stretch." then we heard the call again. "What's going on? This is the second call you have gotten in less then a day/" I asked using my 'don't lie to me tone'.

He sighed, "Its just there was a vampire on the Rez last week we picked up the scent but couldn't find it and last night we chased it down to the boarder," The call came again but this time louder and it sounded like Sam, "Babe I gotta go, I love you." He quickly kissed my forehead and went out my window.

I sighed and looked over at the clock. "Wow she slept for 7 hours, but now she needs to get up and eat or my nipples are going to fly off. I picked her up uncovering her to get her a little cold to get her awake. I took out my boob that she didn't nurse on last night and she must have been very hungry because she didn't even open her eyes but was moving her head around looking for food. I guided her to my boob and she latched on quickly and sucked hard.

"Slow down princess its not going anywhere." I said to her softly. It hurt a little for the first time in now 5 days of nursing and I just figured that it was cause she had waited do long to eat. She looked so cute though she had her hands around my boob holding it in place, and it looked like she was trying to say, 'this is mine and I'm not sharing.' I had to giggle.

After she was done eating I pumped the other side because it was also going to explode. I changed her diaper and then put a shirt on and carried her out to the kitchen where both of my parents were sitting at the table. The boys were already at school. I set Tanner in her bouncy seat, put the milk in the freezer that we had said would be just for Tanner so we didn't get the hers and Maleah's mixed up then I got myself some fruit out of the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, then sat by my mom who was feeding Maleah her baby food.

Dad looked up from his paper, "Good morning." he said with a hint of something that I couldn't quit put my finger on.

"Good morning." I said then took a bite of my food.

"Everything ok Kim?" he asked with the same tone, shit he must have heard us last night fighting.

"Yeah why wouldn't they be?" I said because truly it was ok and it was none of his business what we were fighting over.

He raised his eyebrow at me and was about to say something when mom chipped in, "Wow she slept late today." She smiled at me knowing that whatever my dad was going to say was just going to make me upset or would cause a fight.

"Yeah she got up at like midnight to eat and then she was still sleeping when we woke up the pack calling for Jared. I had to wake her up to get her to eat." I said. It was quiet from then on until dad left for work.

After a while mom left with Maleah to go to her mommy and my swim class, leaving me and Tanner alone for the first time. I was fine I hurt a little but mom made sure that I had everything I needed before she left. So me and Tanner watched all the Law and Order SVU shows that I didn't get to watch while I was in the hospital.

Around noon Emily called and asked if her and Rachel could come over and visit for a while and of course I was so happy about it, I felt like I was going to co crazy with sitting at home by myself all day.

When Rach and Emily got here the brought more clothes for Tanner, I swear that this girl is gonna need to be changed every hour just to wear all the clothes she has. Both the girls asked a million questions about having a baby and they were happy that I let them hold her. Rachel went to the bathroom and I needed to talk to Emily about Jared.

"Em umm Jared kinda scared the shit out of me." I said in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean Kim?" She asked while she was holding Tanner, concern running wild all over her face.

"Umm last he kinda was forceful with me and was breathing down at me and it was like the human Jared wasn't there anymore and he was just all wolf."

"What do you mean he was forceful?"

"We started fighting about how he worked so hard on the apartment but we are staying in my old room and stuff like that. Then we started arguing about sex and that, that's when he pushed me on the bed and I swear he would have forced me to have sex right then but he was just almost yelling about how I'm his imprint and I better start respecting him." I wiped a tear that started to fall.

"Oh sweetie I'll talk to Sam about it."

"NO please don't I don't want to fight with him more then we already do."

"Kim I'll make sure that Sam doesn't make a big deal about it, but he needs to know."

I nodded and then Rach came back in the room and we ended the conversation. They stayed a little while longer then went home. Jared was still gone and I hadn't heard from him all day. I was worried about him and the vampire that he said was running around the Rez. Hopefully the guys caught it and were just patrolling to be sure no more were coming.

I turned on the TV and just watched it blankly for the rest of my time alone until the family got home.

**(****Hope you liked it.. I wonder what is going on with Jared? Well you shall see it soon! Hope you love it and thanks for all my reivews I just got one today 9/29/12 From a guest Isabella! Thanks for the review and and thanks HanksLady and everyone else that's reviewed!) **

**WolfieGirl!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Worst News Ever

_**Chapter 14 The Worst News Ever… Then It Got Even Worse!**_

_**Ok so here it is finally so, so sorry it took so long. It was a really hard chapter to write and even harder to type it out. Originally this was just one chapter but I changed it into two because it was so long. I must warn you this chapter has a very descriptive rape scene in it! Please don't take offence to it but it is a necessary part of the story! THIS CHAPTER IS MEANT FOR 18 and OLDER! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T STOP READING BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS A ONE TIME EVENT IN THIS STORY! Please let me know what you think good or bad it all helps! And you will get this and the next chapter both in the same day! Happy reading! Oh and as always I don't own any part of twilight or its characters, because if I did I wouldn't be where I am at now! LOL **_

Over the past 8 weeks we got into a steady rhythm even though Jared was away a lot. Something about vampires running around and he was also trying to make up for the patrols that he had missed when I was in the hospital. I just shrugged it off, I mean really what could I do, it's his job right? And me and Tanner were fine just by ourselves.

Today I got to get my staples out and got the pill just in case. I tried to tell her to just take it all out since I wasn't having anymore kids but she laughed it off and said that everyone says that.

My mom and dad offered to take Tanner with them to go see my grandparents and I accepted it of course. I NEEDED and WANTED time with Jared.

The family left around 4 and I knew Jared would be home around 5:30 or so. I jumped in the shower and shaved everything to be sure that I looked hot for him. I got out and put on my tie dress. It's an all black dress that goes to about an inch above the knee and is only held together by a strap that ties around my neck.

I knew that I didn't have time to cook so I ordered some Chinese food and got our table decorated with candles. (OH yeah we are now fully living in our apartment.) I heard the door bell; I ran up the stairs paid for the food and ran back down. Time was just flying past, as I finished the table it was 5:35 and I heard Jared coming down the stairs. I ran to the bottom of the stairs to greet him with a big hug.

"Welcome Home baby." I jumped into his arms he caught and hugged me back, but there wasn't much emotion in his hug.

He looked around and saw everything that I had done, "What's all this for?" He asked.

"It's for us," I smiled, "I just thought we could have a romantic dinner together. My parents went to see my grandparents and offered to take Tanner with to give us some alone time." I said almost hurt that he wasn't more excited about it.

"So the baby's not here?" He asked sounding pissed off.

"NO Jared she's not here, I thought we could spend some us time." I said running my fingers over his ribs. He pushed me away. No I am pissed. "What the fuck is up with you? Every time I try to get close to you, you fucking push me away. I'm quite sick of it." I said pushing him away from me. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Kim please I need to tell you something and it's not easy and I have been trying as long as I can to put it off but I cant anymore." He said still holding my wrist tightly. I felt his whole body starting to shake and my stomach churned.

"Let go of my wrist please and we can go sit and talk." I said trying to get my wrist free from his iron tight grip. Nice I'm surly going to have a bruise there in the morning. He let me go and we walked into out room sitting on the bed.

He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Jared please tell me…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Tiffany's pregnant." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him and it didn't help that he kept his head down.

"Well that's great for her, now what does that have to do with us?" I asked him confused.

"Kim…" He looked at me his eyes deep in thought, "She is pregnant with my baby." His words cut threw me like knives straight to my heart.

"Wh… What?" I blinked my eyes trying to focus or maybe even wake up. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I got off the bed and stood in front of him, his head was down again. "Look at me" My hands were shaking, "How could you do this?" I demanded.

"Kim please stop." He said looking at me.

"Stop? Stop what? Hating you right now?" I yelled at him.

"Kim she's pregnant with my son."

"Your son? So she's far enough along to know what she's having." I shook my head, "So what Tanner isn't good enough cause she's a girl? You know what you're a fucking prick! You fucked her while I was in the hospital? How fucking could you?" I hit his chest with my open hand. "Get out! Get out of my house NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I shouted trying to push him off the bed, he didn't move.

He looked at me with anger in his eyes, "Your house? You're fucking house? I built this house." He yelled at me with rage in his voice.

"I don't give a shit what you built; you fucked a bitch when I was stuck in the hospital on bed rest with your daughter. GET OUT NOW!" I tried to push him again.

He stood up and grabbed my arms tightly and yelled in my face, "Stop HITTING ME." HE threw me to the bed. "You fucking want me. You love me, I'm your fucking Imprint," He pushed my hands over my head and held me down.

"Get off me now!" I yelled trying to no avail to get free. There was no use I was trapped under his weight no matter what I did I couldn't move. He ripped my dress off me and threw it to the floor. I felt him shift around me and then I felt his cock pushing at my entrance. "JARED NO STOP, STOP PLEASE." I yelled right in his face but he didn't listen. My whole body was shaking and tears started to stream down my cheeks. He pushed his cock into me with out any warning. It hurt like hell. It felt like I was being torn apart, it hurt worse then the first time.

"AHHHHHH STOP PLEASE, PLEASE STOP." I begged him but he just kept going harder and faster. I kept fighting and hitting him but it didn't help. He never stopped.

Here I am laying in my own bed being rapped by the person that is supposed to love me more then his own life. I couldn't take it anymore I just wanted to die, I closed my eyes crying praying he would finish quickly. Finally after I have no idea how long I heard him grunting and then I felt him explode in me, I felt so sick. He pulled out of me and just left. He just fucking left me laying there crying and in the worst pain of my life. I don't know how long I laid there crying but eventually I heard my phone rang. I rolled over to grab it and felt the pain again shooting threw me. I tried to answer it as causal as I can.

"Hello." Yeah I'm not convincing at all.

"Kim sweetie are you ok? What's the matter?" My mom sounded worried on the other end.

"Yeah I'm fine just had to fun to get my phone. What's up?" I rolled back over trying to make the pain stop but it was no use I just wanted to scream but I couldn't with my mom on the phone.

"Well its storming pretty bad here so we are just going to stay here the night is that ok? I have enough milk for Tanner." Mom said and it sounded like music to my ears because I didn't want to have to explain any of this to her or my dad.

"Oh yeah that would be fine mom I'd rather you all be safe then try to come home in the weather."

"Kim are you sure you're ok? You sound off." Ugh moms they always know when something is up.

"Yes mom I am fine, really just be careful ok? I love you but I am gonna go finish dinner now."

"Ok Hun I love you too and you be safe." she said and I could tell what she meant.

I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I needed to wash this filth off of me. I could barely walk. When I got to the bathroom I sat on the stool by the counter and but my head on the counter and sobbed. I have never felt more alone then I do right now. Who could I call? Nat is now on bed rest since she looks like she is going to burst at the seams, Ann is with Embry, Emily is with Sam, Rachel is with Paul, and Nessie is on some trip with her family.

Everyone has someone but me. Well I have someone, wait had someone, but he decided to go fuck a bitch and then decided to rape me!

"AHHHH I FUCKING HATE HIM!" I threw my brush and it cracked in half. I got in the shower and took a long hot shower trying to make myself feel better and to wash away the terrible feeling that I felt all over my body, but nothing made it better. I got out of the shower and put on some grey sweat pants and a hoodie. While I was getting dressed I noticed that I already had bruises on my thighs and on my wrist. Nice how was I going to explain them now? I paced around trying to make myself walk normal and once I was able to I grabbed my keys and headed towards the Wall-greens in forks.

When I got there I went straight to the pharmacy and got the morning after pill. I talked to the pharmacist to make sure that the pill wouldn't mess with my breast milk and he reassured me that it wouldn't. He also asked me a million questions to make sure there were no crimes being committed. I of course lied my ass off cause there was but I wasn't going to tell anyone. Why? Yeah I have no clue, I just wasn't. I bought a bottle of water and as soon as I got back in my car I opened the water and the box and took them like the pharmacist told me to.

I took a long breath to calm down and started to drive home. When I got there I walked down the stairs slowly and then I saw him sitting there on the couch.

I stopped right at the bottom of the stairs and my body started shaking even more, "What are you doing here?" I asked loudly trying to keep my voice from wavering.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Kim please let me talk to you." He said standing up and started walking closer to me.

I shook my head, "NO you clearly said enough earlier." I said fighting the tears.

"Kim, I…I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to…" He tried to say but I cut him off.

"You didn't mean to what? Crush my heart? Fuck another girl? Or fucking rape? Which one is it that you didn't mean, because clearly you did all of them so you, you don't get to fucking cry over this. Do you see what you did to me? I pushed up my sleeves so he could see his hand marks over my wrist, then I pulled up my pants to the bottom of the bruises that start at the middle of my calf and went all the way up to my thighs and showed them to him too.

He lowered his head, "Kim I am so sorry please." He said softly.

"NO, no sorry just leave, NOW!" I yelled. I have no clue where the shout came from because honestly I was scared shitless of this man in front of me. He could rape me again or even worse, but he didn't he just got up and left. I fell to the floor crying, because I hate him and love him all the same time.

Our imprint connection is still so strong and seeing him walk away felt like he was pulling my heart with him and it hurts bad so bad that I have to fight to fight the erg to run after him. I cant I wont, he has to know that he can't just threat me like I'm his slave. I have to be strong for my daughter.

I heard a loud howl I know it was him and it sounded like the wolf was hurting, and I'm sure he is but right now I am hurting more.

I got up off the floor and went to the couch, just waiting for the phone calls to start. This is going to be a long, long night, not that I am going to be sleeping anyway. I turned on the TV and got my pump and started pumping. My life is now going to be devoted to Tanner and her only.

When I finished pumping I put the bottles in the freezer and grabbed a bottle of water and returned to the couch only to get my first phone call. It was Emily.

"Hello" I said muting the TV.

"Kim what's going on? Sam can't get Jared to phase back. What happened?" She asked lots of worry in her voice.

"Well Jared slept with Tiffany and she's pregnant with his son, and I kicked him out. That's what happened." I said not able to fight the tears anymore. Even though he did way, way more then that I wasn't going to tell anyone.

"WHAT? OMG Kimmy I am so sorry sweetie." Em said, "Did you guys have a big fight?"

OK I love Emily to death but sometimes she's not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Umm yeah Em we had a really big fight." Yeah the tears weren't stopping anytime soon, "I am so, so, done with him." Saying it out loud only made me hurt more.

"Wow, Kim but you're imprinted." She said stating the obvious.

"I know Em but I thought Imprinting meant that he was going to be everything that I needed, and he's not and I'm not just going to sit around here and let him fuck any girl he wants and let him think its ok." I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Kimmy I am really so sorry. Let me tell Sam what's going on and if you need anything just call ok? Why don't you come here? You shouldn't be alone?"

"No Em really I'm fine I just wanna be alone right now."

We hung up and then there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh this night is never going to end." I went up the stairs slowly and when I opened the door I wasn't really that surprised to see a soaking wet Embry and Quil. "Can I help you?" I asked not looking at either of them.

"Kim please you gotta talk to him. He is a wreck please." Embry said.

"I don't gotta…" I started but was cut off by a loud almost ear piercing wolf howl. It made my chest ache I knew that it was Jared and I knew that he was still hurting, I sighed. "I don't gotta do anything, he's the one that knocked Tiffany up, not me." I said not caring about the tears that were falling as I took off my engagement ring. "Here give this to him." I put the ring in Quil's hand.

"Aw come on Kim don't make me do that please" He begged me.

That's when I saw Jared's wolf walking along the tree line right behind my house.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." I took the ring back from Quill and walked over to where Jared was.

"Here you might need this for Tiffany and your son!" I dropped the ring in front of him. I could see the tears running down his wolf face and it hurt badly but he was the wrong one here.

Instantly he phased back and let out an agonizing scream like someone ripped his arm off. That's when I saw the rest of the pack coming out of the woods.

"I'm Done! You all need to hear that. I am fucking done, he doesn't get to knock up some one else and just expect me to be ok with it!" I was crying hard now and my body was shaking but I couldn't tell if it was because I was hurting or freezing.

Leah then came at me in human form and wrapped me in a massive hug. "Shhhh Kim its ok." She said stroking my now soaked hair. "I know you're hurting, its ok lets get you inside." She picked me up bridal style and carried me into the apartment.

I didn't even realize what she was doing until she already had my shirt off. I tried to cover up the bruises but it was to late she seen them and there was more forming on my stomach.

"What the fuck? Did he do this to you?" She asked inspecting all of the bruises. I nodded and I took off my pants and her mouth dropped.

"Kim, what did he do?" she asked in a very serious tone.

"Umm…" I couldn't say it out loud. I just fell apart balling my eyes out. She moved my clothes off the bed and she saw the morning after pill box.

"Kim did that bastard rape you?" She asked with more of a statement then a question. I nodded not looking at her. Leah got up and headed to the door.

"No, no, no, no, please Le I don't want anyone to know. Please you can't tell anyone." I begged her pulling her arm. "Please just stay with me. I don't want to be alone." I was sobbing harder now and wasn't sure if I could breath.

She nodded and hugged me tightly. "OK I'll stay with you but let's get you dressed." She got up and got me a night gown as I took off my bra and panties. I slipped on the night shirt and got up to get Leah on as well. They were almost the same except for the color. It was a tank top night shirts that went to my mid to lower thigh, and was silk. I knew Leah's would be shorter.

"Here you can put this on so you're not wet too." I handed it to her and she took it happily.

"Thanks, I haven't worn silk in a long, long time." She took off her clothes and just left her panties on.

"Ok so I'm here and looking all girly now, what do you wanna do? I'm starving though." She said smiling. I don't think I've seen Leah smile like this for a long time.

"Oh there is Chinese food in the kitchen help yourself." I told her as we walked into the front room. "I'm not hungry, I'm just gonna watch Friends." I told her as I sat on the couch curling up in the throw blanket from the back of the couch.

After Leah made her a massive plate of food she came and sat on the couch by me. "Kim I am really sorry he did that to you." She said softly taking a bite of food.

"You didn't cause this to happen to me Le; it's not your fault at all. And please just don't tell anyone about the umm, ya know." I chewed on my lip. It was so hard to say that word. I never in my life thought that something like this would ever happen to me, and here I am trying to forget it.

We sat in comfortable silence, watching TV. Having Leah here made me feel safe, mostly cause I know that she could kick Jared's ass if he tried anything.

"Leah thanks for staying with me. I really didn't want to be alone." I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Your welcome, and hey it's better then being out there with the ass holes." She chuckled.

"Oh I get it; you're just using me to get out of patrols. Nice." I laughed for the first time that night and it felt good. I got up to get a bottle of water and came back to the couch.

"Kim are you ever going to tell anyone what really happened?" She asked gently.

"Ummm, I don't think so. No I know he's an ass but I don't want anyone to think badly of him." I shrugged.

"Wow you're a better person then me cause I would be shouting it at the top of my lungs what he did."

"I don't know why but I just can't. Maybe it's the damn Imprint, but as of now I am not getting back with him and I don't want anyone to know." I sighed just thinking about him made my heart hurt more.

"I am so glad I haven't Imprinted, I mean look at what he did and yet you don't want people to know. I'm sorry he is like that Hun, but your secret is safe with me." She smiles at me.

"Thanks Le, you're the best." I yawned and checked the time 2:15 am. "Ugh I need to sleep but I don't think I can though. I sighed laying my head on the back of the couch.

Leah stood up and reached out her hand, "Come on." I took her hand and she pulled me to my feet and we walked to my room. She climbed on my bed first and patted the spot next to her. I smiled and got in bed next to her.

She flipped the TV on in my room and we watched some more Friends. I snuggled close to her and she put her arm around me, the tip of her finger ran over my hard nipple and I unwillingly moaned.

"You ok?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah sorry I think I need to pump again and your hand kinda touched my nipple and made it harder." I giggled blushing. I got out of bed and grabbed my pump and took off my night shirt. I attached the pumps to my breast and turned them on. For some reason it felt good, like really good deep down in my girls parts. I had to work really hard not to moan more. Leah watched me very intently.

"Does that hurt?" She asked.

"Umm no. Actually sometimes it feels good." I blushed. I could see Leah's nipples now pointing out of her night shirt and I just wanted to lick them. I have never ever wanted to do something with a girl before but tonight with Leah, it was all I could think about. I wanted to touch her and I wanted her to touch me.

When I finished pumping I slipped my shirt on, got up and walked into the kitchen to put the bottles in the freezer.

When I got back to the bed Leah was waiting for me and I got in bed and lay down next to her. It was quiet, but not like creepy quiet, just comforting. I watched some TV and fell asleep.

**Ok so let me know what you think… Reviews are very, very welcomed. And as I started before this event is a one time event in this story! Let me know good or bad what you think! Lots, lots more to come for these characters! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, "A very Welcomed New BFF!"**

**Ok like I said this was apart of the last chapter but I shortened it and made it into two chapters! Hope you like it! Please review and let me know. I don't know what you like if you don't tell me I'm no Alice Cullen! LOL Super sorry for the long delay between chapters I have just moved and had to get the internet transferred and that took for ever! Happy reading! The more reviews I get the faster you will fuel me to type out the next chapters and get them to you! Thanks for all my loyal followers and reviewers!**

I woke up in the morning because of the violent urge to vomit. I ran to my bathroom and did just that.

Leah came in the bathroom yawning, "Wow Kim what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer her, I couldn't stop throwing up. She ran to get the box of morning after pills off my bed side table, and came back by me.

"Kim how many of these did you take?"

I held up two fingers but still couldn't speak cause the vomit just wouldn't stop coming.

"2 ok. It says that it may cause vomiting, diarrhea, headache, stomach cramping, and some slight bleeding." She read off the side effects to me.

After about 10 minuets of continually throwing up, there was nothing left into me, so it turned into just dry heaves. Leah got me a glass of warm water and I sipped on it slowly, silently praying that the water would stay down. I laid my head on the back of the toilet, welcoming the coolness of the porcelain.

"Ugh this shit sucks." I groaned out as I got up slowly, my whole body hurting and shaking from being so sick.

"You're telling me." Leah said with her nose scrunched up and an awful look on her face.

I rinsed out my mouth and went to lay on me bed. I looked at my phone to see that I had 37 texts and noticed that it was 9am.

"Ugh shit I need to pump and cover up these bruises; my parents are going to be here soon with the baby." I slowly walked to the closet and grabbed out a pair of jogging pants and a hoodie and had to fight so hard not to fall apart, seeing all of his clothes hanging in there sucks!

I pumped both sides and took out a bottle so it could start to unthaw for when she got home. I miss her so much, but I am so glad she wasn't home last night to hear all of this. I know she is only 8 weeks now and prolly wouldn't know what was going on, but still.

I sat on the couch feeling really tired but not knowing why, I had enough sleep. There was a knock on the door and I sighed.

"Le can you get that Hun please? And if it's anyone from the pack can you just tell them to fuck off."

She saluted me; "You're the boss." she said with a chuckle and headed up the stairs. I shook my head and watched the TV with out knowing what was actually on. I heard Leah laugh and say, "Oh yes Kim is down stairs Mrs. Connweller. I checked to be sure all of the bruises were covered; I don't want my mom to know for sure about what happened.

I smiled brightly when I saw Tanner and my mom. I am really happy she is home with me.

"Hey sweetie." Mom said, "She's a little fussy today, you may need to actually nurse her." She smiled and handed me the baby. I took her and held her close to me and tears welled up in my eyes. "OK what's going on Kim? Where is J at?" Mom said in her 'don't try to tell me nothing.'

I decided to go a head and nurse Tanner even though I pumped like an hour ago, so I took out one of my boobs trying really hard not to show any of the bruises and to try to come up with my story. Tanner latched on quickly like always, being a nursing mother is hard work in the beginning, but once you get the hang of it, it is one of the greatest joys of life.

"Ummm well Mom Jared and I broke up." I said looking down at my beautiful baby girl fighting the tears even harder now.

"YOU WHAT?" mom shrieked her eyes almost popped out of socket, clearly she is shocked.

"Yes we broke up," I sighed, "When I was in the hospital he thought it would be a good idea to go knock up Tiffany." I chewed on my lower lip, feeling the lump in my throat build up again, as some tears forced their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Oh my goodness Kimmy I am so sorry. I, I am so shocked, I didn't think he was like that." She sat next to me and rubbed my shoulder. I let out a long breath to try to gain my composure.

"It, its fine mom. I, I have her and she is what my life is about now." I chewed harder on my lip.

"Well sweetie if you want to move back upstairs you can, you know that." Mom said sweetly still rubbing my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Thanks mom I really appreciate it, I do, but I need to try to be on my own as much as possible. I was thinking about getting a job. Would you be willing to watch her for me?" I asked my mom softly not sure that she will be ok with me working.

"I'll do it for ya Kim." Leah said coming back in the front room.

"Oh really?" I asked confused.

"Yeah as long as it's not during my patrols and Sam may even be willing to switch things around if he knows what it's for." She said sitting on the recliner.

"Oh ok thanks Le." I nodded as I unlatched Tanner and switched her to the other side.

"Yeah and is she can't do it I will be more then happy to do it Kim you know that but are you sure that you wanna work?"

"Yes I am mom. I need to be able to take care of myself. Thanks you guys. I said as my phone started to ring. Leah grabbed it.

"Its asshole Kim." She said making a disgusted face.

"I'll talk to him just open it and put it on speaker." she nodded and did it. "Hello."

"Kim?" Jared asked like he couldn't tell my voice.

"Yeah it's me, what do you want?"

"Why am I on speaker phone?" he asked with attitude.

"Well because I am feeding Tanner, what do you want?" Giving him back the same attitude.

"Well I want to see my daughter." He started to say with very pissed off, "And I need some clean clothes too."

"Ok well I'm feeding her now so if you come over in 30 minutes, and see OUR daughter, and I'll get your clothes for you." I said chewing my lip fighting the tears hard. I know that I can't see him, because I know that as soon as I see him I'll go running back into his cheating, rapist arms. "How long do you think you'll be here for?" I asked.

"Hell I don't know Kim, what are you giving me a time limit with my daughter now?" He asked with a snide tone being an ass.

"No you can see OUR Daughter anytime you'd like except if she is nursing or sleeping for the night. I simply asked because I need to go to the store and I wasn't sure if I should just wait for your visit to be done or just go while you are here." I gave him back his damn attitude.

"Oh well how long do you think you'll be?" He changed his tone quickly.

"I'm not sure but maybe about an hour."

"Well I can just stay with her till you get back, if that's ok with you." He said with a sad tone in his voice that I had no clue where it was coming from.

"Yes that's fine with me, I KNOW YOU won't hurt her, but she is to stay in this house." I said sternly as I unlatched my beautiful sleeping baby girl.

"Kim I, I'm…" He started but I cut him off quickly.

"Don't Jared just don't. I don't want to hear it, not now, not ever. I'll see you in 20 minuets, good bye. I hung up the phone and tears streamed down my cheeks. I put Tanner on my shoulder and started to burp her. Leah came over by me and rubbed my leg.

"You ok Hun." She asked softly with lots of concern in her eyes.

I shook my head, "No I'm not, not even close, and I can't see him Le. I have to leave before he gets here." I said sounding almost frantic. I forced myself to take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"It's ok just go lay her down and I'll stay here till he comes. Then just stay out till she needs to eat again and I'll make sure he is gone before you come back." She gave me a sad smile. I know she knows how I feel right now, well sorta; she was also betrayed by the one man she ever loved too.

I nodded and got up to take Tanner to her room and lay her down in her crib.

"Thanks Le you're pretty awesome ya know that!" I hugged her tightly. "Can you help me bag up his clothes? I don't want him going threw my stuff." I asked letting her go and went to the kitchen to get some trash bags.

"You bet Kimmy Bear." She smiled at me and went to my room. By the time I got in there she already had all his clothes out of my closet and on my bed waiting for bags.

I sighed, sitting on the bed putting my head in my hands, "I, ugh, this fucking sucks. Why is he such a fucking prick?!" I got up with tears streaming down me cheeks and started shoving his clothes in the bags.

"I know sweetie, its going to be ok. You can do this." She smiled at me as she put a pair of his jeans in the bag. "Um I don't know what drawers were his."

"I'll get them." I walked over to the dresser and started to clean out all of his clothes from them, I even took his long shirt that he gave me on the first day we were together and put it in the bag too. It took us about 10 minuets to finish everything. "Wow my room feels so… so empty." I sighed as Leah put all the bags by the bottom of the stairs. "Shit he's going to be here in 5 minuets. I need to change." I hurried and changed grabbing a halter sun dress and my white flip flops. I changed right in front of Leah, its not like she hasn't seen me naked before. I put my hair up in a messy bun and even put on some male up so I didn't look like death. I grabbed my white half sweater and threw it on, just as the door bell rang. "Fuck he's here." I started to chew on my bottom lip.

"You're ok just go get the door, say hello and then good bye that's it. I'll tell him where his clothes are and then leave." She said sorta pushing me up the stairs. I took a deep breath and went up to get the door. I kept telling myself to stay strong. I opened the door and my heart stopped, he was wearing a tight shirt and jean cut off's. He looked so hot and I wanted nothing more then to jump into his arms and be happy, but I know that I can't. I have to stay strong!

I put on a fake smile, "Hello." I said opening the door for him to come in. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw me, but I have no clue why. Shit I forgot my list and purse ugh… "She is sleeping in her bed, if you want give her about 10 minuets and then wake her up." I started to head down the stairs.

"OH ok, I thought you were going to the store?" He asked quietly.

"I am I just forgot something." I walked into the kitchen to get my purse and list. Leah was just finishing putting his bags by the stairs.

"That's all your clothes right there. Can I please have my house keys back?" Asked chewing on the inside of my cheek trying to be discreet.

He looked shocked and hurt towards me, "Kim I only asked for some clean clothes, I didn't think you would pack all of my stuff."

"I know what you asked for, but why prolong things any more." I said fighting the urge not to fall apart.

"Kim seriously? You're kicking me out?" we both had tears in our eyes now.

"Jared I thought me giving you the ring back you understood that." I wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt my body starting to shake.

"But Kim, I love you. We're imprints how can we not be together?" He said as his own tears started to fall.

"Well, I'm not sure, but you made the decision to sleep with Tiffany and then you decided to force yourself on me. So now I'm making the decision that I can not be with you." I grabbed my purse and keys. "Now as far as tanner is concerned, like I said on the phone, you can see her anytime you want to except for when she is being feed, and is in bed for the night. But I do expect a phone call before you come." I calmed myself and went to the stairs. "Leah are you ready?" I asked surprising her.

"Umm yeah just let me throw my shoes on." She looked at me oddly and slipped her shoes on and headed to up the stairs before me.

Jared stood there while Leah and I went up the stairs and out the door. We walked around to the side of the house and got to my car, where I completely fell apart. I couldn't even get into my car; I just went crumbling to the ground, sobbing heavily. Leah ran over to me and jugged me tightly.

"Shhh I know Kim, I know." She said softly not letting go of me.

My mom must have seen the scene from the house cause she came out and got on her knees next to me, "Kim, Kim, what's the matter?" There was so much worry and concern in her voice but I couldn't bring myself to look at her or even speak. "Leah what happened?" My mom said with a very stern voice.

"J is here to see Tanner." Leah whispered letting up some of the hold she had on me looking up at my mom. My mom then hugged me just as tight as Leah was, and even though there was so much love around me, I felt so very alone.

After what seemed liked hours but was really only minuets, my mom and Leah helped me up.

"Listen to me Kim, you will get threw this. I'm not sure everything that happened between the time your father and I left and the time that we came back, and it's your business if you want to tell me everything or not, but I do know that you chose this and you have to stay strong. You can do this, if you truly do not want to be with him, then you can make it with out him. I love you sweetie." Mom hugged me again and took my keys away from me and handed them to Leah, "Here you drive and keep her safe please.""Yes Ma'am." Leah helped me go to the other side of the car and helped me get in the car. She rounded the car and her and my mom said something that I couldn't hear, and then she got in, started the car and head towards Forks.

After several minuets of silence I couldn't stand it anymore, "UGH why does he do that to me? I can't keep falling apart every time he comes around." I wiped my face off and looked at Leah.

"Can I tell you how I did it?" She said watching the road. I nodded with a sigh. "Well I stopped seeing him." She started; I looked at her with confusion not understanding what she meant. "I stopped going places where I knew he would be. If I knew he would be at Jakes, I wouldn't go there." She explained making it sound so simple.

"Right, I could do that except for Tanner." I leaned my head on the car window.

"Well that's where me and your mom come in. Whenever he is coming over you leave way before even if it's just to go by your mom, and me or your mom can stay with her until he comes." She said simply as if it was something that she had been planning for months.

"Ya know that might just work," I smiled, "Thanks Le. You have been awesome threw all this." I said as we pulled into the store parking lot.

After shopping for about an hour and a half Leah and I made our way to the check out lane when my phone started to sing, "Take my breath away" from Jessica Simpson, Jared's ring tone. I pulled it out and answered it nicely, "Hello."

"Hey um when are you coming back, she needs to eat and there isn't any milk in the fridge." He said with an odd tone.

"Well we are checking out now so we should be home in about 30 minuets, but she shouldn't need to eat for another hour at least. What's going on?" I questioned still being nice but knowing something was up.

"Um well, shit, I forgot that Tiffany has a…" he started but I cut him off.

"Nice just fucking nice, you're leaving your daughter for her. Just take her to my mom then you can fucking leave." I was livid almost to the point of screaming at him.

"Kim it's not just for Tiffany, she has an appointment for the baby." He said I guess trying to calm me down, yeah not gonna happen.

"I could to fucks what she has, and how many actual appointments did you go to with me?" I said totally being a bitch but at this point I just don't care anymore. I'm sure the people at the store were staring, and yet again I just couldn't be bothered to care.

"I spent every fucking day in the fucking Hospital with you Kim." He yelled into the phone at me.

"Oh no, no you didn't you left every day so you could go fuck your whore! Just leave _my_ daughter with my mom and you can fucking leave and never come back for all I care. Go be daddy to your baby boy! _My_ daughter will be fine with out you!" I hung up on him as I was getting into the passenger side in no shape to even think about driving. My whole body shaking, how could he leave Tanner to be with the bitch? Leah drove home as fast as she could as got us there in 15 minuets instead of 30.

I saw Jared leaving out of my parent's house and I jumped out of the car before Leah even had a chance to put the car into park.

"Have fun with your new family." I said grabbing bags out of the trunk after Leah popped it open.

"That's not fucking even right Kim. YOU kicked me out, not the other way around remember." He said staring right at me.

"Oh trust me I remember _every_ part of it, but you remember you're the one that fucked the whole NOT ME!"

That's when my dad came out of the house, "Enough you two, Kim take your things and go inside. Jared get in your car and go. You are both upset and need to be apart."

Jared got into his truck and back out of drive way quickly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some more bags.

"Ugh he's such a fucking asshole!"

My dad looked at me and shook his head.

"What?" I said full of attitude.

"You know you were wrong for saying anything to him Kimberly!" He just about yelled at me.

"WHAT? You're taking his fucking side?" I felt more tears start to sting my eyes. "Nice thanks a lot dad." I just went around the house and went down stairs starting to put the things away, while Leah finished bringing the rest of the bags down.

After a few minuets I heard my mom coming down with Tanner. "Kim we need to talk." She said softly putting the baby in her bouncy seat on the counter and sitting in one of the bar stools.

I sighed but kept putting the food away. "So what do you want to talk about?" I smiled at her. Yeah like I didn't know what she wanted to talk about.

Before mom could say anything Leah came running in the house, "Kim I'll be right back. Everyone stay in the house. The have one!" She then ran up the stairs just as fast if not even faster then she came down them.

Mom looked at me with confusion written all over her face. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom what do "_our"_ wolves hunt?"

"OH, Ohhhhh." Her face turned white.

"Mom, really its ok, they can handle it." I finished putting the food away and got two cups out of the cabinet. "Want some coffee?" I asked trying to make her snap out of her shock.

"Umm sure." She nodded as her face started to come back to its normal color. "Kim I know you're upset with Jared, and you do have every right to be, but what you said to him outside wasn't fair."

I tried to cut her off, "But mom…" She held her hands up.

"NO wait let me finish. You can't make him choose between his kids." She said trying to be calm but I could see that she was really upset.

"I wouldn't do that. But I can make him choose between Tanner and that bitch." I said making our coffee and handing one to her.

"Kim that's not nice. She had an appointment for the baby." she took a drink from her cup.

"True but he still shouldn't cut his time short with Tanner either, its not like the baby is here and it will know if he was there or not."

"True, and that's why your dad and I are going to have a dinner with his parents and the both of you so we can all work out some sort of visitation schedule set up." She said it as if there was no other option, so I didn't event try to argue.

"Fine when and where?" I sighed taking another drink.

"Next Thursday upstairs." she got up from her stool. "Kimmy I love you and I hate that you are hurting so much. I will do whatever I can to make it better." She smiled at me and hugged me tight.

"Thanks mom I love you too." With that she went upstairs.

How did my life get so messed up? I started making dinner for me and Leah and waited for her to come back.

Leah came back a few hours later and we ate dinner and she told me about the vampire they found. Having her here with me makes me feel better and safe.

**Ok so let me know what you think! Again if you review I will get inspired to type faster and get you more chapters! Hope you like it! **


	16. Chapter 16 There's Ups and Downs!

_**Chapter 16 There's Always Up's and Down's!**_

_**(Ok here is another chapter! I hope you like it this one doesn't have any lemons in it. I know I know so sad! LOL It is a good one and was great to write! Hopefully Kim and Jared can get some things resolved! Let me know what you think PLEASE REVIEW even if its only a woo! Ok as usual I don't own Twilight even though there isn't much of it in here but the names and the pack really I just wanted to give credit where credit is due! Thank you Stephanie Meyers for your great world of Twilight! And now on with the chapter…..) **_

So there's a new wolf! He's not from La Push, but his family used to be or something like that, at least that's what Leah has told me. She has been truly awesome this last week . She has been staying with me and just having her here makes me not hurt so much.

Its been a week since I've seen Jared, but he has seen Tanner every day for at least an hour. Whenever he calls Leah stays with the baby while I leave, I don't really go anywhere, no that he knows that, except to my mom's or the store. Yup I'm 17 and I have no freaking life. Over the last week I have been visited by every member of the pack well except from Jared of course oh and the new guy, even Emily, Rachel, Nat, Ann, and Nessie have been here trying to get me to talk to Jared. If they only knew, really knew, why I wouldn't forgive him, they would understand. It sucks that my two best friends in the whole world are saying they are on my side but I can tell they just think that I am just being a bitch. Either way I know I'm right. Each day the pain starts to get a little easier to bare.

Tonight is the night of the dreaded "family dinner" and I do use the word family loosely. I am just staring into my closet, I have no clue what to wear.

"Kim just pick something already!" Leah said from my bed.

"I cant, I don't know what to wear. I don't want to be to dressed up but then I don't want to look frumpy either." I sighed and flopped on my bed. I have been staring into that closet for the last 10 minuets wearing nothing but my bra and panties.

"What about some skinny jeans and that cute white shirt you bought with the ruffles?" Leah said trying to be helpful, but before I could say anything my phone started to ring. She grabbed it and sighed, "Its dick head." She is so awesome isn't she? I smiled and put my hand out for her to give me the phone.

"Hello" I said sounding happy, or at least hoping that that's how I sounded.

"Kim?" Jared said it more like a question, like he didn't know it was me.

"Yes, its me. What's up?" I got up off the bed and grabbed the clothes that Leah had suggested.

"Oh ok you sound different. What time is dinner tonight?" He asked me again cause over the last week he has asked me every day at least once.

I sighed as I slipped on me jeans, "Its at 6. And I sound different cause I have a cold." I grunted as I pulled my pants all the way up.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in a playful tone, which is something that I havent heard from him in prolly months.

"What was what?" I asked with a giggle.

"You making all that noise like your having sex." He chuckled.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" I laughed

"Seriously Kim, Are you having sex while im on the phone?" He was starting to get pissy now..

I rolled my eyes, "Really, shut up. No I am not having sex, I am getting dressed. And just so we are clear, if I were having sex with anyone its none of your damn business." I huffed buttoning my jeans.

He sighed loudly, "You're right, I'm sorry."

I was shocked that he admitted that I was right.

"Its not like you have anyone over there except Leah and I don't see you going that way…. Hmm are you going that way?" He asked sounding like a total fucking guy.

"First of all stop thinking what you are thinking right now! And secondly wouldn't you just like to know?" I said with a giggle, "And thirdly, you'll never ever know." I said sounding seductively as I could, and he groaned, then I heard my door bell. "Ugh and forthly tell the pack to stop coming here and bugging the hell out of me to get back with you." I slipped my shirt on.

"What I did tell them, in fact Sam ordered them to leave you alone." he sounded confused.

"Oh well this is the usual time that someone comes and there is someone at the door." I headed up the stairs. I opened the door and to my great surprise all the tribal leaders were there… "Umm really Jared you got the tribal leaders involved!"

"What? I didn't tell them anything, are they there now?" He asked sounding just as surprised as I was.

"Yes they are, look I'll talk to you at dinner tonight." I hung up on him with out giving him a chance to say anything else.

"Umm can I help you?"

"Kim we wanted to speak to you about something that is of utmost importance." Bill Black said in his deep husky voice that is laced full of authority.

I sighed, "If this is about me and Jared no thanks" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, no, no it has nothing to do with that. That is something that you and he will have to figure out on your own." Sue Clearwater said smiling.

"Oh ok. So what can I do for you?" I asked really confused now stepping out the door and shutting it.

"Well we wanted to offer you a job." Old Quil said.

"A job?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes Kim a job. You see Mr. Smith is retiring and we would like to offer you his position as the high school Math teacher." Billy said.

"You WHAT?" I yelled out in complete shock. "I don't have a college degree."

"Yes we are fully aware of that, but Mr. Smith said that you were fully able to teach his classes, he said because he had to go and get you college books for the last two years." Billy said with great confidence.

"So Kim, will you except the position?" Sue asked smiling brightly.

I was speechless, "Um, um OMG is this a joke?"

They all laughed softly, "No Kim this is not a joke, not even close." Old Quil said.

"Yes, Omg yes I will except the job." I yelled happily and running over to them hugging them all.

"And what job is it that you are taking?" I heard a very unwelcome voice.

I stood up after hugging Billy and looked over at him, "What are you doing here?" He was standing there in just a pair of cut offs, clearly he ran.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were ok, its not every day the elders make house calls." He said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. "So what job is it that you are taking?" He asked again.

"Oh well you see they came to ask me if they could pimp me out at the new casino they're building down at First Beach, and of course I happily excepted." I rolled my eyes at him.

"KIMBERLY!" Sue yelled at me shocked by my words clearly.

"Sorry." I said looking at the elders to see Billy and Old Quil smirking.

"No seriously, Kim what the hell is going on?" Jared asked very frustrated now.

"No seriously Jared mind your own damn business." I looked back at the elders, "Thank you so much I'll be there Monday." I smiled and they all turned and left.

Jared waited until they were out of sight then, with out any type of warning he grabbed my wrist and pushed me againt the wall of the house. "What the fuck is going on?" He growled at me with deep black eyes, and anger building in them.

"Get the fuck off me. You lost your right to know what was going on in my life the day you decided to fuck Tiffany and again when…" I was about to say rape me but I saw my dad coming out of the house and I also saw Sam's wolf standing at the edge of the forest.

"Whats going on out here?" Dad said with anger in his voice, "And Jared I suggest you take you hands off my daughter right now if you ever intend on seeing yours again." Now dad was in his face and you could see the anger clear in my dad's eyes.

Jared quickly let me go and I rubbed my wrist already seeing the bruises starting to form. Damn it why did I have to bruise so easily?

"Good, now what is going on out here?" Dad asked looking at me this time.

I rolled my eyes, "The elders offered me a job today and I wouldn't tell Jared. I was going to tell everyone at dinner tonight."

"What's the big deal Kim, why cant you just tell me?" Jared said clearly more calm now then a few minuets ago.

"Like I said I want to tell everyone at dinner. Now if you don't mind I have to go get Tanner ready." I opened the door and went inside.

Leah was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding Tanner smiling, "Congrats on the new job Kimmy." She gave me a one armed hug.

"Thank you Le." I looked at Tanner and saw that she was in her white dress that matched my shirt and a little yellow sweater, with her hair in pigtails, with little white and yellow bows in it.

"Aww she looks so cute!" I said taking her from Leah and kissing her fat little cheek. She giggled . I stopped and both Leah and I looked at her to see a big smile on her face. We both started laughing at her and started to tckle her all the way to the couch and she just kept giggling.

"That's so cute." Leah said with a great big smile on her face.

"I know right." I sat down and pulled out my boob to nurse the baby. She grabbed my boob with both of her hands and pulled herself to it and started sucking right away.

"I guess she's really hungry" Leah laughed.

"I know and its still early, I didn't want to have to feed her in the middle of dinner cause then I would have to sit there and fight with her to stay covered up or go into a different room, and I don't want them making decisions with out me." I looked at my wrist and you could see Jared's hand print all the way around it. I sighed, "Yeah and he thinks I'm going to take him back." I rolled my eyes. There was a knocking at the door and Leah was up and ½ way up the stairs before I could even ask her to get it for me. I smiled thinking what would I do with out her?

"What do you want? She is feeding Tanner right now?" I heard Leah almost yell at whom ever was at my door.

"And? Its not like I ain't seen it before. Either way she's my daughter and Kim's parents sent me down to get her for dinner." Jared said walking down the stairs. Then Leah grabbed his arm. "What the fuck Le don't touch me." He yelled.

"Kim didn't say you could be here while she was feeding Tanner." Leah growled threw her at him pushing him up a step. I couldn't help but laugh to see the shocked look on Jared's face.

"It's ok Le you can let him down." I said grabbing the cover up to cover both me and Tanner.

"Damn since when did you need a fucking guard dog?" Jared asked rubbing his bicep where there was a bruise.

"Thank you" Leah said sitting on the chair.

"Oh well since I had bruises running up my legs and down my arms." I said rolling my eyes.

Jared sighed, "Kim I have tried to apologize for that a million times."

"Yup, and I don't want to hear it. Because the only reason you are sorry is because you left marks." I looked at him seriously.

"That's not it. I'm sorry for it all." He said softly.

"Ok sure. Right now I don't want to talk about it. My only concern is Tanner." I lifted the cover over my head and saw that Tanner was fast asleep. I unlatched her and put my boob away, then uncovered myself.

"Kim really, you don't have to do that." Jared said.

I looked up at him, "Yes, yes I do. I know you have seen it more then once but you wont be seeing it anytime in the foreseeable future." I stood up and handed him the baby. "Are you ready for dinner?" I asked heading towards the stairs, not being able to help the smile on my face seeing how good he is with her.

"Yeah lets go." He said covering Tanner up with the blanket. Leah got up and started towards the stairs with us. "Wait I thought this was just an us thing?" He said looking at me.

"Oh it is, don't worry, I have patrol." Leah said shaking her head. "See ya later Kim." Then Leah headed out the door and into the woods.

I smiled, Leah has truly been a God send to me and some way I would have to pay her back for all the things she has done for me.

We all ate dinner at the dining room table with easy chattering. My parents sat together, Jared's parents sat together and I put Tanner in the highchair between me and Jared.

"Well I must say that was an amazing dinner. Thank you." Jared's father started as my mom and I started to clean the table. "Now lets get this schedule fixed." He smiled.

"Yup just give me a moment so I can help my mom clean up and I'll be right back." I said smiling taking my dad's plate.

"Its ok we can start now then fill you in when you come back." He said sounding like this was some type of business deal, instead something as serious as his grand daughter.

"No, this is about my daughter. It is not like when you guys decided how much Jared and I could spend the night tighter after you found out we were having sex." I said hear the attitude in my own tone, but I mean really who the hell does he think he is? She is my daughter!

"Its ok Kim you sit here and I'll help your mom clean up." Jareds mom offered standing up giving her husband a dirty look.

"Thank you." I said to her sincerely, taking my seat next to Tanner again.

"So Erick I was thinking Jared could get the baby every other weekend and one night during the week, that's what most parents do when they are not together anymore." J's dad started again trying to take control of the situation.

"In case you havent figured out yet Tanner is MINE AND KIMS daughter. You two don't get to say in how often I get to see her. You are simply here as a mediator." Jared almost growled out catching us all off guard.

At that moment I felt nothing but grateful for him being here, "I agree, I appreciate you all being here, trust me it makes things a lot more easy, but in the end its mine and Jared's decision." I said softly as both of our mothers came back to the table.

"Oh Kimmy dear, your father said that you had a surprse you wanted to share with us tonight." my mom said clearly trying to get things a bit more calm.

I smiled big, "Yes, yes I do." I started but Jared's ass of a father cut me off…

"Please don't tell us your pregnant again." He spat out looking sharply at me.

I huffed shocked that he would say something so cruel towards me, "Wow no Im not pregnant. It seams you actually have to have sex and since I'm not and if I were it would be none of your business, so as of now you are only having the 2 grandkids." I shook my head totally pissed off by now and Jared looked at me with anger and shock in his eyes.

"2?" his mom questioned."

"OMG Kim are you pregnant?" My mom almost yelled at me.

"Kim, I havent told them about that yet." Jared said threw gritted teeth.

"Ooops, you should have told me you didn't tell them." I said to him thnking it wasn't my fault, "AND NO mom I am not pregnant!" I said making it clear that I was not the one pregnant.

"Than who is?" His dad asked looking confused.

"Ummm well you guys met Tiffany the other day, remember? Well she is pregnant with my son." Jared said looking down.

"WHAT?" J's mom shrieked, "OMG Kim I am so so sorry. I didn't raise him like this." SHe said with tears in her eyes clearly the light bulb clicked on for her.

I smiled at her trying to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, "I know its not you fault. He is old enough to make his own decisions." I nodded.

"Ok so back to the topic, Kim what is _your big _news?" My dad asked scratching his head.

"Right well I had an impromptu meeting with the Elders today, and well they offered me a _teaching_ job!" I said happily and truly I was happy for the first time in prolly months now, I also made sure that I emphasized the word teaching for Jared's sake.

"What, really?" dad asked.

"Yes, Mr. Smith is retiring and so I am taking over all of the high school math classes."

"Wow congrats Kim, that is truly amazing." Jared's parents said pretty much at the same time.

"Thank you!" I said looking over at Tanner as she started to make fussy noises.

"Can I hold her?" His mom asked.

"Of course you can, you don't ever have to ask, you know that right? You're her grandma you can come see her anytime you want to." I unbuckled the baby and handed her over to her reaching over Jared to reach his mom.

Jared stood up to give me room and as soon as his mom had Tanner he caught me off guard and wrapped his big arms around me in a tight hug. "I am so proud of you Kim. You deserve this, and I am so sorry about the way I acted earlier." he whispered in my ear.

I hugged back as best I could and still keep strong, I pulled away from and and smiled at him, "Thank you J." sat back down and took a deep breath, "Well whti all that out now, I will need someone to sit with Tanner while I'm at work." I bit the side of my lip, "I was kinda thinking that maybe J you would want to do it, if you were off when I needed to work?" I said looking right at him.

"Yeah that would be great I would get to see her more then too. I'll talk to Sam about getting my times changed if I have to, but I know that I cant do it on Wednesday, umm because of appointments." He looked down, then looked back at me with a bright look in his eyes, "Unless you want me to bring her with."

"NO, no, not happening. Your not taking her anywhere near her." I said shaking my head.

"Kim be reasonable." His dad said, "She is having Tanner's baby brother."

"Half brother, the only kind she is ever going to have. And that doesn't meant that _She_ has to be around my daughter."

"Kim its ok really. You will just have to find someone to watcher on Wednesdays, but eventually she will meet Tiffany and Dylan." Jared started like I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I don't have an issue with her meeting Dylan when he is born, but I'm not going to let Tiffany parade around town with you and Tanner like you are one big happy family! NO She already has you, I will not let her take my baby too!" I already felt the tears running down my cheeks and I got up and ran out of the room to the stairs that went up to my old room, but I just sat on the stairs crying with my head on my knees.

A few minuets later I felt warm arms wrap around me, "Jared please don't, just go." I said not looking up.

"No Kim." he said softly but with authority making my not even try to fight with him over it. "Look at me please." He asked sweetly.

I looked up at him the tears still coming.

"Listen to me, you know the moment you say you want me back, I'm yours. There is no doubt in my mind about that." There was so much love in his eyes it made the pain in my chest that was starting to get easier, get much more worse!

"That's the thing I… I don't want you back, not now. Yes, I miss the hell out of you, and yes I will always love you, but" I had to stop to take a breath, "I cant forget what you did, and no its not really that much about Tiffany and the baby. Hell I could care less about her. Its more about what you did _that night,_ that's what hurts the most." I said quietly tears still falling.

He put his head down and shook it slowly, "Kim I wish I could take it all back, I wish the Cullen's had some type of memory eraser, I'd use it for the both of us. I really am sorry."

"I know you are but you have to know just being sorry doesn't make it better. Jared look at me please." He looked up at me. "You… rapped… me." I said each word slowly. "I begged you to stop and you didn't. You the man that I have loved more than anything, more then my own life, the man that I would give and have given everything you ever asked for and more, and you took something that I begged you not to." Now both of us were crying. I think he finally gets it now.

"Oh God Kim I.. I'm a monster." He said slowly.

"No your not. You are a man that made bad decisions and you let your inner animal take over." I softly said rubbing his arm slowly. "And even though I know all that in my head, its my heart that hurts the most. I know that you would never hurt Tannie, and that is why I am ok with _you_ staying with her while I'm at work." I had to move my hand not being able to stand the connection any longer.

He nodded, "Ok, I understand." He quietly whispered.

"So as for now we are umm just…" I had to take a breath saying the words out loud would hurt the most, "Tanner's parents. She needs both of us." I swallowed hard trying not to completely fall apart. I had to do this he needed to know that he could not just walk all over me and that I was just going to be ok with it. I know that tonight is going to be a hard night.

"So umm I'll watch her everyday except Wednesday and that day your mom or Leah can watch her." I looked up at him and he still hard tears in his eyes. "Umm can I stay with her tonight?" He asked softly.

"Like sleep in the apartment?" I looked at him in shock, did he really just ask me that after everything we just talked about?

"Yeah, I mss waking up with her."

"I don't think that is that best idea J, Im sorry, not tonight." He nodded and we headed back to the dinning room where our parents were with the baby.

We told them about what he and I ahd come up with and I really think that this schedule can work out. I told his mom that she could come by anytime she wanted to see the baby and she said that she would take me up on that.

After Jared and his parents left my mom and dads, my mom made sure that I was ok and I was, well I would be eventually, I'm sure.

I went down stairs and changed Tanner and put her to bed. Much to my surprise I didn't stoop down and fall apart. Wow maybe I am going to get threw this after all. With Leah out on patrol I decided to get things ready for Monday. I know its only Thursday but I am sure that I will need to go shopping and wanted to make a list of what I would need.

At about midnight I climbed into my bed and quickly drifted off to a very welcomed sleep, but surly it wouldn't be dreamless.

_**( Ok so what do you think? IS Kim and Jared going to get threw this? I don't know we will just have to wait and see ;). Another chapter down and lots more to go! Let me know how you are liking it! Review, review, review! PLEASE! Thanks to all my followers and those that made my story a favorite! **_

_**Wolfie Chick!**_


	17. Chapter 17 A Wonderful Monday!

_**Chapter 17 A Wonderful Monday!**_

I woke up before my alarm, a first for me, epically on a Monday! I am so happy today, today I am taking my new position as the high school math teacher on the rez! WOW! I am a little scared though, because some of the students will be older then me, but I'm sure I will be able to get past that, and if not I do have a wolf that could scar the shit out of any one who gives me crap!

I smiled to myself and decided to just get out of bed. I got up and wrapped myself in my robe and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Good morning Ms. Connweller." Leah said with a bright smile on her face pouring both of us a cup of coffee.

I giggled, "Good morning Ms. Clearwater, how was patrol?" I asked as I added my caramel mocha creamer to my cup.

"OMG it was great! I was with the new guy again."

"Oh Mr. Hottie again, nice." I giggled taking a sip of my cup. "Hmmm sweet goodness."

"Have you seen him yet? Kim I'm telling you this guy if wow."

I shook my head, "No not yet but I mean I havent really gone anywhere to see him. I went to the cabinet and got the Captain Crunch Peanut Butter cereal out and two bowels. I poured us both some and added milk.

Leah and me sat and ate our breakfast chatting about 'Mr. Hottie" some more, until the door bell rang. I went to answer it forgetting that I am wearing a silk tank top night shirt and matchng robe that only goes to my mid thigh.

When I opened the door Jared's mouth dropped open all the way to the floor. I looked at him confused not knowing why he was looking at me like that. Then I saw him looking at my body up and down.

I slapped him hard on the arm, "Stop it!" I closed my robe tightly hiding my body some.

"Damn it Kim, do you think you could be dressed when I come over?" He snapped at me.

"Excuse me? I am dressed." I said being pissy, who does he think he is talking to me like that in my own house?

"You are NOT wearing that to work." He almost commanded.

"Hey earth to ass hole, I'll where what ever the hell I damn well please." I huffed at him and headed down stairs shaking my head and hip deliberately.

I went back to the kitchen to find Leah trying really hard not to laugh. I just glared at her, "He's not fuckig funny!" I yelled grabbing my coffee and going to my room shutting my door a little harder then what needed. I heard Leah laughing so hard she almost started chocking, I rolled my eyes.

I had already picked out a nice black pants suit with a blue satin shirt but decided to change the pants to a knee length pencil skirt and the shirt to a tank top. Of course I had to wear my jacket cause it is so cold outside that we got some snow last night that is going to stick, not fun!

As I start to do my hair I hear Jared and Leah talking. I try to be quiet so I can listen to them.

"Whats up my baby's momma's lover?" He said lightly. I rolled my eyes again as I continued with my hair.

"Nothin much jealous ex lover." Leah spat back at him just as lightly. Wow I love her wit! I couldn't help but giggle.

"What, why would I be jealous?"

"Cause I get to see your imprint naked more then you do these days."

I came out of the room smiling brightly, shaking my head at the two of them. Jared's mouth was almost on the floor again. "Jared seriously put your tongue away, she is not my lover. She's my wifie." I giggled and grabbed my lunch out of the fridge and set it on the counter.

"You know it baby." Leah said kissing the air in my direction. We both laughed.

"Wow, you guys really are arent you?" Jared asked.

"Jared no Leah and me are not having sex." I shook my head. "Look I'm gonna go feed Tanner and then I'm leaving, you two play nice." I walked into the baby's room making sure to shake my ass.

As I walked out of the school at the end of my first day, I pull out my phone to call Jared to check on Tanner.

"Hello"

"Hey what up?" I asked not being able to keep the smile off my face.

"Nothing much, she's sleeping now. How was your first day?" He asked nicely. I really wish things could stay like this, but I am sure they wont!

"OMG J it was so great! I love teaching, being here is so amazing. All of my classes were awesome! I have Seth in my third hour class, he is going to come by and see Tanner today. How was she…" I started to ask but I slipped on a piece of ice in the parking lot right by my car. Before I could hit the ground a pair of strong, strange hands caught me but my phone went flying to the ground in a puddle. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground but instead I am face to well shirt with a rock solid chest covered in a tight black t-shirt. That's not what really surprised me, it was the heat that was coming off of this stranger that made me jump back.

"Wow are you ok?" The stranger asked.

"Umm yeah I think so thanks." I looked up to see the face of this unknown person, only to see the face of a god! This man is by far one of the sexiest people that I have ever seen! "Your really hot!" I blurted out. "I ah I meant like your body is really ah, warm…" I stumbled threw all of that, UGH GET A GRIB! I yelled at myself in my mind.

"Yeah I tend to run a few degrees hotter then the normal person." He said smirking. I blushed more! "You must be Kim." He reached his hand out to shake mine.

I shook his hand eyeing him up and down. "How do you know who I am?" I asked our hands still shaking.

"Oh yeah sorry, hi I'm Chase, I umm I'm "friends" with Jared and Leah." He said the word friends oddly

"OH ohh," it clicked then this is the hottie that Leah has been going on and on about. "You're the ah newbie." I smiled, "Its nice to finally meet you." Wow Leah said that he was sexy but yeah that doesn't even come close to what this man is! He is about 6'7 his body all muscle. I can see his abs threw his shirt and ugh. He has light brown hair and the prettiest eyes that I have ever seen. They are light blue with hints of brown in them around the pupils. WOW he is sooooo hottt!

His laughing pulled me out of my ogling, and I blushed even deeper.

"Here you dropped this." He bent down and got my phone and he was so close to me that I was sure that he could see up my skirt. Hmmmm him up my skirt ugh! He handed me my phone.

"Oh yeah thanks." I smiled as our hands touched again it felt so nice. Only then did I realize that Jared was yelling threw the phone.

"HELLO KIM!" He was yelling when I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey stop yelling, sorry I dropped my phone." I rolled my eyes then covered the mouth piece, "It was nice to finally meet you. We should maybe get some coffee sometime. And after all you did save me from having a very cold drive home."

"That would be great, how about tomorrow after you get out of school."

"Oh I'm not a student, I am a teacher here. But tomorrow would be great."

He looked shocked, "Wow I'm impressed, ok I'll meet you here tomorrow at 3."

"Ok tomorrow at 3 it is." I smiled and got in the car.

"Kim hello are you paying attention? KIM" Jared yelled again.

"Ugh what?" I yelled back shutting my door and starting my car.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Well that's none of your business. You lost the right to try to control every damn thing that I do."

"Well please excuse the fuck out of me for being concerned about the mother of my daughter, considering there was a fucking leach on the rez last night." Jared was growling loudly into the phone by the time that he was done yelling at me.

Ok that did hurt a little, "Ugh, J I'm sorry ok. I was talking to Chase the new guy. He stopped me from making a face plant on the ground.

"Oh ok… Wait why was he at the school?"

"I don't know, God I didn't interview him. I can ask him tomorrow when we go out for coffee after work." I said happily as I pulled into the drive way.

"Your what?"

"I'm having coffee with Chase after work tomorrow. Look I just pulled in I'll be down in a minuet ok." I hung up the phone and grabbed my bags and headed to the apartment.

When I made it down the stairs Jared was in my room going threw my things.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked as I set my bags down.

"What the fuck are these?" He asked holding up the box of morning after pills.

"Well those are morning after pills. What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Why do you have them?" he said throwing them on the bed.

"Really? Do you wanna know why I have them?"

"I wouldn't fucking ask if I didn't." He started to get closer to me and then it was like déjà vu. I started to back away from the door way.

"I have them from the night you raped me. It made me sick to think of your sperm in me. I didn't want to have another one of your babies in me. I love Tanner to death and I would die for her and almost did, but she was created out of love not out of your blind rage. You forced yourself in me, so after you left and I was actually able to move cause of all the pain I was in, I got up got dressed and went to the drug store and bought them." I rolled my eyes. "UGH why, why do we always have to have be like this. Look we are not together, and you are not going to tell me what I can and cant do. We are Tanner's parents that's it, end of discussion." I shook my head in disgust. I am so sick of all this shit from him.

"I… I'm just gonna go." He said and walked past me and up the stairs slamming the door loud enough to wake Tanner up. I sighed and went into her room.

"Hello mommy's princess. How was your day with daddy? Huh did you have fun?" I picked her up and checked her diaper. "All clean. Come on baby girl lets go eat." I went over to the couch and turned on the tv before I sat down and crossed my leg over my lap and laid her down. I got myself situated and as soon as I picked her up and she latched on quickly. "wow piggy girl." I giggled and laid my head back. I cant believe she is already 9 weeks old. How much my life has changed in just a short time.

I sat there while she was eating and thought about my life. Here I am a single mom at 17 and a teacher. Wow. Hearing my phone ring brought me out of my thoughts. I slowly got up making sure not to make her unlatch and got my phone.

"Hello." I said walking back to the couch.

"Hey Kim its Emily, Um do you think you can come over? Sam and I have something to talk to everyone about."

"Yeah sure just let me finish feeding Tanner and change, then I'll be there."

"Eeeek Ok thank you thank you see you soon." She hung up the phone then.

"Your Auntie Emily is a nut so." I laughed got back up to headed to my room to find something more comfortable to wear over there.

By the time I got to Sam and Emily's every one was already there. I got out and noticed Jared's truck there and rolled my eyes. I opened the back door and got Tanner's seat out making sure that she was completely covered since it was like 30 degreases out. As I got her out I saw Chase out of the corner of my eye and I smiled at him.

"Here let me help you with, we both know that you don't do well with ice." We both chuckled and I handed him over the car seat and grabbed her bag out.

"Shut up." I giggled at him. Omg did I just giggle at him?

He carried Tanner in the house and I followed.

"Helloooo I'm here." I said as I came into the kitchen. It looked so cute Nat, Ann, Em and Ness are all so big pregnant now.

"Ahhhh Kimmy." Emily got up and ran/waddled towards me and hugged my tightly.

"Hi." I laughed hugging her back.

"Did you bring Tannie?" she looked at my empty arms.

"Umm Em I know I'm not near as important as Kim is but I have her." Chase said holding up the car seat.

"What is he holding my daughter?" Jared jumped up from his chair.

"Stop it Jared. Really? He fucking helped me in cause its icy outside and he didn't want me to fall with her. Don't be an ass." I rolled my eyes as Chase put the seat down and stepped away from it holding his hands up.

"Man really I just was trying to be nice." Chase said.

"Either way Jared stop acting like an ass." I bent down and got her out of her seat.

"Wow what's going on out here." A voice I didn't know said from behind me. The whole house was quiet, so quiet if a pin dropped it would have sounded like the a bomb went off.

I stoop up and turned around to see Tiffany standing by the bathroom door. My eyes almost pooped out of their sockets, then I looked at Jared.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You brought HER here and you are having a fucking bitch fit about Chase helping me with the baby in the house?" I was so pissed that my hands were shaking.

"Sam said everyone in the pack." Jared yelled at me.

"She's not in the pack." I yelled. I didn't notice that Emily took Tanner from me.

"Kim just face it, Jared is with me know. You really need to get over it." Tiffany said steeping forward and putting her ugly polished nailed hand on Jared's chest.

That's all I see is red! "ARe you fucking kidding me? Let me tell you one thing whore the moment I say I want him back, he'll leave you in a heart beat and never think twice about you." Ugh I wish I could just punch this bitch in her face.

She laughed. The bitch is fucking laughing at me, I couldn't stop my body from reacting I just leaped at her to smack her ugly fat face but before I could get to her a pair of hot hand wrapped around my waist stopping me.

"You bitch how dare you fucking look at me even." I yelled trying to break free from the iron grip that was around me, and failing.

"Kim really this is old already." She said rubbing his chest.

"OMG I DON'T EVEN WANT HIM! HOW COULD WANT HIM AFTER HE FUCKING SLEPT WITH YOU AND THEN RAPPED ME!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Shit the cats out of the bag now.

There was a loud gasp from everyone in the room, then the door opened and Sam came in the room.

"_ENOUGH"_ Sam ordered in his Alpha tone.

I stopped struggling and looked at him like everyone else in the room.

"Now whats going on?" He said looking directly at Jared.

"Kim is pissed off that I brought Tiffany here." Jared said quickly.

Tiffany made a face at me and I just lunged at her again, almost actualling reaching her, but the same damn arms caught me again.

"Chase take her outside now." Sam ordered! And in an instant I was whooshed outside, and taken a few yards away from the house.

"Let me go, Let me go right fucking now my daughter is in there!" I yelled as I was kicking and screaming.

"And your in no condition to be with her right now just calm the hell down and I'll let you go."

"No" I started to scratch at his arms not that it mattered much. And before I knew what was doing I was turned around and Chase was kissing me.

I stopped fighting and after a few seconds he let my arms go and I started to kiss him back.

I have no idea how long we were kissing but we pulled away when we heard a cough. I looked behind me and say Sam standing right in front of us and behind him was Jared, who is now being held back by Paul and Jake.

"You wanna stop making out and tell me your side of what's going on?" Sam asked in a pissed off tone.

"Umm well actual I liked the kissing better but I don't see that as an option. But beofer I do make him" I pointed towards Jared, "go inside." I was trying my best to be confident and hoped that it was showing but between the kiss and everything that was going on, my head was swimming. And to top it off Sam looked a whole lot more scary today then ever!

Sam ordered Jake and Paul to take him inside and he ordered Jared to stay in if he knew what was good for him.

When they were gone I tried to lighten the mood and smiles at Sam and he just huffed.

"Ok first of all how long has this…" He motioned between Chase and me, "been going on?"

"There isn't a this." I said, "Honstly that is the first time. Chase and I are supposed to go for coffee tomorrow but that's it." I took a deep breath, wow that was an amazing kiss, I smiled to myself.

"Kim, Earth to Kim." Sam said waving his hand in front of me.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head to cleat it.

"What's going on with you and J?" He asked sternly.

"Sam, me and Jared are only tanners parents that's it."

"But why?" He persisted.

"Ummm exhibit A, whore knocked up in your house." I said starting to feel pissed off all over again.

"And is there an exhibit b?" He pushed more.

I started to feel the tears well up in my eyes and bit my lip, "Yes there is." ." I started tapping my foot.

"And that is what?" He pushed even more.

"Sam please." He shook his head. "Ok finr the night that J told me about the whole being pregnant, I kicked him out. But you see he didn't like that idea and said…" I started chewing on my lip more as the tears started to fall.

"… I was his fucking imprint. Then he pushed me on the bed and raped me. So yes I could possible get over the whore but don't you think for one damn moment that I can forgive him for rapping me." My whole body was shaking as I tried to wipe the tears off my face with my sleeve.

"What? Wow Kim I…I'm so sorry. I didn't know, he never even thinks about it." Sam's face was almost green. "JARED." He yelled so loud that both Chase and I had to cover our ears.

With in a ½ second Jared was outside and by us, "What's up?" He asked looking at all of us.

"_What the fuck did you do_?" Sam said in his alpha voice making both Jared and Chase wince.

"She told you?" Jared asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes she told me. She's your imprint and the mother of your child and you did that to you. Your on daily patrols until I say differently. You start tonight at 9 and I'll let you know when your off. Do you understand?"

Jared nodded, "I have said sorry a million times."

"Good you damn welll should be, you have been lying to everyone. Bitching about her not taking you back because of Tiffany and the baby. Wow your not the man that I thought you were Jared. You're not a man at all if you can do something like that to someone one you claim to love." Sam's body was shaking by the end of his speech "Kim, Chase go inside please."

With out words we both headed to the house. When we got inside Chase stopped me before we could get by anyone else.

"Kim I um I wanna say sorry for kissing you. I just wanted you to calm down and that was the first thing I could think of." He looked at me with lots of pain in his eyes.

"Chase please don't be sorry, I'm not." I smiled at him and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him sweetly plaving my hand on his cheeks. He kissed my back wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips are so soft and so warm and his taste is just amazing, its not like anything that I have ever tasted in my life.

We were interrupted again with a cough again. I pulled away slowly to see Nat, Ann, Emily, Ness, and Leah standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Umm hi." I blushed.

"Umm you wanna tell us what's going on?" Ann demanded tapping her foot.

"Kim were you serious about what he did to you?" Nat asked softly rubbing her belly.

"Well Ann we were just kissing, and Nat yes I was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone else to hate him. I truly don't know why but I just didn't I'm sorry." They all came in close to me and we had a huge group hug. "Umm guys where's Tanner?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Oh Seth has her." Em said with a smile.

Chase walked past us and towards the front room. I smiled at him as he went by and he smiled back.

After a few more minuets of our hug Jared and Sam came in the house and Jared was wiping blood off his lip. Sam came up to Emily and pulled her to him and hugged her and kissed her from her head to her cheek several times.

"He wont be touching like that again ever." Sam said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes a little but smiled at him, "Thank you." I bit my lip.

After we all ate dinner Sam stood up at the end of the table, "Ok so as for what we called you all over," He looked down at Emily with so much love that it made my heart hurt just to see, "Em and I are getting married December 20th." We all cheered. "Well and we want all of the imprints in the wedding too." Then he looked between me and Jared.

"Kim, Im so sorry we didn't know about everything but I really want this, please." Emily said pleading with me.

"Em really I'd do anything for you. We are both adults we can most of the time be in the same room with out yelling." I smiled at her then Tanner started screaming.

"Umm Paul broke the baby." Rach said looking freaked out.

We all laughed as Seth jumped up to get her from him. He took her and held her close shooshing her till she was calm again. Seeing the two of them together makes me happy, knowing that he will never hurt her.

"Alright, alright give me my daughter." Jared said taking Tanner from Seth, and Seth almost pouted.

"Don't worry Seth you can come over any time you want after school and patrols to see her." I said smiling, and Seth's face lights up like a Christmas tree, while Jared's face falls.

We all sat around and talked about the wedding and how we can get everything done in a short time, and decided to go shopping tomorrow after I get out of work.

At around 10 o'clock I announced "Ok I think its time to get home guys." I took Tanner from Jared and put her in her car seat.

"Here give me your keys, I'll go start your car for you so it can warm up before you take her out there." Jared said getting up off the couch leaving Tiffany alone.

I wanted to badly to smirk but I didn't I was going to be good. As I bent down to get the baby Chase did too.

"Here let me carry her." He said in such a deep sexy voice that made me want to just ripe off both of our clothes and take him right here.

"Thanks." I smiled and grabbed the diaper bag. After hugging almost everyone Chase helped me out to the car. Jared got out of the car and took the carseat from Chase. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

After Jared put Tannie in the car he looked between Chase and I and I gave him my 'don't say a fucking work look,' and he headed into the house with his head low.

"Umm so coffee tomorrow after shopping?" Chase said hopeful.

"OH crap why didn't you remind me? Umm how about since I forgot we do dinner instead?" I smiled up at him.

"Hmm," He pretended to think, "I think that's a good deal." He smirked and put his hands on my hips.

OMG this mad can make me melt with the slightest touch. He bent down and kissed my lips sweetly and softly. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, but before the kiss could go any farther we heard, "Do you guys think you can stop making out now cause the ass hole is freaking out and causing more issues."

I looked up to see Leah standing on the steps.

"Sorry. Want a ride?" I asked pulling away from Chase.

"Sure since ass hole has patrol I;m off tonight and every other night" Leah walks over to the car and gets in.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. I umm don't know what time we will get done, can I call you?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sure whats your number? I can out it in my phone and then call or text you later then you will have my number." He took out his phone and almost drooled it's the new Samsung Galaxy 3, I took it and put my number in it and my name with a heart at the end of it, then handed it back to him.

"Here ya go. I better get going I have to work in the morning."

Chase opened my door for me and I giggled getting in, leah rolled her eyes.

"Have a good night." He said closing the door.

When we got home I changed in to some and feed Tanner then put her in her crib.

"Leah can you listen for the baby I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure thing." She smiled at me and I headed into me room.

When I got of the shower and got dressed, I checked on Tanner and then headed to my room. I checked my phone and saw that I had two messages, the first was from Jared.

~_**Hey not sure what you are doing but do you think you can keep your pants on and be an example for out daughter.~**_

I shook my head and sent a reply.. ~_** Well maybe if you took your own advice you would still live in the same house with your daughter. Remember this you are the one the fucked up not me. What or whom I do is none of your business. Our daughter is taken care very well.~ "Ugh what a fucking ass hole!" I yelled.**_

_**Leah came in my room "Whats up?" She asked alarmed. **_

I showed her the message from Jared.

"Wow what a fucking ass hole," She smirked then, "You have one from lover boy too." She handed me back my phone and I opened the message from Chase.

~_**Hey its Chase, I has a good night with you and I cant wait to spend more time with you without the pack. I cant wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow. Have fun shopping with the girls. Sweet Dreams.~**_

"Aww Le is so sweet." I giggled and sent him a text back,

~_**Hey I had a good time too minus the drama but the drama did result in a wonderful kiss **__**J**__** Hope you get some sleep tonight and I cant wait until our dinner tomorrow. Thanks again for saving mr from the ice.~**_

I could feel myself smling a big goofy smile.

"Kim you got it bad." Le said shaking her head shoving me softly.

"Shut up I do not." I protested but I could feel the blush in my cheeks heat up more. "How can I already feel this way about him? I mean after everything with J and with Tanner and work do I have time for him? I want to, oh God I want to have that kinda time for him…. OMG Im such a whore, I just freaking met him and I already wanna sleep with him. Ugh he is so sexy."

"OMG Kim wow I don't think you're a whore not at all and you desirve to be happy after what the ass hole put you threw just try to take it slow." Leah said sweetly. "You know this is gonna piss Jared off even more though don't you?"

"Ugh did you have to bring him up?" I put my head in my hands.

"Im sorry, well you have lots to think about so I'm just gonna go to bed, get some sleep Kim and you don't have to decide anything right now." She hugged me and left my room.

I checked my alarm and laid down, but I couldn't sleep. If I wasn't thinking about slapping Jared across his fucking face, I was thnking about having sex with Chase and how much that made me sound like a whore.

As I was laying there I felt my phone vibrate, I got it off the table and saw that it was a message from Jared. I sighed just turned my phone off, I cant deal with him right now, my head is to full. I turned over and tried my hardest to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Some Times Tuesdays Suck

_**Chapter 18, Sometimes Tuesdays suck just like Mondays!**_

(Ok so I hope that you like where things are going. I promise that there are lots more to come for this group! I am sorry that it takes so long to update but I don't have net at my house atm so I can only up date when I'm somewhere that I can connect. I know it's been a while but that's why I am posting more the one chapter at a time because of the delays. Hope fully you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all!)

The next morning I slept threw the alarm. I don't even have time to nurse Tanner so I have to pump on my way to work, nice. Jared came down the stairs as I was running around to get everything ready, and before I could see him I slammed right into him.

"UGH OW FUCK."

"Slow down road runner." he said trying to be cute and smiling.

"Um you might wanna change your shirt." He was looking right at my chest.

I looked down to see two large wet spots. "Fuck! Great just want I don't need." I pushed past him and went to my room. I strip off my shirt and bra, I so don't need this today. I got out a new bra from my dresser and turned around to see Jared standing in my doorway.

"Hey get out!" I covered my boobs.

He chuckled, "Really Kim? I've seen them before." He said smiling.

"Right and you're not seeing them again, so get out now!" I turned around and put my bra on then grabbed a shirt out of the drawer and slipped it over my head.

"I sent you a text last nigh why didn't you reply?"

"Well considering it was almost 2 am when you send it, I didn't even read it. Now I don't have time for this." I again pushed past him and got my things off the counter and put my coat on. "I'll be back around 2:45 then you can leave. My mom is going to watch her while I go shopping."

"Why aren't you taking her with you?" He asked in his asshole tome.

"Because its like 25 degreases out and it's not good for Tanner to go in and out in the cold weather that much." I answered him back with a pissy tone.

"But you took her out last night." He said like its something that I don't know.

"Yes I did but I was going from a warm house to a warm car to a warm house and back. Not from store to store. Look wither was she's being taken care of and I don't have time to argue with you right now about it. Goodbye I'll be here at 2:45." I went up the stairs and headed out the door.

Shit its freezing outside. I hurried to my car and when I opened the door I found a pink rose lying on my seat. I smiled big and put my things on the other seat and got in. I smelled the rose closing my door. I started the car and set the rose in my cup holder. I turned on my phone while I waited for the car to warm up.

Once my phone was on I opened my messages and ignored the one from Jared and read one from Chase.

~Good morning. I hope you slept well… I left you something in your car, I hope you like it. I look forward to our dinner this evening, have a great day. ~ OMG He is so freaking sweet.

I decided to send him a text back. ~Good morning. I slept ok I guess, I'm sure it could have been better. Thank you for my pink rose. How did you know that it's my favorite? I am excited about out dinner tonight but I need to know what to wear… The only thing is that I have to be back by 11. My mom is watching the baby. Hope you have a great day and stay warm its freezing!~ I put my phone down and rush to taw school. I make it there with like 2 minuets to spare.

My morning classes are all my advanced classes and they fly by easily. At lunch I decide to just eat in my class so I can grade papers. I grabbed my lunch bag and empty it out on my desk. A sandwich with roast beef and cheese and mayo, a yogurt, and a bottle of water. As I open my sandwich there's a knock on the door. I shake my head; can't I just eat in peace? I got up and went to the door to see who it is. To my great surprise it's Chase.

"Hi" He said with a big smile in his deep husky voice that sends shivers down my spine.

"Hi, come in." I smile and move out of the way so he can come in the door. "This is a nice surprise." I closed the door when he was all the way in.

"Yeah I know I just figured I come and see you for a little while since I don't get to keep you out late tonight." He sits in the chair that's by my desk.

"Oh really?" I sat down in my chair smiling, "And how late were you planning on keeping me out?" I asked with a smile and took a bite of my sandwich.

He looked at my lunch, "Is this all you're eating?" He asked surprised.

I nodded, "Yes, and trust me its way more then enough. Do you want half of my sandwich?" I offered handing him a half.

"What? No you should eat it. I swear do you always eat so little?"

I giggled, "Chase I'm not apart of the pack I don't eat that much I don't need to eat that much. If I ate half as much as you all of you do I'd be a freaking cow. Here eat it please." I pushed the sandwich at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes please I hate eating in front of people when they aren't eating." I took another bite.

We ate and talked all during my lunch hour, I learned so much about him. Like he's 19, he has a brother who's 15 and he is in my last hour class. I learned that his mom died 2 years ago and he's been taking care of his brother since. He moved here because his grandma is sick and needs help around the house, and I learned that he phased the first time the same night he came here.

We talked about Tanner and my pregnancy in the hospital, we even talked about Jared. It was nice to get to know each other. When it was time for my next class to start I was sad because Chase had to leave. But before he did, he did the most wonderful thing. He didn't kiss my lips; there wasn't a long make out session. He hugged me and then he kissed my forehead. I know, I know it sounds strange, but him kissing me on my forehead did more to me and for me then the other two kisses we shared and all the hundreds of that Jared and me had.

Although I didn't have a mirror I know that I was smiling for the rest of the day.

In my last class Ian, aka Chase's little brother, thought he could be cute.

"So my brother nail you yet?" He smirked putting his feet on his desk and folding his hands behind his head.

"Excuse me?" my mouth dropped.

"Has Chase nailed you yet?" He asked again.

"Ok first of all this is not a conversation allowed in my classroom. Second its none of your business. Third you will put your feet down and behave like a student and remember that I AM YOUR teacher, and you will respect me. And forth if you ever, and I mean ever, ask me a question like that or any manner of such, I will have you suspended, that goes for all of you is that clear?"

The whole class had wide eyes and mouths dropped, my whole body was shaking but I had to keep myself together.

"I believe I asked a question." I was tapping my foot.

Ian straightened up and the whole class answered, "Yes ma'am."

"Now since Mr. Davenport thought he's being cute you all get a pop quiz." They all moaned. "Take out a sheet of paper and a pencil and then clear your desk of everything else."

I wrote out 10 hard problems on the black board. How dear that little asshole speak to me that way. I even gave the class extra homework because I was so mad.

After school I packed up my things and left not bothering to talk to anyone. When I got to my car I put my stuff in the trunk and got my phone out and called Chase.

"Hello beautiful." He answered happily.

"What have you told your brother about us?" I yelled into the phone, the tears were already streaming down my cheeks.

"What? What the hell do you mean?"

I pulled out of my parking space and headed towards the house. "You heard me. Is this all just about nailing me or something?" I was crying so much that I could hardly see the road.

"Kim no of course not, what did he say? Wait are you driving?"

"Yes I'm driving. Why won't you answer my question?"

"Kim please pull over, where are you, I'll come get you and we can talk. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah it's a little late for that." I hung up the phone and drove home.

When I pulled up Chase was waiting for me in my parking spot. I shut the car off but stayed in. He came to the passenger door and motioned asking if it was ok to get in.

I sighed and unlocked the doors, and turned my head to look out my window. When he got in I could already tell he was upset, but I needed to know the truth. It's not just me that I have to think about now, I have to think about Tanner. Neither of us spoke for what seemed like forever. Then he was the first to speak in a sweet and soft voice.

"Kim please tell me what he said so I can fix this and then beat his ass for making you cry."

I looked at him and he looks sad and mad but mostly sad.

I sighed, "He came into class and as loud as he could in front of the entire class he asked if you nailed me yet. Is that what this is all about?"

"Of course not Kim. I have seen what you have been through, not only from Jared's mind but also Leah's and the others. Kim that's not what I'm about. Look yes it's been a while since I have had sex and yes I am very attracted to you, but I will not ever force you to do anything. I promise you that until you are ready to move things forward I will wait patiently, but I do want to ask you something." He spoke so softly and I could tell he was being very honest.

"Oh? What's that?" I asked wiping my face with the sleeve of my coat. Yeah, Yeah I know it's not very lady like but right now I just don't care.

He took my hand in his. His hands are so warm and so big I think they are even bigger then Jared's. Ugh stop, stop, stop comparing them! I looked up at him in his beautiful hazel eyes, wow just looking at him makes my insides melt. His voice brought me out of my inner thoughts.

"Kim I know things can be rough, and I know what you have been through and I promise that I will never ever do any of that to you. Kim umm…I…. I, w, will, ugh gosh." He shook his head. "Kim will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked me sweetly with the cutest shy smile on his face.

"Chase I would love to be your girlfriend, but what about the imprint?" I bit my lip.

"What about it." He said confused. "You're not with him and he is dating that Tiffany chick, so why can't you be happy?"

"Your right. Why can't I be happy? Yes Chase I would like very much to be your girlfriend." I smiled and leaned in closer to him and kissed his lips softly. He brought his hands up and cupped my face and deepened the kiss. I welcomed it. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter. He taste so amazing like mint and sweet and musk and all the oh so yummy goodness that's Chase.

He moved his hands from my face to my hair and I put my hands on his face and moved closer to him. I wanted more of him, our tongues moved together effortlessly.

I know I haven't known him for long at all but there's just something about him that seem's so right. Our kiss deepened more and more the longer we were kissing until we were interrupted by a tapping on my window.

I jumped away from Chase and looked out my window to see a very, very pissed off Jared. I sighed and turned off the car and got out.

As soon as I was out of the car I was instantly cold.

"You fucking said you would be here at 2:45 and here I find you making out in your car at 3:15. Do you not fucking care about anyone but yourself?" Jared yelled at me almost in my face.

"Drop it Jared I'm not fucking having this conversation with you and so fucking what if its 3:15. And your one to talk about only caring about oneself. Fuck off. Keep acting like this and you'll see Tanner on weekends only. No make that every other weekend like most dads see their kids when they aren't with the mom. I'm so fucking done with you. You don't get to live with Tiffany while she is having your baby that you made while we were together and then get pissed off cause I am seeing someone else. NEWS FLASH I AM NOT YOUR GIRL ANY MORE! AND I WONT EVER BE" I could just smack this bastard in his 'I'm holier then thou act' that he's been putting on.

"How is it Jared that you're the one that fucked up but I'm the one that gets called a whore and gets treated like one by you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Everyday, every fucking day you throw it in my face, YES I fucked up I admit it, get over it. You're the one that kicked me out. So don't stand there and be pissed off that I'm living with the mother of my other child."

"UGH I'm not pissed that you're living with her, or that you fucked her. Go fuck the entire tribe for all I care but you don't get to tell me whom I can and cant be with, or when I decide that I'm ready who have sex who its going to be with, and its none of your business."

"HEY, HEY you two wanna cut it out already." My mom came out of the house.

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Kimberly, Jared do you wanna tell me what's going on and who this young man is?"

"Mom this is Chase." I smiled, "My boyfriend as of about 20 minuets or so ago."

"Chase I'm Kim's mom nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Connweller, wish it was on better terms." He nods.

"Wait a fucking minuet your boy friend?"

I sighed, "Don't start again and yes not that it's your business. From here on out you stay out of my personal life and I'll stay out of yours.

But I'm going to go feed Tanner and then look for my maid of honor dress with the girls. Mom I'll bring her up in like an hour k?"

"Sure thing sweetie." She smiled at me.

I walked around the car to Chase and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thanks for not getting involved."

He kissed my cheek too and whispered, "Was only going to if he put his hands on you."

I smiled big, "Wanna come in for some hot chocolate?"

"Like hell." Jared said.

"What?" I looked at him shocked. "I can have anyone that I damn well please in my house."

"Right but you don't want Tiffany around Tanner and I don't want Chase around her either." He smirked.

I glared at him, "Jared really? Tiffany was just around her the other day at Sam and Em's how for that matter Chase was too. You know Chase the only thing that I know about Tiffany is that she's a whore that you got knocked up." I am so beyond pissed right now.

"Kimberly Ann." Mom yelled at me.

"What it's true. She knew that he was with me and he know that I was laid up in the hospital for the sake of our daughters life." I looked at Jared, "You know everything about Chase you have heard all his thoughts."

"Kim go inside, I'll take care of it. Tannie needs to eat." Mom said calmly.

I rolled my eyes and went around to the apartment door. When I got down the stairs I was even more pissed, my house was trashed. As I started to go back up the stairs to scream at him even more Tanner started crying. I sighed and went into her room.

"Hello Princess mommy's home." I picked her up and she smiled at me. "Aww your first awake smile. So cute, you ready to eat big girl?" I grabbed the boppie and headed to the front room. I sat on the couch and put the billow around me and laid her on it. I got myself ready and latched her on. WOW I didn't realize how full I was until she started nursing, it hurts. I sighed again and grabbed the remote, turned on the tv and watched reruns of Dawson's Creek. When it was time to switch her over to the other side my phone rang. I grabbed the phone and put it on speaker so I could get her latched on.

"Hello."

"Hey Kimmy where are you?" Em asked happily.

"I'm feeding Tanner I'll be there soon. I'm sorry World War I don't know 35 now started when I got home." I sighed.

"Eww I'm sorry hun, Ok well do you mind if we head towards your house?"

"Yeah that's fine but asshole left my house a fucking mess so don't mind it if you come in." I had to fight the tears in my eyes from falling.

"Wow its ok Kim we will see you soon." She hung up.

I looked around my house and started crying not able to fight it anymore. How could he do all this and just leave it?

"Baby mommy's sorry he's such a jerk sometimes."

"Who's a jerk?" I heard my mom's voice coming from the direction of the stairs.

"Oh Jared." I said making sure to wipe my face.

"Kim sweetie I know your upset with j but don't down him in front of her. Trust me I have plenty I'd like to say about him but you and I will talk later. And don't worry this mess will be taken care of before you get back from your date." she said smiling.

"Thanks mom." I tried and failed to hold back the tears, they came like the flood gates were opened wide and never going to close again.

"Kim sweetheart what's wrong?" Mom said sitting next to me rubbing my shoulder.

"Why, why, why, why does he have to be like this? We were supposed to have the happier ever after, but no he had to go and screw that whore. And ya know I bet he didn't say to her what he said to me when I told him about Tanner. Do you know he wanted me to have an abortion?" I cried more shaking my head.

Mom hugged me close careful not to squash Tanner and just let me cry on her shoulder.

When I finished crying and feeding Tanner my mom took her to burp her so I could change.

When I came out of my room all the girls were there in my front room that was a mess.

"Kim hey, you ready?" Ness asked her being the first to see me.

"Yeah sure. Mom I'll be back before 11 don't forget I'm going out with Chase, after shopping, for dinner."

"That's fine sweetie. Are you coming home before you go out with him?" Mom asked

"Not sure. It depends on how long we take looking for dresses." I smiled.

"Ok I'll see you when you get home, bye girls." With that we left.

The dress shop was empty except for us which was a good thing. We all laughed and talked and just really had so much fun. I had forgotten how much fun girl time was. All the girls decided on plum for the color and to get knee length dresses except mine has a sheer train that goes to the floor but the rest is short. The neckline is a princess cut and the back plunges almost to my ass. My dress is HOT!

Since all the other girls are pregnant they decided on something simple just a plum knee length dress that has an accordion skirt. Very pretty and it could hide their bellies some too.

Emily's dress was simple just has some beading on the bodes but she looks so gorges in it. We even got Tanner a dress since she is going to be the flower girl. Her's is a white dress that has a plum colored ribbon around it and had plum colored rose peddles all in the bottom of the dress. She is going to be so cute! It was about 6 when we got done with the shopping.

"So Kimmy what's up with you and Chase?" Ann asked waddling to the car.

I smiled just hearing his name, "Well he asked me to be his girlfriend today." I giggled.

"He what?" Nat almost yelled.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." I repeated.

"But Kim what about Jared and the you know what?" Nat asked more quietly.

"What about him and that? Maybe one day in the very, very distant future we will get back together but that's not a guarantee. Yes for all of you that's how it's working. But look at Ness and Jake they haven't always been lovers. Maybe right now me and Jared just need to not be lovers, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for that to happen. I like Chase and I think after everything I deserve to be happy." I said as we were all getting in the car.

"She's right guys ever "thing" is different. Just because all of yours worked out that way doesn't mean that her's will." Ness said and I smiled at her.

As we stared to head towards the Rez I called Chase.

"Hey sexy." He said answering the phone, it made me giggle, but I heard a huff and it sounded like it was coming from Nat.

"Right back at cha. So we are leaving the dress shop now so we should be pulling up to my house in about 20 minuets or so."

"Really? Wow that was fast I didn't think I would hear from you until sometime next week." He chuckled

"Hey I resent that mister." I said being more playful the serious.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. So did you find a dress?"

"Yes I did and I got some shoes that at super hot and well some other stuff too." I teased.

He groaned and I giggled.

"So when I get back to the house that's all I have to do is feed Tannie and then we can go. Is that ok?"

"Yes of course its ok. I'm not gonna tell you, you can't feed your daughter. I'll see you at your place say in 30?"

"Sure but I'll be at my parents house."

"OK I'll see you there then. Bye"

I hung up and smiled like truly smiled for the first time in what feels like forever.

"Awww Kimmy's got it bad for the new boy." Nessie teased.

"Shut up!" I blushed, "And so what if I do he's so hot!" We all giggled well everyone except for Nat, which I don't know what her problem is, but eventually she needs to get over the fact that me and Jared are not together.

When we got to my house Chase's truck was in the drive way, it made me smile. I got out got my things and said bye to all the girls and headed for the house.

"Hey, hey I'm here." I said as I came into the living room to see My dad sitting in his chair, Chase on the floor wrestling with the twins, baby fat ,fat in her bouncy seat all smiles and my mom sitting on the couch bouncing a very fussy Tanner.

Chase looked up at me and smiled just as Nicolas speared him in the ribs. Chase being a good sport moaned like he was really hurt.

I laughed and draped my dress and stuff over a chair and went to get Tanner from my mom.

"Hi Princess T. Oh mommy's here. I know did that mean ol' granny pinch you?" I said in a funny voice, but Tanner just cried more. "Ok, ok momma's here, shhhh" I held her close bouncing her but she was just really pissed off.

"Mom I'm gonna go feed her in my old room hopefully that will help. Chase I'll be out in like 20 minuets hopefully."

He smiled at me, "Don't rush." He stood up and kissed my cheek, but Tanner was just so unhappy she kept crying no matter what I tried so I smiled and rushed in to the room with her.

By the time I got her in the room and undressed enough she was all out screaming. I don't know what's wrong with her she is never like this, my poor baby. As soon as she latched on she was quiet, but she latched on to far to the side and it hurt like hell as she sucked. To top it all off she flung off her mittens while she was having her fit, so she was holding on to my boob and scratching it.

I just tried to keep breathing threw the pain and laid my head back against the head of the rocking chair praying that she finished quickly.

By the time she was done on this side, a whole 35 minuets later, I was the one in tears. She was asleep so I just laid her down on the bed and pumped. It was much, much quicker this time and a whole lot less painful.

When I finished I surrounded the baby with pillows so just in case she rolled over she wouldn't fall off, and went to the bathroom. I cleaned off my face form the tears, and applied some of this cream that the dr gave me. It's supposed to help with stuff like this, yeah its not working at all! I grabbed the bottle of milk and went out to the front room to find my dad and Chase talking about cars, and my mom sitting on the couch reading, while the boys played.

Mom looked up from her book, "Where's the baby?"

"She's finally sleeping. I put her on the bed with a million pillows around her."

"You ok Kimmy?" Mom asked clearly seeing that I wasn't.

"Umm can I talk to you in the other room please?" I kinda looked towards Chase, and he was looking at me with worry all over his face.

"Sure." Mom got up and we walked to the kitchen. I know that Chase can clearly hear me with his super hearing and stuff but I was praying that he wouldn't be listening.

When we made it to the kitchen I told my mom how Tanner nursed and how sore I was and that the cram wasn't working. She smiled and got out a small ice pack and wrapped it in a small dish cloth, and put it in my bra. I was shocked that you could hardly tell it was there.

"Next time sweetie just unlatch her and make her latch on correctly"

I nodded and we went back to the front room to join everyone else.

When we got back in the front room, Chase was standing and looked at me, "Everything ok?" He asked truly concerned.

"Ah yeah its fine. You ready?"

"Well it was really nice talking with you Mr. and Mrs. Connweller. I'll have Kim home by 11." He smiled and came by me. I had my coat on and grabbed my purse.

"Don't worry about it son, just as long as you bring her back, no rush." My dad said shocking all of us.

(Ok so some fighting between the friends! Not so much fun! Hope you like it so far! Review, Review, review!)

Wolfie Chick!


	19. Chapter 19 Best Date Ever!

_**Chapter 19 Best Date Ever!**_

Chase is such a gentleman. He opened all the doors for me and just everything about him is respectful.

As we were driving I noticed that we were heading away from town and I looked at him.

"Wher are we goin?"

"You'll see." He smirked at me then looked back to the road.

"I thought we were going to dinner?"

"We are."

"Ok but the town is the other direction."

"I know. Just trust me."

"Well we are heading towards the beach and its November. Not sure if you know this but I'm not a wolf. I actually do get cold pretty easily."

He chuckled, "Yup I know that, its kinda obvious since you have a kid and female wolves cant have kids, at least that's what everyone thinks. Don't worry." He pulled into a parking spot and got out of the truck anf came to my door and opened t. He reached up for my hand. I bit my lip feeling the cold breeze coming off the Ocean. "Trust me, please." He said looking deeply into my eyes and I melted. I nodded and took his hand.

He lead me to the water front where I saw 2 huge fires bruning and in the middle of the two, a thick quily laid out on top of a tarp, and in the middle of the quilt there was a picnic basket. To say that I was in awe is a great understatement.

"When, I mean how?" I was speechless and for me that's kinda hard to do.

He smiled and chuckled a little, "I had some help."

We walked to the blanket and he scooped me up bridal style and took off my shoes. I looked at him like, 'are you crazy'.

"My Gran would kill me if I ruin the quilt her grandmother made for her wedding." He smiled and put me on the quilt, then took his own shoes off and came by me.

"You ready to eat?" He asked motioning towards the basket and we sat down. I nodded smiling, the view is amazing, this date is amazing and it just started.

Chase started to take containers of food out of the basket and started opening them, the food smells delicious.

"I hope you like Italian food." he said getting some glasses out and some grape juice. "I know its kinds cheese but its just juice. I know that your parents wouldn't approve if I gave you wine."

"Well good thinking, cause I cant drink."

"No? Why not?"

"Cause I'm nursing, and the alchole will pass threw the milk to the baby and I'm pretty sure I don't want a drunk 8 week old, yeah asshole might have a thing or 2 to say about that." I sighed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up."

"Hey its fine, I'm sure he wouldn't want Tanner drunk too." He smiled and poured the juice and placed each of our plates in front of us. Then he got out another blanket and held it up. "You cold?"

I shook my head, "No actually I'm really warm." I smiled and started to slide off my coat.

"Wait you'll get sick."

I laughed, "But I'm sweating and I cant eat with a coat on and you'll be close to me so I'll be very warm." I smiled and looked down, and finished taking off my coat. I laid it next to me and patted the seat next to me. He smiled and moved over closer to me.

We ate pretty much in silence, but not the uncomfortable kind.

"This pasta and meatballs is amazing." I said still having more then half of my plate left.

"Thanks I made it myself." He said proudly taking another bite of his food. "Aren't you going to finish?"

I shook my head, "I'm so full already."

"You sure?"

"Yes Chase I cant eat another bit. Really I'm so stuffed."

"Sorry I forgot you don't eat as much as I do." He said putting down his empty plate.

"Its ok I have been around the pack enough to know how much they eat. You have nothing to be sorry about." I smiled at him.

"Good. So you want some dessert?"

I giggled, "Maybe in a little bit."

"Right, not a wolf." He snickered.

"How about we just talk and watch the stars?" I said picking up my food and put the lid back on it and picked up his empty plate and put them back in the basket.

"Thanks I would have done that." He smiled.

"Your welcome and really its not a big deal." I smiled at him.

When I finished putting everything back he pulled me down to his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and smiled up at him.

"Chase this is by far the prettiest date that I have ever been on. Thank you." I laid my head on his chest.

"It's my pleasure and you are by far the prettiest girl I have ever been on a date with."

I blushed, he bent his head down and kissed my lips sweetly, I kissed him back.

The kiss started to get deeper slowly, and it is so amazing, no rush to it at all.

I turned my body so I didn't have to crane my neck any more and our tongues danced slowly together, his hands moved to my back just above my ass holding my close to him. I ran my hand threw his hair. Oh the things his man can do to me. I can already feel my climax start to build inside. I moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away from me slowly. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my insides down.

"You ok?" He smirked putting his arms fully around me tighter.

I smiled, "I'm better then ok." I kissed his soft, hot, plump lips.

"Are you cold?"

"No I could never be cold in your arms."

He smiled and kissed me sweetly, "Good cause you never have to cold again." He said softly as he held me under the stars, with the sound of fire in the background.

I have never felt so loved and content in my whole life as I do now in his arms.

After what seemed like forever, but in a good way, he sighed. I looked up at him, "Something wrong?" I asked looking deep into his sexy hazel eyes.

"Not really." he said but it wasn't convincing at all.

"Tell me please." I looked at him with wide eyes and worry all over my face.

"Kim I know how the imprint stuff is supposed to work."

"Oh?" Now I was the one that sighed, where was he going with this.

"Can you do me a favor?"

I looked at him confused, "Um of course."

He sighed, "Well just when the time comes for you and him to get back together give me some type of heads up."

"But Chase I don't want to be with him ever. I want to be with you."

"I know you do now, but that won't last forever. Just promise me that when you start to have those feelings for him again tell me."

I nodded and could feel my hot tears running down my face.

"Hey sweetie why are you crying? I didn't want to upset you." He pulled up me chin so I had to look at him.

I blinked away the tears that were in my eyes, "Its just I….I don't want to hurt you Chase and I hate knowing that eventually this damn imprint is going to make me want that asshole back and I don't even get a say in it. It's like no matter what or who I want the fates want me with him. Its not fair. And its not fair that because of imprinting one of my best friends wont even speak to me." I buried my head in his chest and cried.

He held me close and just let me cry for a while. "Shh Kim its ok. I'm here for as long as you want me to be."

I looked up at him through my tears, "Really? Why?"

"Because you fascinate me. Because your beautiful, because I've never known someone so smart and caring as you." I smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped his arms around me and returned the kiss. My mouth melted into his, my hands intertwined into the hair on the back of his neck. I moaned, and he almost growled.

With out any type of warning I was laying flat on my back and hot, sexy, rock hard Chase was on top of me kissing me. My insides started to boil. How could I feel like I am going to climax just from a kiss?

I moaned loudly into his mouth. He left my mouth and kissed his way down to my cheek, then to my ear, then he moved to my sweet, sweet spot on my neck, and that did it! I cummed in my panties!

"Oh, oh Chase yes." I moaned out gasping as my body started to quiver under him.

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him deeply wrapping my legs around his back and I started to grind my body into his. WOW even through both of our jeans I could feel that he is huge!

"Oh Kim, hmm." He moaned into my lips as he softly bit on my lower lip.

Then he did something that was totally unexpected, he pulled away from me and got off me.

I looked up at him shocked and breathless, "What, what did I do wrong?" I asked trying to still catch my breath.

He shook his head and ran his fingers threw his gorgeous hair, "Nothing you didn't do anything wrong." He was catching his breath too, " but if we don't stop now I am going to take you right here."

"And that's a bad thing… why?" my head still fuzzy with want.

"Because I'm not lke that. It's our first real date and as much as I want you and as much as know you want me, its just not the right thing to do, not now."

UGH! I know in my head and heart that he is right but the other parts of my body were screaming at me to jump on this boy right now. I had to close me eyes and take several deep breaths.

"Want dessert?" He smirked at me as I sat up.

"Actually I'm not very hungry." I said bitting my lip, thinking that I was hungry for something else that didn't involve food.

"Well next time then." He smiled at me with an incredible smile that went all the way to his eyes.

"Yes, next time." I shivered.

"Your cold here put this on." He handed me my coat. I slid into it and felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out and saw that I had 5 messages and 3 missed calls, but I also saw that it was 12:30 am.

"Shit its 12:30. I need to get home. I have to work in the morning." I sighed I didn't want to go home I wanted to spend more time with Chase.

"Im so sorry I should have been paying more attention to the time. It just went by so fast." He stood up and reached for my hands. I smiled and took his hands and he pulled me up with ease.

I giggled, "Thank you for everything tonight." I smiled and stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him. He kissed me back but before anything could happen he pulled away with a groan.

"Come on lets get you home Cinderella before you get sick." He went and got my shoes and then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his truck.

"Cinderella?" I questioned, how did he know my nick name from my Gran.

"Oh sorry I um heard it in Leah's head the other night when we were on patrol together. Do you mind?"

I smiled and shook my head as he put me in the truck, and set my shoes down on the floor in front of me, ans shut the door.

I slipped my shoes on as he got in the truck and I shivered.

"You ok?" He asked as he got in the truck.

"Yes I am great, my shoes are just cold that's all." I smiled over at him. He patted the seat next to him so I scooted over and he wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled close to him as we drove back to my place.

The front room light is on at my mom's which means she is still awake.

Chase got out and opened my door for me and helped me out of the truck.

"I has such an amazing night Chase, thank you." I reached up and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss and weaped his arms around my waist, then we heard the door open.

"Sorry guys but Kim she needs to eat and I don't have a bottle thawed." My mom said looking very sorry for breaking us up.

"Oh no by all means Mrs. Connweller, Tanner comes first and for most before anyone. Thank you for watching her tonight so that I could take Kim out." Chase said softly and laying on his full power of charm, and wow its good.

"Oh Chase its my pleasure really, Have a good night son." My mom said sweetly. I smiled and rolled my eyes at my mom.

"Good night Chase. I'll talk to you later." He bent down and kissed me once more but just sweetly.

"Good night beautiful." Then he headed to his truck and pulled out of the drive way.

I could feel myself smiling, "Come on lover girl Tanner needs to eat." Mom said as we went in the house.

Tanner was fast asleep, "Thanks for watching her mom, I'll just take her down stairs and feed her when she wakes up." I lifted her up and grabbed her bag.

"No, no, no spill it missy."

I laughed, "Omg mom," I sat down in the rocking chair, "It was the most amazing date ever. We had a pinic on the beach in the middle of November!" I told my mom about the rest of the date and how wonderful he is.

When I finally got down stairs it was almost 2am.

"Hey Le what are you still don't up?" I asked after I put Tannie to bed.

"Oh I just got home from patrols."

"Oh ok. Cool."

"Yeah not cool. I had to deal with Jared the whole fucking night."

"What? What's wrong with him?" I asked though I could figure it out on my own.

"Well for starters he saw you on your date, and him and the whore are fighting."

I giggled at how Leah was so easy to just blurt out everything, "What are they fighting over?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "You."

I shook my head, "What? Me? Why are they fighting about me?" I was really shocked they were arguing about me.

"Oh she thinks that when he's here with Tannie you two are screwing around. Which is dumb cause you said it right in front of her how much you hated him. Either way and she has been having some issues with her blood pressure too and he told her she needed to calm down and she threw a cup at his head."

We both giggled, "Wow she is dumb, and like I said at Sam's if I wanted him I could have him but I don't want him."

"Oh I know she's just stupid. Some o the things she says, that he has going through his head, drives me nuts. I swear I could just kick her ass if she wasn't pregnant."

"Wow as much as I would love to hear what she is saying I have to work in the morning." I yawned, "Good night Le."

"Night Kimmy. I'm glad you and Chase had a good time on your date." She smiled and I went straight to bed.


	20. Chapter 20 Wedding, Wedding, Wedding!

_**Chapter 20, Wedding, Wedding, and more Wedding!**_

_**(Ok so this one is one of the longer ones that I've done but there was just not a really good place to stop it and as I was wrighting it out I had more but decided that I would cut it off! Hope you like this one. So, so, so sorry for the long delay between chapters but RL sucks atm and I still don't have net at home so as soon as I can I get the chapters up, that's why you get some many at once! I wanna say thanks to everyone that has been reviewing I hope that I am keeping you interested! Also to my mom she is reading my story and she has been encouraging me to keep going. SO this is my big thanks to my mom She has always not agreed with my decisions but she has stood behind me and let me make the mistakes that I have needed to make to become the person that I am today! I love you mom more then I can every tell you so with this said this chapter is dedicated to my mom ROCKY! You are truly as your name says, you are my rock and my fighter when I need one and cant do it on my own! I LOVE YOU MOM! Thanks to all my followers also! ) **_

For the last three weeks I have done nothing but work, feed Tanner, and plan Sam and Emily's wedding. To save on the cost we are making most everything ourselves. When I say we I mostly mean me, Em, and Ness are doing it all.

Might I add that Ness is doing great with her pregnancy too! Nat is now on complete bed rest and can only leave for the wedding and she won't even be able to stand the whole time. Ann is studying for her finals in her first semester of college before she takes time off for the baby.

Either way I am almost never home because of work and the wedding. Chase has been helping as much as he can and we have even had some alone time. Not to much alone time, but he comes to the school everyday and we either eat lunch in my class, or we go to his house and have amazing make out sessions. Oh I got to meet his grandmother and she is so sweet.

Today is finally Saturday and I should be sleeping in and staying in my pj's all day but nope. Well I had to get up at 7 to feed Tanner and I am planning on staying in my pj's most of the day but I have to go over to Em's to finish up the flowers and start to work on the hair pieces and plan the bachelorette party, which is very limited to no drinking or going out anywhere cause Nat wants to be able to come.

After I finish feeding Tanner I got her dressed in a pair of warm fuzzy footie pj's and put her in her car seat. As I went to my room the door bell rang.

"Ugh who could be here at 7:30 in the morning? I haven't even had any coffee yet." I sighed and headed up the stairs still in my satin cami thigh length night gown, with my hair all a mess.

When I got to the door I was shocked to see a very sexy looking Chase standing against door frame holding two cups of Dunkin Donuts Coffee. I smiled big and wrapped my arms around my chest so my boobs don't stick out.

"Umm Hi." I said sounding like a complete idiot and blushing.

"Hi?" He shook his head with a mocking smile. "Is that all you can say to the man that just drove an hour round trip to get you your favorite coffee in the world?" He smirked and took a drink of his coffee, "Hmm maybe I should just drink it myself." He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well since it's so early in the morning and I haven't had any coffee yet will you please not drink it and give me a second chance to welcome you better?"

"Well that's debatable; it depends on how good your welcome is." He smirked.

I thought for a moment, "It will be very, very good." I smirked.

"Well let's have it." He said taking another drink.

I smiled big, "OMG Chase you are such a sweetheart you went all the way to the other end of town to get me a coffee. I love you so much!" I jumped towards him and hugged him tightly and then stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.

He returned the kiss then pulled away quickly, "Come on lets get you inside, we have an audience." He glared towards the forest behind my house and I could see what looked like the shadow of a wolf.

I smiled, "Not to mention its freezing out here, too" I laughed he gave me my coffee and we headed down the stairs. "So as much as I love this surprise, what made you wanna come here at 7 in the morning?"

"Well of course to see you like this." He motioned at my clothes, and I blushed. "No really its going to be snowing really bad today and I didn't want you to have to drive in it. So I figured I'd bring you some coffee, and then take you over to Em's before I go out on patrol."

"Wow you really are a great boyfriend, thank you." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him sweetly and also adding a little want in the kiss too.

He returned the kiss pushing his tongue into my mouth not waiting for permission which is just fine with me. He took the coffee out of my hand and set both of our cups on the counter and continued the kiss. I moaned into his mouth wrapping both of my arms around his neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me to my room, his lips never leaving mine; he pushed me against the wall and deepened the kiss.

I moaned more loudly this time, and I could feel his rock hard cock pushing against the thin material of my panties.

"Oh Chase."

"Mmm Kim." He said pulling away slowly drawing in some breath. "Kim we need to stop." I groaned and started kissing his neck. "Kim baby, ohh, we need to stop please or I'm not going to be able to."

I looked deep into his sexy eyes, bit my lip and whispered, "Then don't stop."

He groaned and leaned his forehead against mine, "Kim are you sure?"

I nodded, "Chase I am more sure of wanting you then I have been in my whole life." I kissed his lips, putting my hands on his cheeks.

He carried me to my bed and laid me down softly and climbed on top of me. I started to pull off his black t-shirt, as he started to pull off my cami. He started to suck on my left breast and my breathing hitched as I moaned. I ran my hands threw his thick black hair.

"Oh Chase, I want you please." I arched my body into his. He looked at me, his eyes a dark green now full of lust. He got off me slowly and pulled off his pants, while I pulled off my panties. I bit my lip as I looked at his penis, he is sooo big! And it's been so long since I have had any, I'm not sure its going to fit. I watched as he put a condom on, oh God it's so sexy. I started to slide my finger into my pussy lips watching him, and he was watching me.

I bit my lip hard to hold my moan in as I quickly came on my finger. I heard Chase growl as he climbed between my legs. He lifted my legs and let them rest on his shoulders as he put the head of his cock into my entrance.

"Ahh."

He looked at me with worry in his eyes, "Did I hurt you?"

I bit my lip, "A little but I want this Chase, I want you. It's just been a little while since I've done anything, just go slow."

"Ok I'm sorry I'll be slow." He kissed me lovingly and started to massage my breast. I started to fell them leak. Chase looked down and say mile on it.

"Milk?" raising an eyebrow as He asked.

I blushed and nodded.

He smirked and went down and started sucking on my breast I moaned and moved my hip causing his cock to go deeper in me. WOW! He is really, really bit but the feeling of him stretching me felt amazing.

"MMM Kim its so, so sweet." I felt him start to push deeper in me.

"Oh Chase so, so big."

He smirked, "That's what I've heard."

I shook my head and rocked my hips faster pushing him all the way in me, or so I thought.

"Oh shit baby you're so tight." He whispered into my neck.

"Hmm Chase oh faster, please." I racked my nails over his back, and then he full pushed himself in me deeper then I have ever felt anyone, and I held my breath. Wow he is so fucking big and thick. He stopped moving allowing me to get used to him filling me and believer me I am sooooo full!

He watched my face carefully, and finally I let out my breath and nodded giving him the go ahead, and boy oh boy did he go. He moved in and out of me slowly at first then slowly he started to pick up speed.

I swear I cam more times with this one time with Chase then in all the times with Jared.

By the time he came in me I was gasping for air and my toes seemed like they were going to be permanently curled. He moaned as he came in me and slowed his speed until I finished once more and this last one hurt!

I lay under his hot sweaty body, him just holding me and loving me.

"Wow" we both said, and then we giggled together as he pulled out and lay next to me.

"Thank you Kim, that was… amazing." He whispered kissing my hair line.

"Mmmm you're very welcome Chase and yes it was amazing." I smiled big and kissed his chest.

"Hmm I could lay here all day with you but I have patrol this morning." He said after a few more minuets of lying with me.

I sighed, "I know I'm supposed to be at Em's at 8."

He laughed, "Umm you're late."

I looked at the clock then at him, "Its 8:45."

"Oops." I giggled, "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Can you check on the baby for me please? She's in her car seat sleeping hopefully."

He kissed my softly, "Sure thing beautiful." He got up and got dressed and left the room to go check on the baby.

I smiled to myself and got up, instantly I felt the pain of our morning sexcapdes. I slid off my bed slowly and walked just as slow to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. I showered as quickly as I could.

After I got out I wrapped a towel around me and another around my hair and walked to my room just as slow as I walked to the shower. I almost screamed until I realized who was sitting on my bed, Chase.

"What's wrong?" He asked jumping up to come by me.

"I'm ok I promise."

"No you're not your walking slower then my Gran."

"Babe I told you it's been a whole so I just a little sore. But really I'm fine, ok" I looked into his eyes.

He sighed, "You're sure?"

"Yes I'm positive." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him sweetly.

He held me and whispered, "I'm so sorry I hurt you Kim."

"Chase trust me it's a good, no it's a wonderful kinda pain." I smiled at him.

He sighed and nodded the look of worry on his face still, just as my phone rang.

"Can you get that for me please?" I asked him as I went over to my dresser to get out a pair of comfy pants and a t-shirt, a matching bra and panties set and cute mismatched socks.

After I slipped on my shirt Chase came back into the room. "Babe its Em."

"Thanks." I took the phone and he bent down and put my socks on for me and I giggled. "Hey Em what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me what's up?" She said with a sarcastic tone. "You said you'd be here around 8 and here it is 9 and Chase is answering your phone. Kimberly did he spend the night over there?"

I laughed, "No Emily he just came over this morning to drive me because it's supposed to snow and he knows that I don't like to drive in the snow."

"Awww that's so cute." She laughed as Chase put my shoes on. "But that still doesn't explain why your still not here."

"Well ummm." I bit my lip and looked at Chase; he shrugged his shoulders, and smirked.

"Kimberly Ann Connweller did you have sex with him?" she screeched into the phone.

I smiled, "No Emily Sue Clearwater, I did not." Chase looked at me and it was clear he was upset that I said no.

"Oh well what did you do?"

"We made love all morning long." I smiled.

She was quiet for a while and then I heard Jared in the background, I rolled my eyes. "Hey Em look I'm getting ready to leave now. I'll be there soon."

"K Kim see you when you get here."

I hung up and shook my head.

"I'm sorry." Chase said in a solemn voice.

"What? What are you sorry about Chase?"

"This morning, aren't you?"

"What?" I could already feel the tears starting to build in my eyes. "NO I am not sorry about any part of this morning. But I guess you are, ya know what, I think I'll just drive myself today." I wiped my eyes and got up and pushed past him.

He grabbed my arm, "Kim please stop."

"Stop, why you clearly regret making love to me so why should I stop?"

"No I don't. I thought you were though."

"What? What could I have possibly done to make you think I regretted any part of it?"

"The way your face looked when Jared heard."

"What?" I'm so pissed off my body is shaking.

"When Jared heard what happen your face fell. So I just thought you regretted it." He sighed.

"NO the only thing I regret is that he found out."

"What do you mean?" He said letting go of my arm.

"What I mean is I would have liked for him not to know, but not for the reason you are thinking. I don't want him to know anything about us, just like I don't want to know anything about him and Tiffany. Also if he did find out I would have liked to been there to tell him or at least see his face when he was told. But I didn't want him to know today for sure because I wanted to be happy all day. Because every time I think about what we did I wanted to smile and just be happy, but clearly its not going to happen now because my boyfriend regrets making love to me."

He sighed and hung his head low, "Kim I don't regret it. I…I only said it because I thought you did. I'm so sorry." He looked up at me.

"This morning, other then the last 10 minuets, has been the best morning of my whole life."

He took my hand, "Whether or not you believe it, Kim I love you."

My mouth dropped, "What? Chase I love you too." I started to cry.

He pulled me to him, "Baby what's wrong?"

"I just didn't think I would ever hear you say that you love me."

"Why not? You're beautiful, and sexy, and smart, and amazing, and to top it all off your amazing in bed." He smiled at me, and then kissed me. I kissed him back smiling.

"Come on lets finish these flowers." I said taking his hand.

"Babe, I have patrol."

I made a face, "Oh yeah, I forgot, how long?"

"Not sure." He said as he handed me my coat, then he grabbed Tanners seat and zipped up her car seat cover and put a blanket over her.

I smiled and thought, wow he's be a great daddy. OMG no stop thinking that. No Kids for a while! I smiled shaking my head.

"What?" He asked grabbing the diaper bag.

"Oh nothing." I said as I grabbed my keys and started to head up the stairs after him.

He already had the car running and warm. He put the car seat in and made sure it was in right and then got in. I sat as close as I could to him and we cuddled all the way to Em's house.

I smiled up at him and kissed him softly, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He got out of the car and opened my door for me before getting Tanner out. We walked up to the house quickly because it was starting to snow and already it was bad.

At the door we were met by Jared. I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked him trying to not sound to annoyed.

"We need to talk." Jared said not even caring to look at Chase.

"Ok do you think we could do it in the house so the baby doesn't get sick?

"He can take her inside I need to talk to you." Jared said while he motioned his head towards Chase. Chase stiffened clearly not wanting to leave me alone with him. I nodded at Chase letting him know that it was ok to go in the house with Tanner; he sighed and took the baby in.

"Ok talk" I said walking over to the edge of the porch leaning on the railing.

"Kim what are you doing?" He sighed coming over and standing next to me.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused not sure where he's going with his question. "Well right now I'm standing outside, freezing my toes off, waiting for you to talk to me."

"No that's not what I mean; I mean what do you think you're doing with Chase?"

"What do you mean we are dating Jared that's what I'm doing with him?"

"But why?"

"Why? Really? You wanna know why?" I was shocked.

"Yes I honestly do want to know why."

"Because I like, no I love him and because he treats me right and he loves me and not just because I can have sex with him. Where on the other hand you used me as a sex toy and when I got pregnant first you told me to kill it and then you go and find another girl to fuck." I was getting more flustered with him by to moment.

He sighed, "You know that I didn't mean it like that Kim."

"No matter what way you meant it you said it. I bet you didn't tell Tiffany to your baby boy." I shook me head.

"I was fucking worried about you, and about weather or not you would get hurt or die because of the baby."

"Yeah but you weren't to worried about me getting hurt when you decided to sleep with someone else. Either was Chase and I are none of your concern."

"It is when my daughter is involved."

"Well this morning she wasn't."

"Oh where was she when you were off fucking?"

I took a deep breath trying not to scream at him, "She was sound asleep strapped into her car seat in the front room with a fucking baby monitor on. Anything else you wanna know, do you need to know what position too?"

He sighed, "Look Kim I'm sorry, you're right it's none of my business, you have not tried to get involved in mine and Tiffany's relationship. It's just hard to think of someone else making you happy when for so long I was the one that did that."

I was shocked in the softness of his words, "You're right and I feel the same way J."

He looked at me tenderness in his eyes, "Listen lets not keep fighting."

Wow who is this and what have they done with Jared? "That's what I want. We need to be friends for our daughter."

He nodded, "Friends." It was almost more of a question then anything.

"Yes friends. I think that we jumped into things so quickly we forgot to be friends before anything else."

"Ok friends." He smiled and I shivered. "Let's get you in the house before you lose your toes."

I smiled, "Yeah I kinda need them." I started to walk towards the door and felt the pain from before. "Ugh." I said half bending with the pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Jared asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I blushed, "Umm you don't wanna know."

He sighed shaking his head and opened the door for me.

We walked in the house and both Chase and Tiffany had solemn looks on their faces. Em was holding Tanner smiling so big, she is going to be a great mother.

I motioned for Chase to come outside with me. Em smiled at me and I shook me head at her.

When we got outside, Chase sighed, "I'm just gonna jump to the chase, are you guys back together?"

"What? Where's this coming from?"

"Well you and him just came in the house all happy and Embry is in there saying Jared's planning on getting you back."

"Chase listen to me, I promised you I would tell you when and if I decided to go back and have I told you that yet?"

"No, but you both just looked so happy together for the first time since I've met you."

"Chase we have just come to the conclusion that we need to just be friends for the sake of Tanner."

Chase's face brightened instantly, "Really?"

I smiled, "Yes really. You are the last person that I want to hurt." I kissed him sweetly. He wrapped his arms around my waist returning the kiss.

When we pulled away we saw Sam coming up the drive way.

"Chase isn't it time for your patrols?" Sam said in a tone that sounded like he was grumpy.

"Yeah I was just waiting for you and Paul to come back."

"K well since you're here, you and J are going out but be careful the snow is only going to get worse."

"Me and J? Do you mean Jake?"

"No we only call Jared J." Sam said shaking his head.

"Umm Sam that's not a good idea." I said worried.

"Well I know what you're thinking but they will have to get over it and patrol together."

I sighed and looked at Chase. We went in the house after Sam and Jared was holding Tanner and Tiffany was making goofy faces at her.

"Kim did you know she smiles?" Jared asked happily.

I nodded, "She smiled at Seth the other day. If you think she's happy now just wait till he gets here." Jared growled at that and I just laughed. And like on que Seth walked in the house.

"Damn it's really coming down out there." As soon as Tanner heard Seth's voice she started to squirm around to find him.

He came right to her and she smiled so big it was so cute to see her all gums.

"Hey baby T." He said to her and she started to reach towards him. "Naw stay by daddy for a bit he has to work soon then I'll take you." He kissed her head and she full on pouted.

"Awww that's so cute. Wow the imprint thing is so strong even at such a young age." Tiffany said.

Seth's face fell seeing Tanner pout and Jared sighed, and then handed her to Seth.

"Alright who's on Sam?" Jared asked standing up taking his shirt off.

"You and Chase." Sam said and the entire house went quiet.

I shook my head and shrugged.

"Are you kidding me Sam?" Embry asked.

"No I'm not. They are both apart of this pack and they have to get over their issues." Sam said sounding pissed.

"But Sam…" Embry started but Sam cute him off.

"No buts now go you two come back in 4 hours unless you hear other wise."

I sighed and thought, this isn't good, not with what just happened this morning, and I know that Chase isn't going to be able to keep his thoughts quiet the whole time. I stoop up slowly and walked Chase to the door.

"I love you. Please be careful with your thoughts." I gave him my best puppy dog face I could.

He kissed my nose and chuckled, "I'll try but it won't be easy." He smiled and I knew that he was thinking about us in bed together, "I love you too." We kissed softly and I pushed al my love into the kiss trying to say 'please come back to me safe.' We pulled away slowly. "I'll be back before you know it babe."

I nodded, "Just be sure to come back."

He held me close and whispered, "I promise." I jugged him tight and then Jared came to the door with Tiffany.

"Hurry back J." She said and I just rolled my eyes and Chase chuckled.

"Come on lets get this over with." J said irritated, and then he kissed Tiffany roughly on the forehead. "Be back later."

She giggled like a fucking idiot.

I waited until they were out the door and rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen slowly still feeling some of the pain from my more love making.

"Spill it missy." Emily said from the table.

"Spill what?" I said as I sat down and started to make Sam's flower for the wedding.

"You know what I'm talked about Kimberly. Spill about your morning sexcapades and your later morning front porch conversations with two said wolves that are on patrol now." she sounded so serious I couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you wanna know?" I said as Tiffany came in the kitchen.

"Everything." Em said while she was twisting some ribbon around one of the flowers for the girls.

"Well it was amazing. He can kiss like no other. Just the things that man can do with his tongue, hmmm." I giggled, "Ok so on our first date he got me off by just kissing me…"

"What? Wow keep going." Emily persuaded.

"Well he was so sweet and at first we were just kissing and he pulled away to stop but I didn't want him to of course, since we have been having amazing make out sessions since the beach. So we started again and he laid me on my bed and OMG he is so huge like porn start huge," We al laughed. "And wow does he know what to do with it too."

"Wow so that's why you're walking so slowly this morning?"

I was grinning like a school girl, "Yeah."

Sam came in the room, "who's walking slow today?"

"Kim." Nessie said with a giggle.

"Why?" He asked not really getting it and I blushed.

"Why else does a girl in love walk slow sweetie?" Emily teased.

"What? With Jared?" Sam said even more confused. And Tiffany's mouth dropped.

I laughed, "NO, with Chase."

"What? Fuck that's even worse why am I the last one to know about this?"

"I tried to tell you Sam but you cut me off." Bry said eating a sandwich.

Sam shook his head, "And you let them go patrol together?" he said to me.

"Me! Me? I tried to stop you on the porch and you said they need to get over their issues for the good of the pack." I threw down the flower that I was making.

"Right but that was before I knew you were sleep with Chase." He said almost yelling at me.

"Well so sorry I didn't know that my sex life was exactly pack fucking knowledge."

"Well it should be when you're sleeping with someone that's not your damn imprint."

"Oh really, have you also told Jared that too, because incase you forgot you're HIS alpha not mine."

"IF you would just get over this fucking hissy fit none of us would be in this predicament to begin with."

"Oh really? How about if anyone of you asshole wolves would have stopped him form sleeping around on me, we wouldn't be in this predicament. Friends stop their friends from fucking up!"

The whole room went quiet and every wolf's face was on the floor.

"Wow, your right Kim, we all knew what he was doing and not one of us tried to stop him." Quil said.

We all looked at him, by now I could feel the tears in my eyes. I didn't even know that Quil was here with Ann.

"You ALL knew?" I looked at Ann, Emily and Nessie. They all hung their heads and nodded. I felt like a million knives were being pushed threw my chest. "Wow, I know Em and Ness we haven't been friends all that long but I mean wow and it doesn't hurt as much, but Ann you knew the whole time and didn't bother to tell me?"

"Kim we didn't want to upset you, you already had so much going on." Ann said trying to justify their actions.

"No, no you don't get to play that card. We have been friends our whole life. You and Nat should have been the first to tell me. And yet I've been getting nothing but shit from you two to just get back with him and here you have known all along. Wow talk about knife in the back." I wiped my face to get the tears off that fell. "I'm so done." I stood up and headed for my coat.

"Kim stop its coming down bad out there you can't take Tanner out there." Seth said still holding her.

"You're right. Can you watch her till J gets back? I can't stay here and I don't know where Chase's keys are."

"Yeah sure but where are you going?" He asked as zipped up my coat.

"Home." I pulled my hood over my head tucking my hair in it.

"No Kim it's freezing out there for one and its coming down really bad."

"Seth I can't stay here. Especially knowing that everyone knew and didn't tell me, yeah it actually kinda hurts worse in an odd since then what Jared did."

He sighed, "Please be careful, Tannie needs you."

I nodded and kissed her head and left. Wow it's really coming down. I can't even see the drive way. I started to walk and as soon as I was off the porch I was walking in foot deep snow, and now the tears were coming and I didn't know if they'll ever stop. I took me like 10 minuets to get to the street. Wow it's really cold and my feet are soaked, but I have to keep moving. I turned left and headed towards my house. After about another 10 minutes of walking I heard a loud howl and the snow was coming down even harder, so much so that I could even see 2 feet in front of me. I don't care I told myself just make it home.

I was walking for about another 20 minuets and realized that I only made it a block and my face feels frozen. My tears stopped although I'm not sure if it's because they were ready to stop or if it's because they are frozen. I think it's the latter of the two. I felt my phone buzzing so I pulled it out to see who it was. It's Nat. I hit the decline button and shoved it back in my pocket. Right now I would only answer for Seth since he has Tanner.

I kept walking and heard at least 3 different wolves howl and I was sure that one of them was Jared. I don't care I'm not going back there. I turned around and other then what last few steps I took I couldn't see my path. Good maybe they won't be able to find me.

I kept walking for what seemed like forever, and then I stepped into a deep pile of snow and fell right on my face. UGH! That really hurts. I just laid there for a few minuets and just didn't want to move.

After like 5 minuets I decided to get up I heard more howls and they were closer. SHIT!

I pushed myself up and started walking again. At this time the wind started to blow and I couldn't even see right in front of my face. Hope I notice my house.

"I'm so cold, and I'm tired. This was a bad idea I should have listened to Seth and maybe even tried to find Chase's keys." I said to myself. I just kept pushing myself to keep going. And then I walked smack dab into Jared's chest.

"UGH MOVE!" I said my teeth chattering.

"No what the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I walking home, now move."

"Where's Tanner?"

"She's with Seth. I'm not stupid Jared I wouldn't bring her out in this weather to walk."

"Oh but your stupid enough to walk in it yourself."

"Yeah I guess I am stupid. Stupid enough to think you love me, stupid enough to think I have friends that love me, stupid enough to think that I could trust any of you." And there they are again my tears; I guess I was wrong they just stopped. Jared stepped forward to me and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, I didn't fight. I was to cold and he was to warm. I just sobbed into his chest.

He just held me and whispered, "I do love you Kim, and I just fucked up." I cried even harder.

I didn't notice that we were moving until I felt him walking up steps. I looked around and we were back at Emily and Sam's. How is that even possible he was only holding me for like 10 minuets and it took me almost an hour to get as far as I did?

"I'm not going in there. I don't know what you brought me here."

"Because Kim I'm the one that told all them not to say anything about Tiffany and me." I told them that I would tell you and I just couldn't."

"So that still doesn't make it right."

"And Tannie needs to eat. I'll carry you in the house and up to the extra room and bring her to you."

I shook my head, "No just bring me my pump. I'm to cold to hold her right now."

He nodded and I hid my face in his chest, wow he smells so good and being this close to him for the first time in forever I can feel the pull of the imprint so strong, this is going to hurt again. Things have changed so quickly for me and Jared; we have actually had real conversations.

Once inside the house Jared didn't talk to anyone, he just took me straight to the extra room. There was already a set of dry clothes on the bed waiting for me. I was shivering even with the warmth of Jared all around me. He set me on the bed and took off my shoes, and then my socks.

He rubbed my feet and took a deep breath, "Damn your feet are freezing Kim." After he rubbed them for a while he stood up and took my coat off. "Lift your arms." I did and he took off my shirt.

I was watching in his eyes and all I could see was love, and fear. At this moment if he would ask me to take him back I'm sure I would. Cause all I felt was love for him.

"J, how did you find me?" He pulled an over sized hoodie over my head."

"The pull."

"Oh." I nodded completely understanding what he meant by the pull, the pull of the imprint, so he felt it still too.

Jared pulled me up slowly and pulled the shirt down and took off my pants, and then he grabbed the jogging pants that was waiting for me and slid them up me. The feel of his hands on my legs and up my thighs made me think about the times we were together when we were happy, and in love. I sighed. He didn't seem to notice and he just pulled the quilt and sheet back from the bed. I yawned, walking in the snow and cold wears you out.

"I'll be right back with your pump ok." I nodded and got comfortable under the covers.

Jared came back in the room a few seconds later with the pump in hand. "Here ya go." He stared to leave.

"Wait will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Yeah of course I will." He climbed in the bed next to me and just feeling his heat I was able to relax more. I hooked up the pump under my hoodie and just let it work. I laid my head on his shoulder and just relaxed.

"Thank you J for coming to find me."

"Your welcome. Kim I would come find you no matter what."

"Thanks." I smiled at him, he just laid his head on mine and we sat in silence.

"Umm Chase wanted to see you but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see anyone so I told him to wait and I'd let him know. He wasn't too happy about it." He chuckled a little.

"Yes I'd like to see Chase thanks for thinking about asking me first though." I lifted up me hoodie see that the bottles were completely full. Shit I never fill two 8oz bottles and still I feel full enough to pump more.

"Umm can you get me some more bottles out of the bag please?"

"Sure do you always fill up so much?" He asked as he got up and got me two more bottles.

"Nope, not usually." I turned off the pump and switched the bottles handing Jared the full ones, we worked like a team and didn't spill anything. I started the pump again and just laid my head back. He set the bottles on the night stand and got back in the bed by me.

Finally after a few more minuets I felt like I was empty. I turned off the pump again and capped the bottles.

"Do you need anything else?" J asked getting up.

"No I'm just really tired. Can you have Chase come in, Oh and put 2 bottles in the fridge, one in the freezer and the other she can have now please?" He smiled and then sat back on the bed by me.

He sighed, "Kim I am so glad I found you in time I really was worried about you."

I could see the worry in his face. "I'm sorry I worried you so much. I didn't realize how bad it really was."

He nodded, "Next time you need to make a quick get away just call me k? I'll come and get you."

"J you didn't have you phone one you."

"You can just yell me name and if I'm with in 10 miles I'll feel the pull and come. I know things aren't the way we wanted them to be right now." He swallowed, "And I know it's my fault but I don't want anything to happed to you."

I nodded and then leaned forward and hugged him close. He wrapped his big arms around me and held me close for a while and then he kissed my forehead. "I'd better get down there before Tanner tries to nurse off of Seth." He chuckled letting me go.

I smiled and then shivered feeling cold again.

"Get some sleep, I'll send Chase in." With that Jared was opening the door and Embry and Quil both fell in the room. "What the fuck you two?" Jared said both boys stood up quickly looking shocked.

"Um, um yeah we a…" Embry stumbled out.

"Sam sent us up to check on Kim." Quil said quickly.

"So you decided to ease drop?" Jared said sounding really pissed.

"We a… didn't want to ya know interrupt _anything_." Embry said emphasizing anything.

I rolled my eyes but Jared just looked more pissed, "And what if we were having sex? It's none of anyone's damn business. And just so we are all clear we were NOT having sex." Jared shook his head and I swear I heard him say "wish we were though." He sighed heavily and left with the bottles.

"Umm, Kim?" Quil said softly.

"Hmm?" I turned on my side and looked at them.

"We a… wanted to say sorry ya know for not telling you." Quil said looking at the floor.

"Yeah and for not making them stop, you're our friend too." Embry said mimicking Quil's stance.

I nodded, "Thanks guys." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, then I looked up at them and saw Chase standing behind them and I smiled at him.

"Ok you two leave her alone she needs to rest." Chase said and they left and he shut the door. He walked slowly towards the bed and climbed in with me and let me snuggle close to him. "Kim?"

"Hmm" I was so close to falling asleep snuggled close to him nice and warm.

"That was the craziest thing I've ever seen anyone do." He said harshly. I just nodded, I couldn't say anything. "I was so worried about you, we all were."

I bit my lip and looked up at him and saw his face full of hurt and worry. "I'm so, so sorry." He held me close pulling me so that my head is on his bare chest. God he's so sexy. I started to kiss his chest and he stopped me.

"No Kim. You need to rest."

I sighed, and couldn't help but feel slightly rejected.

"Baby I need to know you're ok. Please just rest." He kissed my forehead. I wrapped my leg around his and he shivered. "Damn your freezing." I nodded closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21 Sometimes its just to late!

_**Chapter 21: Sometimes it to Just Late!**_

(Ok so I am so sorry that its taken so long for updates but for the past month I have been in and out of the hospital with one person or another in my family! So here is the next chapter of the story and hopefully you like it and enjoy! Please review)

When I finally woke I felt like I was back to my normal body temp, which is a great thing! I reached out to feel for Chase but he wasn't there. I frowned and got out of bed. I have no clue what time it is but looking out the window it's already dark and the snow is still coming down. "Great" I say to myself, and then thought; 'Now we are all stuck here." I opened the door and headed down stairs.

The kitchen is empty which is a big shock. I headed towards the front room where I heard the TV on but just couldn't make out what was on.

When I entered the room I was shocked at what I saw, J, Tiffany, and Chase were all on the couch together, Sam and Emily on the recliner together, and Embry and Quil on the floor between Nat and Ann's legs. Wow when did Nat get here? I thought to myself.

Chase was the first to look up at me and smiled, "Well who decided to get up." I walked over to him and sat on his lap and snuggled to him.

"I missed you in bed." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry baby I couldn't sleep anymore. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, I truly did feel better.

"Are you hungry Kimmy?" Emily asked me sounding really sad.

"Umm yeah a little but I can get something myself at home."

Jared fake coughed and laughed, "Kim your not going anywhere." He said sounding more demanding then his usual self.

"Excuse me?" I turned to face him.

He held his hands up trying to say 'hold on'. "Sorry that came out wrong. What I meant to say was the roads are all closed so we can't drive anywhere, so you can't go anywhere at least till tomorrow." He looked at me with wide eyes trying to say he was sorry for being so harsh at least I think that's what he was trying to say.

"Oh" was all I said and then sighed and thought, 'Great here I am stuck in a house with people well most of them that I really don't want to talk to. I laid my head on Chase's chest and sighed.

"You ok?" He asked me looking down at me with his gorges hazel eyes.

I shrugged and then just nodded but gave him a look that said 'well talk about it later.'

He nodded and just rubbed my back.

"Kim I made Lasagna for dinner, if you want I can warm you up some?" Emily said clearly she was upset with how things happened this morning.

"No I can get it myself, but thanks." I stood up and looked around. "Where's Seth and Tanner?"

"Oh he's in the nursery with her, he thought this movie was to scary for her." Jared said with a chuckle.

I shook my head and laughed, "That's to funny." I went into the kitchen to get me something to eat.

After I put everything on my plate and put it in the microwave I turned around and almost yelled, Nat and Ann were standing in the door way looking very sad.

"OMG you scared me." I said setting my fork down. "What's up?" I said still annoyed with them with good reason.

Nat started crying, "Kim I am so sorry you have to know that. I, I did try to tell you a bunch of times but Bry just said to stay out of it."

"And since when did what Bry say count more then me?" I said shocked that she even said that to me.

"He just thought that it was something you and J needed to talk about and for me not to get involved in epically considering that I didn't need the stress with the babies."

"Right but again you didn't care to tell me how much of a bitch I was being for not going back to him. You surly were fine with that stress. I just don't get it, we are supposed to be friends, and do you think for one second if I found out that either Bry or Quil were fucking around on either of you I wouldn't come to you running, no matter what J or Chase or hell even Sam said? No because I'm a real friend."

Both of their faces fell more then it already was. "Kim it wasn't like that." Ann said.

"Oh then what was it like, cause to me its like my two best friends in the whole world kept the biggest secret from me, something that's changed my entire life. So if that's not I was like then please tell me what it was like." I shook my head.

"Well saying it like that, yeah it was that way but we thought he was going to tell you." Nat said.

"It doesn't matter what you thought or didn't think, you should have told me!"

"Kim please we are sorry." Ann said.

"Yeah so am I, for thinking that I could trust anyone."

"Come on you can trust us." Nat said.

"Oh really? Where have you proven that in the last 5 months? Cause I see a pregnant Tiffany with Jared, my imprint, and my two so called best friends knew all about it and said nothing to me." I chewed on my lower lip.

"Why are you so mad at us but yet your not mad at him?" Ann said getting angry.

"Really? You think I'm not mad at him? Wow, have you not heard anything? I have yelled and screamed and everything I could show that I was mad at him and now I have to be an adult for my daughter and at least be decent with her father. And yet here I just find out today that you all knew all this time, and even after I knew you still didn't come to me and tell me you knew. I don't get it."

"You have had so much going on and I am on bed rest Kim it's not like I can get out and come over." Nat said.

"Umm have you ever heard of this invention from Thomas Edison? It's called a phone!"

"Really? You would call me and tell me all this?" Nat huffed.

"If I had no other way to tell you, yes, yes I would!"

"Look Kim what we did was wrong, please we have been friends for so long, I don't want to lose what we have." Ann said tearing up.

"I don't either, but you have to understand why I am so upset."

"I, I think we do." Nat said.

"Next time we know something that you need to know we will come and tell you as soon as we find out." Ann said.

I nodded, "Thanks."

They both came to me and hugged me, "Kimmy we really are sorry." I hugged them back, "I know, let's just not let this happen again."

"Never, ever, girls first!" Ann said and we all laughed.

"Kim are you really not going to take Jared back?" Nat asked as we pulled away from each other.

"I never said that but as of right now no I'm not, I'm with Chase and I'm happy. I love him."

Both girls were shocked, "But doesn't it hurt to be away from J."

"At first it did yes, it hurt like hell. And it took everything in me to not call him, even Leah would fight with me when I did try." I smiled. "But to more I had time to think about it and think about the pain he caused me I realized I would be ok, eventually it got easier and I still see him so that seems to be enough to keep the hurt away. But it's hard the more he is around the more it hurts when he isn't."

They both nodded as if they knew what I meant, and they prolly do. "But what the imprint it says that you guys are meant to be together? What happens when you can't fight it anymore?" Nat asked.

"Well Chase and I knew what we were getting into when we started going out, we have an agreement with each other. Whenever I feel the need to be with J again I just have to tell him just be honest with him."

"Oh but what about Tiffany and the baby?" Ann asked as I got my food out of the microwave.

"Well not to be a bitch or anything but what about her? She surly didn't think about me when she was sleeping with Jared. Yes lately I have been nice to her but that's just for the sake of keeping things between me and Jared easy for Tanner. And as far as the baby goes I will never keep Jared away from any of his kids. When and if we ever get back together he is more then welcome to see them."

They nodded, "That's really mature of you Kim." Nat said.

"Thanks, now enough with the heavy I'm starving." We all walked back into the front room and all eyes were on us. FUCK UGH DAMN WOLF HEARING! We all rolled our eyes and took our seats where we were sitting before we went into the kitchen.

Chase but his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I love you too." I blushed and giggled like a school girl, and then took a bite of my food.

Jared rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the TV.

"What was that for?" Tiffany asked noticing Jared's actions.

"Nothing, just watch the movie, ok." He said to her not so nicely, wow if he ever talked to me like that I would slap him.

"Excuse me? Look I'm quit sick and tired of you always acting like a jealous ex boyfriend every time Kim is around. So cut it out!" Tiffany said loudly.

"Are you fucking nuts? I'm not acting like anything. God you're so fucking annoying." Jared got up and left the room. Tiffany started crying. The rest of us just watched the movie and I finished my food.

When the movie was finished Jared came in the room his hair wet clearly he was outside. "So how are we sleeping tonight Sam?"

"Umm I guess wherever you want to sleep." Sam said shocked, clearly he hadn't thought about where we were going to sleep.

"Well I'll take the nursery with Tanner." I said then looked up at Chase as if to say 'you gonna join me?' He just nodded and then all hell broke lose!

Apparently Jared saw our little private conversation and flipped out, "HELL NO! You are not having sex with him in the same room as my daughter."

"Hold on one fucking minuet. Jared when did you hear anything about me having sex tonight? And further more you do not get to dictate when I have sex. And if you are so fucking worried about it why don't you stay with Tanner tonight? Oh yeah that's right God forbid Jared loose one fucking wink of sleep to take care of his daughter!"

"Wait a damn minuet Kim I do take care of her. I watch her 4 days a week don't I?"

"OMG Damn let me give you a fucking medal. When was the last time you came over to see her just because not because you had to watch her? I have her 7 days a week and your bitching about taking care of her 8 hours a day for 4 days? Fuck off Jared Cameron I don't need you; I'll get someone else to watch my daughter. And further more don't fucking dictate my life because your girlfriend is being a bitch to you. That's not my fault. Next time you screw someone maybe you should make sure she isn't a bitch! I could see red now my whole body is shaking why, why does he have to do this all the damn time? I pushed past him and even shoved him slightly and went up stairs by Seth and Tanner.

Seth shhh'd me when I got in the room; I just nodded and slid down the door till I landed on the floor.

"Sup? You ok?" Seth said in a hushed voice.

I shook my head, "I'm so tired of always being told what to do and when not to do something by him. Yeah he does help me with Tanner by watching her while I'm at work, but I mean really? He has no clue what its like to work full time, come home take care of a baby, try to have a boyfriend, grade papers when I can, try to have a life, keep a house clean, do laundry and everything other thing that I have to do." I huffed "I'm freaking exhausted. Yes he has Tanner 4 days a week for like 8 hours and patrols but that's it. No other responsibilities well other then taking Tiffany to the dr once a week but he really doesn't get it. And yet he still tried to control my life." I leaned my head against the door and sighed.

"Well have you talked to him about any of this?" Seth asked.

I looked at him, "No, well other then about the not controlling me stuff, be he should know all this its not like Tanner sleeps the other 16 hours a day he's not with her. And I'm sure he knows how to run a washing machine. No, I don't want him to wash mine or Leah's clothes we are adults, but he could do a load of his daughters. I keep her clothes separate from ours anyways, but he doesn't. He doesn't even put his dishes in the dishwasher when he's finished with them. Some of this stuff is just common sense Seth. Well and I'm sure he knows now since he can hear me, but either way nothings going to change." Then like clock work there was a knock on the door. I slid over and opened the door. Jared was standing there looking upset.

"Umm Kim can we talk?" He asked quietly.

"Sure why not." I said full of sarcasm.

"Can we go outside please?" He said and I knew that it was cause didn't want the entire house to hear.

"Sure." I stood up and headed down the stairs grabbing my coat as I went. I walked into the front room where Chase was sitting and kissed him then whispered, "I'll be right back."

He smiled taking my hint that I wanted to go to bed after I got back.

Both J and I went out on the porch, "Ya know J they can still hear, don't you?" I said as I tightened my coat over my chest because the wind was whipping around us making it feel even colder.

"Yup, I do. Wait here k?" He said leaping off the porch into a tunnel that looked like the guys made so they can still patrol.

A few minuets later Jared's wolf appeared and motioned for me to get on his back. I was shocked. I also was excited about this. This is the first time I've ever gotten to ride him, well this way at least. I smiled wide and got on. I wrapped my arms around his huge neck and once he was sure that I was secured he took off running. I hid my face in his fur to protect it from the wind and the cold. I inhaled his scent and he smells like the same Jared, which is something that has always made me melt.

We ran for a little while and he decided that we were far enough away form the house he came to a stop. He lay down on the ground so I can climb off his back. He moved a little ways away from me and then his fur started to shake and then out of no where phased back to human Jared.

OMG what is this boy doing to me? He is giving me what I have ever wanted now, but why now? Then he stood up in all his glory and I have to admit it's hard not to look and my panties are not as dry as they were 10 minuets ago! I raised my brows as he started to walk closer to me still completely naked.

"Umm…" I motioned with my hand up and down his body.

"What? It's not like you ain't ever seen it before." He smirked at me.

I shook my head at him, "What's this all about J?" I asked trying to be strong but his body just does things to me and the damn imprint strings feel tighter.

"We needed to talk away from everyone." He said now just about 2 feet from me.

I swallowed hard trying to keep cool, "Ok so talk."

"What's the hurry?" He smirked.

"Um other then the fact that it's freezing, we have people waiting for us to come back."

"Oh well here let me keep you warm." He went over to a log that had fallen over and cleaned off the snow and sat down and patted the seat next to him.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"I did hear what you said to Seth while you were in the room with him. And I never realized everything that you have to do. I'm sorry; I'll help out more with Tanner."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you J that means a lot." I said putting my hand on his leg.

"I'm still not fully ok with you being with Chase. I mean come one Kim we are supposed to be together, you're _my_ imprint. None of the other imprints, other then Seth," he paused with a small growl," aren't together."

"Your right J but none of the other imprinters are expecting a baby from someone else; none of them have cheated on their imprints either." I sighed, "Jared if you truly wanted to be with me right now you wouldn't be with her."

His mouth dropped in shock.

"Seriously is there something other then her being pregnant with your baby that keeps you with her?"

"Hold on, so you are telling me that if I wasn't with her we would be together?"

"Well no, not right now at least. I… I'm with Chase and as much as you hate it I love him. I really do but if you wouldn't have went straight to her like I didn't matter, then yes we could possibly be together." I bit my lip.

He sighed, "Why? Why do you love him Kim?"

"I love him because he makes he fell safe, and most of all he loves me. Chase actually love me for who I am not because all this super natural bullshit. You love me because your wolf says you do. You didn't choose me and as much as I wish you would have, you just didn't. Your genes did, well I guess it was our genes did. The worst part of it though is that I did choose you." I looked down, "Then you imprinted on me and I was so excited about it, but then I realized you didn't actually choose me." I took a chance looking at him and it was a big mistake. His face was sad and he was hurting and with everything in me I wanted to not make him hurt.

"Kim I…I don't know what to say, other then I do want you. And even before the imprint I saw you and I did want you, I just thought you were too good for me."

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not. Look at your house Kim and your parents, other then the fact that they are from the Rez they don't belong here. Your family has money, and yeah I don't."

"J you know you're crazy you know that right? My parents only have money cause they work off the Rez. But that doesn't mean that we couldn't have been together. Look at how my parents accepted you after the imprint."

"I know that now, but how can I change that?"

"I don't think it can be changed, we just have to move on. But the point of all this is that even though now I know that you would have wanted me with out the imprint, Chase chose me inspite of the imprint. His genes didn't tell him to notice me or to get with me. And well in also chose Tiffany." I sighed and tried not to cry.

Jared ran his hands threw his hair, "You know Kim I didn't choose Tiffany, she chose me." He let out a big breath, "That night at the party I got so trashed, worse then I ever have in my life, and she started to touch me and it sorta felt good. Before I knew what happened I was in a bed and she was on top of me. I know you don't want to hear that but that's the truth of what happened. Then you and me were fighting and you wouldn't let me stay with you and then one night I went over to Paul's to get him for patrol and she was there with Rachel crying. Then when she saw me, she was all freaked out and told me that she was pregnant."

"Hold on… you knew she was pregnant before you proposed to me?"

"Yeah but just cause she was pregnant didn't mean that I didn't want to marry you."

"So when were you planning on telling me?" I asked almost hurt that he knew for so long and never told me.

"I was going to tell you the day you went into labor with Tanner, but then all that happened and I just didn't want you to throw me out again and not let me see her. And then the night I did tell you, I was so stressed out. She kept calling me, even though I told her I didn't want to be with her, and you needed me so much and Tanner needed me and I kept having to do patrols and pack shit I just snapped when you kicked me out. I am so sorry, like sorrier then I have ever been in my whole life, that I did that. This isn't how I pictured our lives together." He turned and was looking into my eyes now and wiped a tear that I didn't know had fallen from my cheek and I leaned into his hand.

"Yeah me neither J." I whispered then bit my lip, wanting his touch more and more.

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, not moving his hand from my face. I returned the kiss not knowing why, it just felt so good. He slipped his other hand around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We kissed slowly and sweetly, then his tongue slide out of his mouth softly moving along my lower lip and I whimpered softly. I opened my mouth wanting his tongue on my own.

He started to slide his tongue into my mouth and then our tongues met and the kiss instantly deepened. I pulled tight on the hair that's on the back of his neck and he ran his other hand down my body and then around my waist to meet his other hand. He pulled me closer to him. Our breathing picked up pace and I slowly made my way to his lap.

He moaned when I was fully on his lap, "Hmmm, Kim"

I could feel how hard he was against my jogging pants and my hips started to rock over his cock. His hands stared to work their way up my back under my coat.

"Oh J." I bit on his lower lip, something he loves and drives him crazy.

He growled but not a scare the hell out of you kinda growl, more of a lustful growl. He started to bring his hands back down my back and over my ass. He jerked me closer to him and I moaned into his mouth. He started to pull my pants down and exposing my ass.

I started to kiss down his jaw bone and onto his neck and his hands massaged my ass tightly. I pushed away from him and stood up. For a second he looked rejected but I just pulled down my pants, smiling at him and then went back to his lap.

I felt him enter me and for the first time in what seemed life an eternity I felt right. I started rocking my hips on him and he held me close to his chest. I moaned and kissed his chest.

He started running his hands through my hair, "Oh God Kim you feel so good." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh yes J mmm so good. Yes." I started cumming on him while my muscles started to clamp on his shaft and then I started to feel him erupt in me. I laid my head on his chest and just closed my eyes for the first time in a long time I felt complete, and then I jumped up quickly getting off him. "OMG, OMG what did we just do?" I looked around and got my pants on.

"Kim, please don't freak out."

"Don't freak out? Don't freak out? Jared you have a girlfriend that's pregnant and I have a boyfriend that's waiting for me to get back."

"Kim we are supposed to be together."

"But don't you get it? Sleeping with you makes me just as bad as Tiffany. OMG I…I have to go."

"NO Kim wait… I I'm sorry please. I won't try anything again."

"Jared we shouldn't have done that. I can't hurt Chase." I started crying.

"Kim, shh." He said hugging me. "We won't tell anyone ever about this, I promise."

I looked up at him, "Really? You won't say anything to anyone about it? Even on patrol?" I sniffled.

"Kim I never want to hurt you and I can see that this has, I won't say anything to anyone for as long as you don't want me to." He ran his hand over the side of my face.

I leaned into it and closed my eyes, "Thank you J. That means a lot to me." I smiled at him and he kissed me sweetly, then sighed.

"Kim I still love you and I will always."

"J I love you too, but right now I really think we need to be friends, please."

He nodded but I could see defeat in his eyes.

"We need to get back J."

"You're right we do." He sighed and stood up. He took a few steps to get far enough away from me and I saw his whole body start to shake and then out of no where, his body went from tall dark and sexy to on all fours full of fur and scary!

He lay down on the ground and I climbed on his back and then he stood up and took off running. I held on to him tightly. Then what seemed like to soon we were back at the house. He lowered his body and I climbed off.

I rubbed his massive head and he smiled at me letting his tongue hand out. I laughed at him, "You're so crazy. Go back and change already." I walked up the steps and went into the house.

Again the house was quiet a little too quiet, I walked into the front room where saw Sam and Emily sitting on the couch with Chase who didn't look so happy and Tiffany sitting in the recliner looking plane out pissed.

Chase looked up at me and then Sam and Sam nodded. Chase got up and came over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug. I hugged him back.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked him softly, but before he could answer me Tiffany started yelling at me.

"You bitch, you couldn't just let us be happy, NOOO you always have to put your fucking two sense in."

I turned away from Chase and she was standing right behind him. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"You just can't get over him so you have to keep pulling him to you."

I looked around her to Sam and Em, "What is she talking about?"

Sam shrugged, and shook his head.

"I'm talking about you always needing Jared to talk to you." Tiffany said getting in my face.

"Ok first of all I didn't want to talk to him. HE ASKED ME to talk to him."

"Whatever, what are you fucking him again too?" She got a little closer to me.

I was shocked, "First of all if we were we would have been longer." I smirked, "And secondly I don't cheat, nor do I sleep with someone who has a girlfriend. I leave those kinda things for you." Before I could even think of anything else Tiffany slapped me across my face. I was in shock for about 2 seconds and when tried to lunge at her Chase wrapped his huge arms around me tightly.

Sam Jumped up and got in between us too.

"Let me go NOW!" I yelled at Chase trying to claw my way out of his hold.

Then Jared came in and ran over to me, "What's going on?" He asked grabbing my face so that I have to look at him.

"The bitch slapped me because she thinks I fucking want you still." I stopped fighting and calmed down some.

Jared growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"J can you tell the bitch to just leave you alone already so we can be a family?" Tiffany said trying to sound cute.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Don't you get it? If I didn't knock you up we wouldn't be together! If Kim would take me back I'd leave your ass in a heart beat. But she loves Chase because I fucked up and now I'm stuck with you. Don't get me wrong I will love our baby but I do not love you!" Jared finished and it was so quiet if a pin dropped it would sound like a truck hit a brick wall.

Jared walked out of the house and slammed the door. Tiffany started to cry and I rolled my eyes, and Sam sighed.

"Em lets get you to bed its late. Tiffany go a head and sleep on the couch or the recliner. Chase take Kim up stairs to the baby's room and send Seth down here."

Chase nodded and then carried me up the stairs.

"Chase you know that I can walk right?" I said looking around at him.

"Yup, but it's more fun to carry you, and your closer to me this way." He smiled and opened the door to the baby's room.

When we walked into the room I saw that cutest sight ever, Seth sound asleep in the recliner holding Tanner on his chest, both of them looking so peaceful. Except Tanner was starting to squirm around searching for food.

I laughed, "Let me feed her then we can go to bed."

Chase smiled and put me down. Seth woke up when he heard us, "Oh hey everything ok?"

"Yeah but soon Tanner is going to try to nurse on you and I don't think you'd like that." I smirked.

Seth stretched and yawned still managing to hold Tanner. Seth stood up and kissed Tanner on her head then handed her to me and left the room to go to bed somewhere.

I held her close to me, it feels like its been so long since I've actually held her she was moving her face around and opening and closing her mouth trying to latch on to anything she could. "I know baby, I know momma's gonna feed you right now." I kissed her head and sat down on the recliner and laid her on my lap. I got myself ready and she started to fuss, "Oh be patient my little one its coming." I picked her up and guided her to my breast and she latched on quickly. I smiled at her and just sat back closing my eyes.

It's been such a long, long day. Ugh what I did with Jared in the forest, and wow how am I going to tell Chase, or well maybe I won't even tell him. UGH I'm so confused… Having sex with Chase is very, very pleasurable, but on the other hand having sex with Jared just seems right, like it's what's supposed to happen. I kept my thoughts to myself but sighed loudly. I opened my eyes and saw Chase standing close to me, smiling.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Oh nothing, except that you have never looked more beautiful then you do right now."

I blushed, "Thank you." I smiled.

"You are very welcome. I know that we are just starting off but one day I can imagine you feeding our kids like that."

"Wow, I… I don't know what to say, that's very sweet and I'd be lying if I said that I haven't thought about us having kids together too." I smiled at him.

He bent down and kissed me sweetly.

When I was finished nursing the baby I changed her diaper and she went right back to sleep so I laid her down in the crib. I yawned and stretched.

"Tired baby?" Chase asked sitting on the recliner.

"Yeah it's been a long day." I half chuckled and came and sat on his lap. "So how are we gonna sleep?"

"Like this." He laid the chair back and pulled me on him.

I giggled, "Oh really now?"

"Yup." He kissed me sweetly and I returned the kiss.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"You're more then welcome. Thank you for letting me be with you." He kissed me again; I kissed him back of course and then smiled on his lips.

He looked at me sweetly with love in his eyes, "Kim I love you so much."

"I love you too Chase." I smiled at him, and then laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep soon after.

(Ok so what did ya think? There are lots more around the corner for this group, just wait and see! Please review!)


	22. Chapter 22 Finally the Wedding!

(Just a couple of general comments: You use "then" and "well" a lot, so I took some of them out :) And there are a couple of words you have trouble with - like "minute," "okay," "to/too" and "then/than" that I fixed. But I didn't change any of your story, of course! As a general rule, any number smaller than 11 should be written out. I fixed some tenses too, because sometimes you used present and sometimes past - I tried to make them uniform. And I think umm and hmm can be effective if not over-used, so I took some of them out.)

Chapter 22: Finally the Wedding!

The morning of the wedding had finally arrived, and of course I woke up feeling like shit. I sat up in my bed and had to run to the bathroom so I wouldn't throw up on my carpet.

After brushing my teeth, I headed back to my bed and lay down. Chase turned over to face me.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, his voice full of sleep.

"I hope so. I just want this wedding to be over already. I feel like that's all I've been doing for the past eight weeks." I yawned and cuddled closer to him.

He kissed my forehead, "I know baby, you have done a great job too. Sam and Emily are very lucky to have you."

I smiled at him. "Ya think?" He nodded and snuggled closer to me. "Well at least I'm off for the next three weeks, so we can spend more time together."

"Hmm that sounds amazing, more time with you." He kissed my neck.

"Mmm baby. Remember - no marks, okay? Hmm." I moaned softly as he continued to kiss my neck until there was a knock on the door. "Ugh! Who is it?" I yelled, flustered.

"It's your mother. Do you want your hair done or not?" My mom called through my door. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, let me jump in the shower, I guess."

"Okay, well hurry because the other girls are here too," she prodded.

"I still need to shower, so what do you want me to do?" Then my mom opened the door and turned on my light.

"Young lady, I don't know if you have gone and lost your mind…"

"MOM! What are you doing?" I glared are her and then looked at Chase.

"Sorry Chase," my mom said, looking over at him. "Kim, get in the shower now." She rolled her eyes at me and left the room.

I covered my face and started crying. Chase sat up, leaning on his elbow, and held me. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe she just walked in here. What if we were doing something?"

"Hey, its okay, we weren't. And you're sick and you need to get ready for the wedding."

"Seriously, you're taking her side? Uhh." I pushed him away from me and got out of bed.

"Kim, I'm not taking anyone's side, just stating the facts."

"Just go."

He sighed, "I love you baby. I'll see you at wedding." He got up, slipped on his pants, then came over to me. He tried to kiss me, but I turned my face and he kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." I sighed and he left. I started crying and got in the shower.

After I got out of the shower, I put on my strapless bra and cute matching panties, slipped on my robe, and headed out to the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to join us!" Rach said.

"Yup, that's me the one who's always late." I rolled my eyes and got some coffee.

Rach scrunched up her face. "Jeez Kim, I was just kidding."

"Whatever." Just as I went to sit on the couch, Tanner started crying. "UGH great! Perfect freaking timing." I got up and just sort of threw my cup into the sink, splashing coffee on the counter. I didn't ever bother to clean it up. I just went in to feed Tanner.

Halfway through the feeding Jared came in all dressed in his tux. It made me think about our prom night together. I had to stop myself from crying, so instead of crying I decided anger would be better.

"Umm hello, not dressed here; that's why the door was closed."

"Wow hold on a minute. I'm here to get her. Don't get bitchy with me."

I couldn't hold it back any more. I just started crying - well, more than crying, closer to sobbing.

Jared came closer to me and hugged me, being careful of the baby. "Hey, hey its okay. What's wrong, Kim?"

"I, I don't know. I've been so sick and so tired lately. I just want a break."

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, I'm here to help you. What can I do?"

I looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yes really, I'll do anything you need me to do. Anything short of actually nursing her," he added with a smile. He stood up, took off his jacket, and hung it on the back of Tanner's door.

"Thank you. If you could get me a cup of coffee - and when she's done eating can you give her a bath and get her dressed?"

"Of course I can." He left the room and I just laid my head back on the chair and sighed.

"He's not always that bad, huh?" (who said this?)

Then Leah came in the room, "Hey, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you're grumpy, you've been crying a lot, you're nauseous, and you've been eating more eggs than I do. When was your last period, Kim?"

I gave her an odd look. "I haven't had one because I'm nursing. And no, no freaking way. Get that thought out of your head."

At that point, Jared came back into the room, and by the look on his face it was clear that he'd heard us. "Kim, are you?"

"No no I… I can't be. NO." I started crying as Tanner unlatched herself.

Jared sighed, "Kim, you need to take a test."

"NO J, because I'm not pregnant!" I whisper-yelled at both of them.

"Kim, listen I'm the last one who wants you to be pregnant right now, but with as much trouble as you had with Tanner you need…"

"Jared look, I'm not taking a fucking test because there is nothing to test for, end of discussion. Now can you just do what I asked so I can get ready please?" I handed Tanner to J, did up my bra, and left the room.

I was the last one to get my hair done, which was fine with me because then after I was done we all got dressed and headed to the church.

Jared pulled me aside at the church, before we started to get lined up, and handed me a bag.

"What's this?" I asked holding it.

"I think you know what it is," he said with an intent look in his eyes.

"Well you wasted your money. I'm not taking it." I handed the bag back to him and went back by the girls.

The wedding went off without a hitch. It was so beautiful, and you could clearly see that Sam and Emily were in love. I don't think there was a dry eye in the whole church.

After the wedding, we had to get pictures taken and that seemed to be a never-ending event! The whole time, Jared kept trying to get me to take the test.

At the end of the pictures I pulled him away from everyone and hissed at him. "Listen to me Jared, if you so much as say one more fucking word about this damn test I swear on all things holy that I will scream!"

He sighed and finally gave up, thank the Lord!

The reception was great! Both Jared and I gave our speeches, we ate and ate, and the food was amazing considering it was the first thing that I'd eaten all day. My mom was going to be keeping Tanner for the night so I decided to have a few drinks.

Chase came up to me while I was at the bar, "Hey," he half smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, "Hi."

"Are we ok?"

I nodded, "Yes we are great." I kissed him hard on the lips, then pulled away and finished my drink.

"You're drinking?" he asked, looking at me seriously.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"What about Tanner?"

"I have enough milk pumped so I can drink tonight." I smiled and kissed him again. "Come on lets dance," I said, pulling him to the dance floor with me. "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes started playing.

Chase held me close to him and we danced slowly while he sang softly in my ear. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, just enjoying having his arms around me.

I looked up at him, deep into his eyes, and smiled. He bent down and kissed me sweetly and softly, and we continued to dance until the song was over.

"Chase, I love you sooooo much."

He smiled, "I love you too baby."

Leah came up to us then, "Mind if I steal a dance?"

"Of course not Le Le, I'll just go get another drink." I giggled and kissed Leah on the cheek and made my way back to the bar.

Jared came over to me while I was at the bar. "Kim, are you sure you want that?"

"Yes J, I am very sure I do." I took a deep swig of my pineapple and Malibu Rum.

He sighed. "Will you dance with me?" he asked.

"Won't Tiffany get pissed?"

"No, but if she does I'll deal with it. Come on, dance with me."

I took another drink and let him lead me to the dance floor. It wasn't until we were already dancing that I realized what song was playing. "Easy" by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield.

I looked up at J as we danced. We both sang along and tears started to fill my eyes.

"Kinda fitting song, huh?" J asked as we danced close to each other.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

When the song finished I wiped my eyes and murmured "Thanks for the dance." I walked away, got my drink from the bar, and went out to the hallway.

I leaned against the window looking out at the setting sun. Jared came out and stood beside me.

"Kim, please just listen to me."

I looked up at him and asked, "What, J?"

"Kim, I'm worried about you. Please take the test. You and Tanner almost died, and I couldn't survive losing you."

"Jared, I'm not taking that damn test. No." I started crying just when Chase and Leah came out.

"What's going on?" Chase asked, sounding pissed.

I looked up at him. "It's not what you think, Chase."

"Why don't you tell him Kim? Oh, and by the way, how many drinks have you had tonight? What, ten? Maybe 15?" Jared asked angrily.

"Jared, cut it out."

"Kim, what is he talking about? Have you really had that many drinks?"

I sighed and sent a million imaginary daggers at Jared. "They think I'm pregnant, Chase."

"WHAT? ARE YOU?" Chase yelled, sounding angrier than Jared this time.

"I don't know."

"Do you think you are?"

"Again, I don't know. I haven't taken a test." I started crying harder.

Leah came to me and hugged me to her. "Come on, Kimmy, just take the test. Then you'll know and you'll feel a lot better."

I just nodded and took the bag from Jared and went into the bathroom. Leah stayed close to me the whole time while I peed on the stick.

"Le, I can't be pregnant." I sniffled, set the stick on counter, and washed my hands, and then we waited for three very long minuets.

Jared's POV

"How could this be happening? UGH, I could just kill that fucker." I kept thinking these thoughts to myself as I paced back and forth in front of the women's bathroom where Kim, my Kim, was taking a pregnancy test.

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like you have anything to do with this," Chase taunted in his very assy kind of way.

I stopped walking and looked at him. "Are you fucking seriously asking me that? She is my life, and she almost fucking died the last time she was pregnant."

"But it's not like it's your baby."

"Ha," I thought, "if only you knew! Maybe I should just tell him. No, I can't hurt Kim like that. I love her to much." I spoke aloud, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No I get it, you love her but no matter what I love her too and I'm not going to give her up easily, especially if she is pregnant. Because I love her and she chose me, not our genes."

That bastard was using Kim's words. "Yeah I know you love her but you only wish you could love her as much as I do."

"Who are you talking about, Jared?" Of course, of fucking course, Tiffany has to come out here. Ugh!

"Tiff, you know who I'm talking about. We've had this conversation already."

"Yes we have, but what I wasn't aware of was the fact that you are still going around tell people how much you love her." She started crying and stormed off, but at this point I really couldn't do anything about it. Kim needed me and I'd make sure sh's okay. I sighed. Oh how I wished that I knew if this baby was mine! I wished there was no chance for it be Chase's. "What the fuck is taking so long?!"

Kim's POV 

I tried to keep breathing deeply to keep myself calm, but it really wasn't working. "Has it been 3 minutes yet?"

"Umm, yeah, now it is," Le said looking at her phone.

I got up off the floor, went to the test, and turned it over. And there it was - a big blue + sign. I crumbled to the floor; my legs were like instant Jell-O. I just started crying harder this time.

Leah fell to the floor with me and held me, "Shhh, Kimmy, shhh, I know. It's okay. We will get you through this."

"How? I'm pregnant with my second baby, I'm only 17, and I'm not married." I cried even harder.

"Sweetie, you have two very sexy men out there waiting to make sure your okay, and if you ever repeat that to anyone I'll shoot you." We both laughed a little. "Either way, if you wanted to be married I know that both of them would jump through hoops to marry you."

"Le, this is gonna kill J." I shook my head and the tears just kept coming.

"No it won't. He will be fine, just like you are fine now with the Tiffany situation."

I nodded and stood up, and I cleaned off my face. "I guess I need to go tell them." She nodded and then put all the contents of the test in the bag and took my hand and we went out together.

Both of them were sitting on the other side of the hallway looking at anything but each other. When they heard me they looked up at me.

I bit my lip and simply nodded. Jared was on his feet first and came to me in a matter of a second and hugged me tight. I hugged hum back, but when Chase got to me Jared let me go. I could see the tears already in his eyes. "I'll just let you guys talk." He ripped off his tie and stalked out the door, his whole body shaking.

Chase hugged me. "Baby, its okay," he whispered.

"Okay? Are you kidding me? ITS NOT OK, CHASE!" I could see the hurt on his face and it killed me, but not as much as the hurt on Jared's face did. Then we heard a loud howl laced full of pain.

"I gotta go. I can't stay here." I walked away from Chase and Leah and went into the hall to grab my coat and purse.

My mom stopped me as she saw me pulling out my car keys. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Can we please just talk about it later, Mom? I just need to go now."

"Kim you've been drinking and you're upset. I'm not letting you drive like this." Jake and Ness were walking by and my mom stopped them. "Jacob, can you drive Kim home please?"

"Umm, sure thing Mrs. Connweller." He looked confused but agreed.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later Mom." I kissed her on the cheek and we left.

When we got outside I went over to my car. "What are you doing?" Ness asked.

"Look, I'm fine to drive. Trust me, all the alcohol is out of my system now."

"No, you drank a lot and it's not happening. What's going on?"

I sighed, "I'm pregnant." Tears started falling again.

"Oh shit sweetie, I'm sorry." Both Ness and Jake hugged me.

"Thanks. At least you understand."

"Come on Kim, I'll take you home," Ness offered. "You're too upset to drive in this kind of weather."

I nodded and we headed to their car. Chase came up to the car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, why?"

"It would have been nice if you even thought about telling me. Oh yeah, that's right, you don't care about me - only Jared."

"What? How dare you say that to me?"

"It's the fucking truth Kim, and you know it!"

"Hey, hey chill out Chase, she's been though enough tonight," Jake yelled at him.

Then Jared's wolf came to the forest edge and was growling loudly at Chase. Chase started shaking, backed away, and phased. Before I knew what was happening they were fighting each other in wolf form.

"Ness, get her home NOW!" Jake yelled as he ripped off his shirt. Ness pushed me into the car and got in quicker than I thought humanly possible.

We were driving and Ness asked softly, "Kim, are you sure its Chase's baby?"

"Umm pretty sure, yeah." I shrugged.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Ness, you know that."

"I know about what happened the day of the blizzard."

My face went white,. "What? How? Oh my god, Ness, you cant say anything - please!" My whole body was shaking.

"Kim, I'm not going to say anything, but I think you need to know for sure whose it is."

"I know, if only I knew how far along I was that would help." I sighed.

"Whose do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Kim whose do you want it to be?"

"J's."

"What?" She was shocked. "You really want it to be his?"

I nodded, "I don't know. I'm so confused, Ness. I love Chase but I know that no matter how much I love him, I will always love J more. He's my imprint, my soul mate. Ugh. I wish I could just know for sure." I laid my head on the window.

"You can."

"How?"

"My grandpa." She smiled and hit the gas and headed toward Forks.

"Ness, I'm not sure. I don't want to bother him."

"I'll call him, and if he can't do it my dad can." She smiled bigger and started dialing on her phone. I sure hoped whoever she was talking to could understand her, because I couldn't.

"Okay, so Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz are out hunting. That's a good thing in case you bleed during the exam, and my dad is going to do it."

"Thanks, Ness." What else can I say, that I don't think I'm allowed over there? Yeah, well I don't think that I am and I know that this is not going to go over well.

We drove around a long winding road and then a huge house appeared through the clearing.

"Ness, are you sure?"

"Yes Kim, come on."

We got out of the car and I followed her into the house. The house is perfect, with nothing out of place, and a little intimidating.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch they both looked up and smiled.

"Hello Kim." Bella said.

"Hey Bella."

Edward stood up, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Just follow me." We headed up the stairs, then into a room that looked just like a doctor's office.

"Okay so I'll give you a moment, just undress from your waist down and then you can put this," he handed me a towel," over your lap and sit on the bed." He smiled at me and went out of the room.

I did what he told me to do, got on the bed, and sat there bouncing my leg. I couldn't believe this was happening to me right now.

Edward came back in the room, "Ready?"

"Sure." I lay back on the bed and put my feet up in the stirrups.

"I'm going to have to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound. I'm going to insert this wand into you and it's going to be cold."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay." OMG, OMG, OMG. When he inserted the wand I jumped and thought, wow this is really cold.

"I told you it was going to be cold."

"Huh? Ugh that's right, you can read minds."

"Yeah it's okay."

I just lay there and the tears started to fall again as I tried to stay still.

"Okay, Kim." He pulled out the wand. "From what I can tell you are about four weeks but no more the six for sure. Everything looks to be going well. I printed up some pictures for you as well."

I nodded and sat up. "Thanks."

"Kim, I know this wasn't a planned pregnancy. Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as he peeled the cover from the wand.

"Yes, I couldn't do that and then live with myself after. Is there a way to know the exact time I got pregnant?"

"No, even being a vampire and having more powerful vision I can't tell you that."

"Oh okay, thanks."

"If you want, I can do your exams and then deliver the baby."

"Okay, that would be great. My insurance isn't the greatest."

"Hey, call it a good favor for a friend. Be sure to take your prenatal vitamins still and I know about your problems from before so I'd like to keep a close eye on you this time. "

"Okay, thanks Edward." He gave me some pictures and then left the room. I got dressed and headed out of the room and down stairs.

Ness met me at the door. "You ready, Hun?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks Ness, can you just take me home please?"

"Of course Hun, come on. Is someone going to be with you tonight?" Ness asked as we got in her car.

"Yeah Leah will be there. My mom is keeping Tanner tonight so I can enjoy the reception. Ha, yeah right."

As she drove toward my house, her phone started ringing.

"Hello baby." I smiled at her and then just looked out the window. We drove much too fast for my liking back to the rez. She hung up her phone. "Just a warning, Hun - Chase, Jared, and Jake are all at your house right now."

"Ugh, did you tell Jake?"

"Tell him what? There's nothing to tell."

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

"Of course, Kim. We wolfy chicks have to stick together."

She pulled up to the house and I sighed, "I just don't want to face them right now."

"I know Hun, but the sooner you do it the faster you have it over with."

"Do you wanna see a picture of the baby your dad gave me?"

"Of course I do." She smiled big.

I pulled out the picture and gave it to her, and she looked at it curiously. "Kim, don't get mad or anything, but it sorta looks like a peanut."

"Yeah, it sorta does." We both laughed.

We got out of the car, headed toward the back of the house, and saw Jake, Chase, and Jared sitting at the outside table. Jake was wearing his dress clothes again, but Chase and Jared were just wearing cut-offs.

"J, you know you could have just used your key."

"I wouldn't let him." Jake said. "They haven't been able to keep from phasing for more then 20 minuets."

"Oh sorry, are they better enough to come in now?"

"You know we can talk for ourselves; we're sitting right fucking here," Chase said loudly.

"So fucking sorry. I thought Jake was the appointed spokesperson. Excuse the fuck outta me for giving a damn." J smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ness, would you like to come in?"

"Sure, Kimmy." She smiled at me and we headed into the house.

I could hear the guys following us in. I went into the kitchen and got bottles of water for Ness and me.

"I'm gonna go change out of this dress, Ness. Do you want anything to wear?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks."

She took the water and followed me into my room. I got out two tank tops and two pairs of sweat pants and handed her a set. We started changing and he is just so cute her perfect round belly. (?)

We finished dressing and headed out to the front room where Jake was sitting on the love seat, where of course Ness sat next to him. Jared was on the couch and Chase on the chair. I had no choice but to sit on the couch by Jared.

"Kim, why do you smell like you were in a house full of vampires?" Jared asked scrunching his nose.

"Oh, I was in a house full of Cullens."

"What? Why the fuck were you there?" Chase almost jumped out of his seat.

"Ness took me to go see Carlisle but he wasn't home and so I saw Edward." I let out a long breath.

"Oh?" Jared asked.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them.

"Are you gonna make us guess why you put yourself and the baby in danger or did you plan on telling us sometime soon?" Chase asked, flustered.

"First of all chill the fuck out, second of all I wasn't in any type of danger, and third I don't know where all this attitude is coming from but the bullshit is going to stop."

"Really? You don't know where my attitude is coming from? Let's see, Kim. My girlfriend finds out she's pregnant and the first person to know is her ex."

"Excuse me? In case you missed something you both found out at the same damn time."

"NO, you knew this morning and instead of calling me you told him."

"NO, I found out at the reception just about a minue before you did. And as far as this morning is concerned, Leah and J both just asked me - well more like told me -that I was pregnant."

"Right, and again instead of telling me you decide to get trashed."

"OH MY GOD CHASE, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING? UP. UNTIL. I. TOOK. THE. FUCKING. TEST. I. DID. NOT. KNOW. I. WAS. PREGNANT. So why wouldn't I have had a few drinks? Ugh, just stop it already! Do you really want to know why I went to go see Edward? Well I wanted to fucking know how far along I am."

"Why would it matter, you said that you've only been with me?"

"No Chase, I was with Jared once since Tanner was born."

"But you said you took the morning after pill."

"You can't really be this dumb Chase. Pills don't always work."

"Chas,e just shut the hell up already. Kim, how far along are you?" Jared asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and answered, "I'm five weeks, J." I chewed on the inside of my cheek trying not to cry again.

J knew that we were together five weeks ago in the forest but Chase didn't, and I sure as hell hoped he wouldn't say anything right now.

"Oh, okay, well I think I'm gonna go and let you guys discuss this. Kim, I'll see you tomorrow when I come to get Tannie." J stood up and left the room, and the sadness of watching him walking away made my chest hurt.

"Yeah, I'll just leave too considering that you would rather this baby be your rapist's instead of mine."

I looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes. "Chase, it's not like that."

"Kim, just don't. I'll see you later." He got up and left the same way J did.

I fell apart on the couch, unable to stop the tears. Ness was at my side holding me. "Shhh, Kimmy it's okay, just give them some time sweetie." I cried on her shoulder for what seemed like hours.

Jake and Ness left around midnight and so I was left with my own thoughts until Leah came home around two. I looked up at her from the couch and she rushed over to me.

"Oh Kim, I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"No, Le its okay. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did, I even have a date on Monday night." She smiled.

I smiled back at her. "That's great Hun."

"Umm Kim, why do you smell like vampires?" Leah scrunched her nose at me.

"Oh, Ness took me to see her dad. I'm five weeks pregnant and I just keep screwing up. Jared's upset cause I'm pregnant, Chase is upset cause he thinks I'm upset over Jared being upset." I shook my head and sighed.

"Kim are you upset cause J is? Cause he has been completely nice to you these past few weeks."

"No I'm not, not really. Its just hard cause I want my family to be a family, like me, J and Tanner. It's just hard to explain. I mean think about it - I'm not even 18 yet and I'm going to have two kids by two different guys. I'm a freaking hoe."

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay. No matter what, J is always going to love you and no one is going to think you're a hoe. You know that you don't sleep around, and it shouldn't matter what other people think about you."

I nodded, "Thanks Le, but my parents are going to kill me." I sighed and Le hugged me.

"Shhh, no they won't. You are a great mother and you don't get any financial help from them."

I nodded and yawned.

"Come on, you need some sleep, Hun. In the morning you will see this in a whole better light." We got up and she walked me to me room.

"Le, will you lie down with me? "

"Of course I will."

We undressed and got into bed and Leah held me and we just cuddled and I fell asleep in her arms.

(OK - So what did you think? Tell me tell me! Sorry for the long wait but I am going to try to get lots more up really soon!)


End file.
